Shingo, él familiar de la zero
by Nahuel durandal
Summary: Tras un tiempo de lo ocurrido en KOF XIII, shingo a vuelto a la escuela ya con sus heridas completamente sanadas, pero de camino a a su hogar un extraño portal lo absorbe llevándolo a un mundo lleno de magos y demás. (Shingo flame)
1. Prologo

**HOLA A TODOS, SE PREGUNTARAN QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI, PUES VERAN PARA LOS QUE NO ME CONOCEN POR LO GENERAL YO ESCRIBO FICS DE DBZ Y CROSSOVER DE EL, BUENO PERO HOY HARE ALGO NUEVO PARA MI, REALIZE UNA APUESTA CON UN VIEJO AMIGO, DONDE DEBIA HACER UN CROSS DE KOF X ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, BUENO POR AHORA SOLO SERIA EL PROLOGO PERO SI VEO QUE ES POPULAR LO SEGUIRE, BUENO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI KOF NI ZERO NO TSUKAIMA ME PERTENECEN (porque si fuera así ya estaría revolcandome en dinero :'v)**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO**

 **PROLOGO**

 **TOKYO, JAPON**

a pasado ya un tiempo desde KOF XIII, nuestro muy querido y gracioso amigo (y protagonista), shingo yabuki se a recuperado por completo de la salvaje paliza que recibió de iori yagami tras entrar al disturbio de sangre después de ganar él KOF XI, ahora shingo estaba volviendo de la escuela, ya con 18 años de edad estaba en ultimo de preparatoria, ahora estaba caminando hacia su casa, hoy realmente habia sido un día muy tedioso y aburrido.

Shingo: oh hermano, si que hoy fue un dia aburrido, como espero que se vuelva a organizar otro KOF, así puedo mostrarle a kusanagi-san lo mucho que e mejorado. Hablo para él mismo él castaño, sin duda a estado entrenando mucho aun con varias heridas ensima, pero solo una cosa tenia en mente y como meta a cumplir. Y TAL VEZ PUEDA HACER FUEGO JAJAJA. Grito eufórico él chico ignorando que estaba en publico, lo que causo que todo los transeúntes los vieran como si fuera un bicho raro, pero como siempre a shingo no le importaba, él seguía creyendo que algundia podría lanzar fuego, y talvez lo haga en futuro.

Él chico siguió su camino hacia su hogar pero de la nada un portal se abrió frente a el, él portal era de color rosa, tenia varios kanjis y símbolos que no podía entender él castaño, pero no emitía ningún tipo de energía maligna así que decidió acercarse pero con cautela.

Shingo: WOW, esto parece alguna clase de portal mágico o algo así, se parece a los que creaba kagura-san o athena-chan, pero como llego hasta aquí, dudo que sea por ash ya que yo sepa ash desapareció por una paradoja espacio-temporal o eso trato de explicarme kusanagi-san. Hablo de manera pensativa tratando de recordar cuando su maestro le explico como iori recupero sus poderes y cono desapareció él peliblanco

Aunque por alguna razón él castaño se empezó a adentrar en él portal como si algo de adentro o del otro lado lo llamara, no sabia que o que era pero talvez le daría la aventura y emoción que tanto buscaba.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN TRISTAIN, HALKEGINIA.**

ahora nos ubicamos en una dimensiones o mundo completamente diferente al de KOF, ma específicamente en la academia mágica de tristania, la cual era la mas aclamada en estudios mágico, hoy se encontraban todos los alumnos de segundo año en él patio de tal institucion, la razon?, bueno hoy era un día muy importante para ellos ya que hoy invocarían a sus familiares, ya varios habían invocado los suyos, había un topo, lo que parecía ser un aguila, un...¿un ojo volador?, una salamandra de fuego, hasta un dragón de color celeste, ahora le tocaba a la ultima alumna del día, la chica era una joven adolescente de unos 150 cmtrs de altura, su cabello era de color rosa al igual que sus ojos, ella respondía al nombre de louise françoise le blanc de la valliere, como todos la llamaban "louise la zero" acasua de que cada hechizo que intentaba realizar terminaba en una gran explosión.

Colbert: muy bien, y por ultimo le toca a la señorita françoise le blanc de la valliere, muy bien señorita louse pasa al frente. Llamo él profesor, él cual tenia él aspecto de un típico profesor de mediana edad calvo y con lentes, pero vestia con traje de típico profesor mago, como los de harry potter.

Louise: hai sensei. Dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar a si él circulo de invocación, durante él muy corto trayecto sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de elle diciendo que fracasaría como siempre, la mas empeñada en esto era una chica con un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso, piel morena cabello rojo con ojos del mismo color, media unos 172 cmtrs, ella era kirche con alhalt zerbst, a su lado había había una chica de cabello azul con ojos del mismo color, una estatura algo menor a la de louise, ella era tabitha, quien no le prestaba atención a lo que haciendo los demás ya que estaba leyendo un libro de quien sabe que.

Louise: yo, louise françoise le blanc de la valliere, te convocó a ti, mi mas fuerte hermoso y poderoso familiar. Empezó a recitar ella lo que parecía un conjuro mientras agitaba su baritía de un lado a otro. Obedece al llamado de tu ama. Dijo mientras una gran explosión se generaba a causa del hechizo, algo nada inesperado por parte de ella.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHINGO**

shingo estaba flotando en medio de la nada mientras que sobre su pecho su bolso de deporte que traia en ella varias cosas, como su ropa de entrenamiento, otra muda de su traje de pelea y su ropa de calle, a la vez que metía la mano dentro del bolso sacando varias galletas tipo oreo para luego devorarlas de un bocado.

Shingo: me preguntó si fue buena idea entrar al portal. Dijo él chico mientras en su cara se mostraba una mueca de claro arrepentimiento por entrar sin pensar.

De la nada una figura se formo frente a él la figura de un hombre de unos 30 años, de estatura alta, cabello castaño, ojos de color marron, usaba lo que parecía un kimono color verde con un eclipse de sol.

Shingo: UWAA, quien es usted?. preguntó muy sobre saltado él chico, realmente lo habían agarrado con la guardia baja.

Kurishana: oh, perdón joven shingo, me presento soy kurishana kusanagi, él fundador del clan kusanagi, y antepasado de tu maestro kyo. Dijo él hombre sorprendiendo aun mas al castaño que casi se desmaya.

Shingo: u-u-usted, es él primer kusanagi, eso es ASOMBROSOOO. grito eufórico él chico mientras empezaba a bombardearlo con un millar de preguntas, él hombre solo le dijo que se callara por un momento que le tenia que dar un importante aviso.

Kurishana: bueno, como te dije tengo que avisarte de algo, pronto caerás aun mundo muy distinto al nuestro, allí reina la magia y demás criaturas mitológicas, principalmente los magos son los que gobiernan él lugar. Empezó a contar y explicar como funcionaba él mundo donde iba a parar él castaño.

Shingo: wow, eso parece sacado de harry potter o de algún anime. Hablo él mucho tratando de imaginarse al mundo donde iba a caer.

Kurishana: bueno, también tengo que decirte que tanto yo como las deidades japonesas como amaterasu-sama y susano-sama han estado viendo tu crecimiento como guerrero y luchador, se sorprendieron mucho cuando ayudaste a mi descendiente kyo a sellar a orochi, dejame decirte que eso muy ...como lo diria...así, asombroso. Dijo casi imitando la manera tan energética y positivista del chico. Y decidieron darte un regalo para ti. Dijo él hombre mientras levantaba su mano derecha en la cual apareció un flama de color carmesí, la cual se la lanzó a shingo en medio del pecho.

De la nada shingo fue envuelto por una gran columna de fuego, esto aterro al castaño ya que pensó que iba a morir, pero para su asombro no pasaba nada, él fuego no lo lastimaba para nada, de pronto su cuerpo empezó a absorber él fuego, hasta que este desapareció mientras él chico poseía un brillo color carmesí, él cual despareció después de unos segundo.

Shingo: PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¿!¿!WTF?!. exclamó él chico en completa anonadacion, no tenia ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar, así que kurishana decidio explicarle lo que pasaba.

Kurishana: deja que te explique, los dioses decidieron cumplirse tu mayor anhelo, por amantener o ayudar a mantener a salvo al mundo, y ese anhelo tuyo es él de poder hacer fuego como kyo. Dijo él mientras finalizaba de explicar para luego ver como shingo se ponía a a jugar con sus dedos mientras lanzaba pequeñas llamas para luego empezar a crearlas con mas intensidad.

Shingo: OOHH YESSHH, PUEDO LANZAR FUEGO AJAJAJA. Grito de nuevo mientras reía y lanzaba a la nada varias bolas de fuego.

Kurishana: bueno joven shingo me retiro, ya estas por llegar a ese mundo lleno de magos, suerte niño. Dijo él hombre desvaneciéndose y despareciendo del lugar

Shingo solo vio cono otro portal se abría delante de él, él cual empezó a absorberlo que al entrar él chico este se cerro.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ACADEMIA DE MAGIA**

 **BOOOOOOMB**

una gran explocion se genero en él patio levantando una gran nube de humo se levanto por toda la zona, los alumnos estaban tociendo a causa del polvo y humo que se genero.

Alumno1: tipico de la zero, otro fracaso explosivo. Se burlo uno de los tantos alumno, este chiste causo que todo se rieran a carcajadas por el "fracaso" de lousie pero esto era incorrecto.

Al disiparse él polvo dejo ver la figura de un joven de 179 cmtrs de alto, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un pantalón azul rey, una playera blanca, sobre esta un chaqueta tipo blazer de color azul la cual las mangas recogidas, en su cabeza una cinta blanca atada en su frente que impedía que su cabello entrara en sus ojos.

Shingo: ITEEE (dueleee). chillo de dolor él chico tras caer de cara al suelo después de salir del portal. Eso si que dolió. Dijo él chico mientras se levantaba y empezaba a tronarse la espalda y él cuello.

Todos los alumnos estaban un poco impactado por esto, acaso ese era él familiar que la zero había invocado, lousie por su parte estaba un poco shokeada por la aparición del chico, acaso ese era su mas fuerte, poderoso y hermoso familiar?, bueno, tenía que admitir que parecía fuerte por los músculos que poseía, y era bastante atractivo, pero acaso ese era su familiar?, estas y muchas mas preguntas sel e cruzaron por la mente a muchos alumnos hasta que...

Alumno2: AJAJAJA, la zero invoco un plebeyo AJAJAJA. Se empezó a carcajear él chico lo que fue imitado por los demás alumnos mientras lousie se avergonzaba por completo y shingo, bueno shingo era shingo, y como siempre no entendía nada.

Lousie: colbert-sensei, por favor deje repetirlo de me otra oportunidad, esto es un error, eso no puede ser mi familiar. Dijo ella bastante molesta y frustrada mientras señalaba a shingo, él cual solo se apunto a él mismo diciendo "quien yo".

Colbert: de ninguna forma señorita lousie, la invocación de los familiares es un ritual muy sagrado, y no se permiten devoluciones ni repeticiones de ningún tipo. Señalo y ordeno él calvo con lentes a lo que lousie acepto a regañadientes

La pelirosada solo se acerco al chico él cual solo estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que pasaba. de la nada vio como la chico tomaba su rostro y lo empezaba a acercar al de el.

Shingo: EH?!, q-q-que hace señorita. Dijo él muchacho tratando de zafarse pero no lo consiguió ya que recibió un beso de la chica en sus labios, esto hizo que el castaño abriera los ojos de par en par como platos.

Por su parte la pelirosada gimió un poco al tocar los labios del chico, luego sintió como la energía del castaño recorrer por su cuerpo, ala vez que un gran calor acojedor la rodeo, contacto entre labios no duro mas de unos pocos segubdos, al separarse la chica estaba bastante sonrojada por lo que hizo mientras shingo tenia al menos mas de la mitad de las neuronas fundidas, él cataño no reaccionaba hasta que...

Shingo: AAAAHH. Grito de dolor al sentir como algo debajo de su guante derecho le quemaba, al sacárselo vio como lo que parecían ser extraños símbolos.

Shingo no sabia que significaban pero si sabia algo, su aventura en este mundo recién empieza.

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL PROLOGO DE LA HISTORIA, PRONTO ACTUALIZARE LOS DEMAS FICS, NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS OPINANDO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, COMO SEA YO ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **#HAILCRITICALHIT**


	2. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS, VAYA VI QUE LA HISTORIA TUVO VARIOS VISTOS Y QUE AHORA TIENE SEGUIDORES, ASI QUE BUENO LA PIENSO CONTINUAR, PARA SER SINCERO EMPEZO EL FIC POR PARTE POR LA APUESTA Y POR OTRA ES QUE NO HAY NINGUNO DE ESTE TIPO, ES HORA DE RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **DanteSparda1959: gracias bro, es un gusto ver que quieres que continúe la historia, espero que te guste la continuación, espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **neopercival: me olvide avisar perdón, como sea, quiero decirte que es bueno que sigas esta historia también, si él usa las flamas kusanagi ahora y no, no será un mandado, por él amor a Dios es shingo, no sie kensou para que lo tengo como pendejo mandado y friendzoneado, como sea espero que disfrutes la actualización**

 **Ya con todo hecho y resuelto, es hora de empezar con esto, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO**

 **CAP 1: CONOCIENDO AL NUEVO**

Insertar él opening de zero no tsukaima, pero con algunos cambios en vez de saito esta shingo.

ahora shingo se estaba mirando la mano con total confusion a causa de las runas o simbilos que se acababan de grabrabar en su mano derecha, un pequeña lágrima estilo anime por él dolor.

Louise: ya no chilles, que no es para tanto em...como te llamas. Dijo la chica peliazul ahora dándose cuenta que no sabe él nombre de nuevo familiar.

Shingo: ah cierto, me presento mi nombre es shingo yabuki, es un gusto en conocerte lousie-san, em...me podrías decir que es esto o que dice. Dijo él castaño señalando las runas en su mano.

Louise: emm, esas son runas, significa que él pacto entre un mago y su familiar, pero no tengo ni idea que dice. Hablo la pelirosa al chico que al escuchar eso se que duró como si kula lo hubiera congelado.

Que!, ahora se había vuelto un familiar?, acaso ahora era un mero sirviente y ayudante de la pelirosa?, bueno para ser sincero él ya había sido como él sirviente de kyo pero después de un par de torneos kyo lo empezó a tratar mejor, estas y demas cosas pasaban por la mente del castaño, pero todo termino cuando él profesor de la chica los llamo.

colbert: hola joven, me presento me llamo colbert, soy él maestro de la señorita lousie, me dejas ver tu mano. Dijo él Calvó con lentes a shingo él cual obedeció un porco extrañado. Fascinante!, es la primera ves que veo una de estas (creo que tendré que investigar sobre él esto). termino pensado él calvo ya que tenia la corazonada que era mas grande lo que pensaba.

El día ya había acabado, shingo siguió a lousie hasta su habitación, al entrar vio que tenia un estilo antiguo, al igual que todo él edificio, un par de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, ¿como volvería a casa?, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaría?, ¿como le haría para cargar su celular o laptop?, esta y demas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza del castaño, hasta que fue interrumpido por la maga.

Louise: bueno em...shingo no?, quiero que me digas todo sobre ti, haber si tienes algo especial para variar. Hablo usando su típico tono de soberbia y molestia. (típica tsundere)

Shingo: bueno, para empezar mi vida va algo menos así. Él castaño empezó a relatar su vida, sobre la vida con su padre y buena parte de su adolecencia algo que aburrió un poco a la maga.

Luego contó sobre como conoció a su maestro/ amigo, kyo kusanagi, tuvo que explicarle sobre los torneos KOF'S, de como ayudo a sellar a una deidad, como ayudo a derroto tarde los clones de kyo y a la gran organización que los creo, por ultimo como ayudo a derrotar a una criatura casi invencible, y sobre la paliza que se llevo después, luego contó sobre las habilidades de todos los peleadores de los torneos, y que él era él mas normal de todo, por ultimo le contó sobre como llego este mundo, del como se abrió un portal donde pudo hablar con él primer kusanagi y le obsequiaron él poder de las llamas kusanagi, todo esto parecía muy fascinante para lousie hasta que...

Louise: y todo esto que me contaste es cierto?, por que parece la peor mentira que e escuchado. Dijo la pelirosa bastante incrédula de la historia del chico.

Shingo: pero es cierto, deja que te muestre. Hablo él chico mientas de su mano derecha se generaba una flama de color carmesi.

acto seguido empezó a realizar varios de sus movimientos pero ahora estos estaban induidos con fuego, como 100 shiki oni yaki, él 114 shiki ara kami, 115 shiki doku kami y demas, no quiso usar otras técnicas por él poco espacio de la habitación, y por miedo de quemarla.

Louise: wow, es cierto, si puedes lanzar fuego ( creo que por fin van dejar de llamarme zero junto a shingo), bueno shingo toma. Dijo ella dándole una gran canasta llena de ropa, la cual parecía estar sucia. Tu primera orden como familiar es lavar mi ropa. Dijo ella para terminar de sacar a shingo de la habitación y luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Ahora Shingo estaba caminando por los pasillos yendo a la var la ropa de su nueva ama, pero ahora que lo pensaba, noto que se había perdido, y que ni siquiera había preguntado donde se lava la ropa.

Shingo: buen trabajo shingo, buen trabajo, ahora estas como pendejo perdido en esta enorme escuela. Dijo para si mismo él castaño dandose cuenta de su estupidez al no pedir direcciones, luego vio a lo lejos una pareja de alumnos charlando así que decidio pedir direcciones, cuando se acerco mas vio como la chica de cabello castaño corto le daba un postre al chico de cabello rubio algl largo, él cual parecía un par de años mayor que la chica

Guiche: te quedo delicioso él suffle. dijo él rubio de manera halagadora hacia la chica.

Katie: ¿en serió, no mientes?. Dijo la chica con cierto tono de emoción y esperanza.

Guiche: por supuesto que no, yo nunca te mentiría. Dijo él muchacho mientras hacia aparecer una rosa

Este acto hizo suspirar a la castaña de manera soñadora mientras varios corazones aparecían al rededor de ella, la linda pareja fue interrumpida por un shingo que recién se acerba

Shingo: hola. Dijo él castaño como siempre muy alegre.

Katie/guiche: hola. Dijeron ambos al unisono al verlo

Guiche: un momento... ¿tu no eres él pleblero familiar de la zero?. Dijo él rubio reconociendolo como familiar lousie

katie: ahora que lo recuerdo, los chicos de mi salón estuvieron hablando de ti. Añadió ella recordando él chisme de la zero invocando a un plebeyo

Por una parte shingo se enfado hacia guiche por que le dijo plebeyo, ya hacia mucho tiempo se había ganado él titulo de artista marcial e luchador a la vez que 4 veces campeón de kof, y por otra parte se alegro que se había vuelto popular, aunque era por lo de louise, así que trato de mantenerse calmado.

Shingo: si, me llamo shingo yabuki, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos. Dijo mientras llevaba la canasta con la izquierda y saludaba con la derecha

Guiche: que insolente!, hablandole como si nada a un noble, tchs como sea, me llamo guiche de grammont. Dijo lleno de orgullo él chico mientras inflaba él pecho.

a shingo no le gusto nada la forma de actuar del rubio, tal vez un par de golpes con llamas lo harian ser mas amable

Katie: mucho gusto, me llamo katie, es un placer conocerte. Dijo la chica llena de amabilidad y ternura, algo que casi le da un infarto a shingo, algo que no le pasaba desde que conoció a momoko (demasiado kawai :v). ¿que haces por aquí a estas horas?. Pregunto la chica bastante curiosa.

Shingo: oh si, bueno lousie-san me mando a lavar su ropa, pero no se donde se lava, ¿no saben por donde se lava?.

Guiche: y yo que voy a saber, por que no le preguntas a alguna de las sirvientas, hey mira allá va una de ellas. apunto asi un pasillo donde iba cminando una de casualidad. ve y preguntale, así shu shu. Dijo él muchacho hechando a shingo si fuera un perro.

Shingo solo se fue sin decir nada, yo que sinceramente se estaba reprimiendo para no rostisarlo vivo.

Guiche: vaya que era molesto, ven vámonos katie. Dijo él chico pero noto algo raro en ella. ¿katie?. Volvió a llamar pero aun no reaccionaba.

Katie: (e-es tan guapo). Dijo ella totalmente imnotisada por la apariencia del chico, un pequeño rubor se marco en se márco en sus mejillas hasta teñirla por completas en rojo, luego solto un suspiro soñador lanzado varios corazones.

Guiche: e-ella se enamoro de ese plebeyo, desgracido me las pagaras. Dijo él rubio mientras cerraba su puño con furia.

ahora shingo después de caminar al menos unos 10 minutos logro alcanzar a la sivirenta de hace un rato.

Shingo: disculpe señorita? Llamo él castaño ya detrás de la chica la cual volteo al escucharlo.

Siesta: ¿si?. pregunto ella con ternura e inocencia, era una chica de cabello corto negro, ojos violeta, piel blanca, junto a una dulce sonrisa, no sabia él porque pero shingo se sonrojo de manera involuntaria. Oye, de casualidad usted no es él familiar de la señorita louise?. preguntó ella reconociendo al castaño.

él castaño solo casudio su cabeza y decidí contestarle a la chica.

Shingo: si lo soy, me llamo shingo. Saludo él chico mientras se inclinaba un poco como saludo

Siesta: es un gusto joven shingo, mi nombre es siesta. Dijo la pelinegra devolviendo también él saludo de manera cortes. Y?, que es lo que necesitaba?. Pregunto ella queriendo saber él porque de la necesidad del chico.

Shingo: bueno louise me mando a lavar su ropa y ¿no se donde se lava?, es que me perdí. Dijo con normalidad mientras se rascaba la nuca en vergüenza.

Siesta: *risita* no importa, claro sigame. Dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar para luego ser seguida por shingo.

La caminata no duro mucho ya que después de unos 10 minutos llegaron a una fuente de agua cristalina, la cual estaba ubicada a la las afueras de la escuela, shingo solo se acerco a la fuerte y empezó a fregar la ropa de louise.

Siesta: em...joven shingo, no quiere que le ayude con eso?. Preguntó un poco incómoda ya que normalmente ella y las demás sirvientas se encargan de los quehaceres.

Shingo: eh?, a si!, lo apreciaría mucho siesta-san, oh!, no es necesario que me hables tan formal, al fin de acabó somos amigos, no?. Dijo simplemente para terminar dándole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía él porque pero siesta no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa del chico, ambos siguieron lavando la ropa de la pelirosa, aunque de la ropa interior de la maga se encargo la pelinegra ya que para shingo era muy incómodo.

 **GGRRRR**

el estomago del joven gruñio a causa del hambre, si tal vez se comió un par de galletas oreo antes pero aun si eso no lo llenaba para nada.

Siesta: em...tienes hambre se..digo shingo-san?. Preguntó la chica lo cual era muy obvio él porqué.

Shingo: jiji, bueno no quiero una molestia pero si quiero algo para comer. Contesto él chico un poco apenado él adolescente.

Siesta: no, no es ninguna molestia, ahora le traigo algo para que comas. Dijo la joven mientras se marchaba hacia la escuela.

Él castaño solo se rescosto en él césped a esperar mientras miraba él hermoso paisaje nocturno que tenia enfrente, un cielo despejado, un sin fin de estrellas brillantes y dos grandes y radiantes ¿lunas?, eso algo nuevo, este mundo tenia dos lunas, un roja y otra azul, aunque era algo raro para él no pero no desagradable o aterrador por lo contrario daba sierto toque exótico al planeta, poco a poco él sueño le iba ganando, hoy si que fue un día agotador pero antes que se dormidera apareció la maid con una bandeja con un plato de comida que consistía en 2 piernas de pavo y huevos revueltos, a la vez de una pieza de pan y un vado de jugo.

Siesta: disculpe la tardanza shingo-san, es que tenia que ordenar un poco la cocina antes de traerle la comida. Hablo disculpándose por su retraso a la vez que daba una reverencia a así él chico por vergüenza al llegar tarde.

Shingo: jeje, no te hagas problemas, no fue tu culpa siesta-san, además te había dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad, se siente extraño. Dijo él castaño un poco apenado

Primero le dio una mordida a la pierna de pavo dándose cuenta que estaba fría así que sólo decidió calentarla un poco esta demás decir que al ver esto siesta se maravillo mucho

Siesta: u-u-usted es un n-noble?. Tartamudeo muy shokeada por lo hecho por shingo.

Shingo: eh?, a no, yo no soy un mago esto es un poder muy especial que me concedieron, las flamas kusanagi, quieres que te cuente de donde vengo?. Preguntó él a lo que la chica contestó de manera afirmativa así que él procedió al relato de su historia

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

shingo: y bueno esa es mi historia. Dijo simplemente terminando con la corta narración de su vida muy poco normal

Siesta: e-e-eso es muy increíble, no pensé que existiera un mundo con tales maravillas. Hablo muy sorprendida y anonadada por él mundo del chico. Creo que se esta haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver. Dijo un poco preocupada que sus compañeras de servicio preguntaran por ella.

Shingo: si creo que tienes razón, vamos. Dijo él muchacho levantándose y ayudando a la chica a pararse, para luego ella agarrar la bandeja y él plato, y él la ropa de chica maga.

La caminata no duro mucho a medio camino la sirvienta se separó de él y se fue a otro lugar, mientras él seguí en trayecto hacia la habitación de louise, que después de unos minutos llego, y haciendo él menor ruido posible entró al cuarto

Encontrándose con la chica plácidamente dormida en su cama, mientras a un costado había apilado varios pilos de paja en forma rectangular, claramente esa iba a ser la cama del chico, shingo sólo soltó un pequeño y pesado suspiro para luego acomodarlos en forma de linea, para después sacar de sus bolso lo que parecía ser una bolsa de dormir la cual a cómodo arriba del heno y por ultimo meterse dentro de esta, luego se saco su chaqueta y la uso como almohada. no tardo mucho en dormirse tambien, solo pensaba en como estaría su familia o sus amigos en este momento

Shingo: buenas noches, oka-san, oto-san. Dijo casi como un susurro para terminar dormiendose.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

apenas eran las 5 de la mañana cuando shingo ya empieza a levantarse, ya se le había hecho un hábito despertar a esa hora, a causa del entrenamiento con kyo e saisyu, este ultimo siendo él mas exigente, así que él castaño solo se levanto se cambio poniendo su ropa deportiva que consistía en un pantalón celeste medio opaco, un playera blanca (otra no la misma), y una chaqueta de jersey blanca con celeste, luego salio de la habitación y se marcho en dirección a la fuente donde estuvo él anoche junto con sienta.

Shingo: bueno son las. Miro él relog de su muñeca. Son las 05:04 A.M, creo que tengo alrededor de dos horas y media, para entrenar algo, lo ultimo que quiero es que me salga de control con él manejo del las flamas. Se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguí su camino

Cuando se estaba acercando a la salida del edificio se encontró con cierta maid la cual estaba yendo a la salida también junto a otras sirvientas a lavar ropa.

Shingo: buenos días siesta-san. Dijo él chico mientras se detenía cerca de la chica la cual al ser llamada volteo encontrándose con él castaño que estaba frenando su trotar frente a ella, la pelinegra solo sonrió y contesto.

Siesta: buenos días shingo-san, que hace despierto tan temprano?. Pregunto algo curiosa ya que para ser sinceros solo él personal se levanta a esa hora.

Shingo: bueno, como aun soy nuevo con esto de controlar él fuego decidí empezar a entrenar para no oxidarme con mi estilo de combate y demás, y nada mejor que empezar bien temprano, aunque tengo algo de hambre. Dijo él chico, luego saco de su bolsillo una pequeña barra de grano la sabor chocolate y se comió de dos bocados. Creo que eso bastara por lo menos por 2 horas. Dijo simplemente con desgano ya que un tenia un poco hambre, para luego empezar a caminar junto a la chica hacia las afueras de la escuela

Siesta: jeje, eres gracioso shingo-san, no se preocupe luego le traigo algo de comer, y por donde piensas entrenar. Dijo ella mientras caminaba al lado del muchacho siguiendo a las demás sirvientas.

Shingo: bueno, tenia pensado primero darle 10 vueltas a la la escuela, para luego ir a la fuerte de anoche y empezar con mis entrenamientos para mejorar y pulir mi estilo de combate, de paso practicar los movimientos que mis maestros me enseñaron, elegía ese lugar ya que si me incendio por accidente solo me lanzo de clavado al agua Jajaja. Termino haciendo ese chiste algo malo pero típico de él, aunque a la chica le hizo bastante gracia.

Siesta: bueno, vamos ya que tengo que lavar mucha ropa y tu entrenar mucho. finalizó ella para luego de unos corto minutos llegar al lugar y empezar su labor.

Él castaño solo hizo unos ejercicio de calentamiento y elongación para luego iniciar sus 10 vueltas a la escuela, antes se coloco su audífonos conectados a su ipod para luego seleccionar una canción llamada "impossible" de una banda llamada "manafest" para luego comenzar su carrera, durante este trayecto empezó a intercalar varios ejercicios de carrera, como pique (correr) rápido y medio potencia, saltos en él mismo lugar y avanzando, y demás cosas.

Al cabo de una media hora termino su carrera, esta demás decir que la escuela era mas grande que lo que pensó, luego se estiro denuevo, al finalizar empezó a practicar varios de sus movimientos tipicos, a la ves que intento hacer él "yami barai" pero se paso de fuerza y salio mas una enorme flama en ved que una chispa terrestre, luego de unos 4 intentos logro hacerlo casi a la perfección, luego saco su libreta de notas y empezó a anotar su avance en este movimiento, luego quiso probar él "orochinagi", le costo bastante conseguir él suficiente chi para hacerlo, pero lo logro, ejecuto una enorme bola de fuego que se disperso en casi 10 metros de alcance, también anoto la forma de realizar su movimiento en su libreta.

Por mas de 2 horas práctico todos sus movimientos y técnicas pero ahora imbuidas con fuego, todas las sirvientas ( en especial siesta) estaban maravilladas con esto, aunque luego sucedió algo que las hizo reírse y pensarse un poco, vieron como él castaño trato de realizar él "101 shiki oboroguruma" por tercera vez, pero siendo esta vez donde se cayo de cara tras realizar la tercera patada aérea, luego se reincorporó rápido, luego miro de nuevo su relog y vio que eran las 07:27 a.m, así que solo se lavo un poco la cara en él estanque.

Shingo: bueno creo que es hora de que vaya a despertar a la louise-san. Hablo él castaño para si mismo mientras se secaba él rostro con su playera dejando ver sus torso bien formado sonrojan a varias sirvientas.

Siesta: ten come algo antes de irte. Dijo siesta bastante rojo por lo que vio antes.

Shingo solo lo comio lo mas rápido que pudo para luego agradecerle con un abrazo que petrificó a la chica mientras las demás maíd solo veía al par con celo, luego él chico se despego de ella volvió a agradecerle y se marcho.

Maíz 1: y?, cuando tenias planeado decirnos que salias con él familiar de louise-sama, pequeña picarona. Dijo una sirvienta de cabello naranja y ojos azules

Siesta solo se quedó rojo cual tomate mientras salia humo de su cabeza por esta acusación, trato de explicar todo pero le era difícil a causa de su muy repentina tartamudez.

 **CON SHINGO**

el castaño llego al cuarto de la chica viendo al entrar que esta seguía durmiendo cual oso en invernacion.

Shingo: louise, louise, louise. La chica no reaccionaba aunque le picaba con su dedo en la mejilla para que se despertara pero no funcionaba. LOUISEEE!. grito él chico ya bastante harto de la pereza de la chica.

 **KYAAAAAA**

 **PAAAAM**

la chica chillo de sorpresa por grito cayendo de cara al suelo, luego se levanto sobandose la cara.

Louise: oye!, que rayos te pasa shingo, por que me gritas!?. Preguntó muy furiosa la chica pelirosa.

Shingo: porque te llevo hablando casi 10 minutos, son 7:42 a.m, en 20 comienza tus clases. Dijo simplemente él muchacho sorprendiendo y aterrando a la chica.

La maga con tan sólo escuchar eso salio dispara al baño, se ducho rápido volvió se cambio frente a shingo él cual se tapó la cara con una almohada y salio disparada para su salón.

Él resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, como era él dia siguiente a la invocación de familiares, toda la clase llevaron a su familiar, él castaño se sentó en él suelo junto a la chica que lo invoco y procedió a prestar atención a lo que decía los profesore, le era sumamente interesante todo lo que explicaban en esta escuela, no pudo resistir tomar nota de algunos datos que eran curiosos según su criterio.

 **HORA DEL ALMUERZO, CAFETERIA.**

ahora todo los estudiantes como siempre a esta hora se encontraban en él comedor almorzando, louise estaba sentada sola en una mesa la cual estaba llena de diferentes platillos, mientras que nuestro castaño, bueno él estaba sentado en él suelo con un plato de caldo de pollo y un pedazo de pan, louise sintió algo de pena (imposible :v) así que le dio sin que nadie la vea una pierna de pollo y un poco de agua, en un par de minutos él chico lo deboro por completo, aun tení algo de hambre a si que se levanto y fue a la cocina (él lleva puesto su ropa de siempre solo que sin la banda en su frente ni la chaqueta).

en eso ve a siesta que tenia problemas con acomodar las cajas que parecian ser de pastel, en un momento parecía que se le caería una pila de caja pero algo la detuvo.

Siesta: eh?!. Soltó muy confundida ya que pensó que todo se había perdido a causa de los pasteles, pero vio que cierto castaño la salvo.

Shingo: que bueno que llegue. Dijo él chico sonriente. Etto...y esto pasteles que?. Preguntó al a ver mas de 100 cajas iguales.

Siesta: bueno son para darles a los alumnos. Dijo simplente con desdén ya que s ella le encargaron entregarlos sola, pero luego suele ocurrió algo. No me ayudarías con esto, es demasiado Pesado. Dijo ella al tratar de llevar unas cuantas cajas pero se denotaba él esfuerzo

Shingo: claro, siempre es un gusto ayudar a una amiga. Dijo simplemente mientras empezaba a cargar varias cajas de pastel.

Y así empezó a ayudar a la chica a repartir los postres, no tardo mucho, máximo 20 minutos en completar él labor, ahora solo tocaba entregar él ultimo y él mas incomodo o molesto, era de guiche a quien debía entregárselo.

Shingo: de todos los que le tenia que entregárselo, por que él. Dijo simplemente en voz baja.

En él camino se encontró con katie que estaba buscando al rubio también, shingo solo se le acerco a saludar a la chica.

Shingo: hola katie. Dijo él chico abordando serca de la castaña que al verlo solo sonrió y decidio corresponder él saludo.

Katie: hola shingo-kun, em de casualidad no has visto a guiche, tengo que darle esto. Dijo élla mientras mostraba un pequeño postre

Shingo: vaya que casualidad me mandaron a darle este pastel a él, creo que esta. Empezó a buscarlo hasta que lo ubico. Esta por allá, junto a la chica rubia que esta ¿ acariciando un sapo?, eso le dará unas feas verrugas. Dijo él chico mientras caminaba junto a katie que al ver esto solo agacho la mirada mientras se quedaba detrás del muchacho

No tardaron mucho al llegar cerca de la linda "pareja", que casi no notaron su presencia, así que solo se dejo notar.

Shingo: hola guiche aqui traigo este pastel que encargaste. Dijo simplemente dejándolo frente a ambos. vaya así que conseguiste una nueva amiga, que paso con katie. Dijo simplemente cabreando al rubio, y de paso su acompañante.

Moontemercy: como que nueva?, quien demonios es esa tal katie?!. Preguntó completamente fuera de si la chica.

Guiche: no es nadie, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, este tonto solo te esta confundiendo. Trato de excusarse él chico pero de pronto algo paso

Shingo: entonces, me dices que no la conoces a ella. Dijo dando un paso al costado dejando ver a una katie que tenía una mucha entre furia y tristeza.

Guiche: k-k-katie, q-que sorpresa es verte aquí, esto es solo...No pudo terminar su frase tras ser recibido por un pastelazo en su cara.

Katie: eres un estúpido!. Dijo con furia para luego darle una bofetada al chico que resonó por toda la escuela, luego de esto la castaña se marcho para llorar en paz en otro lado.

Shingo: bueno me voy te dejo con tus problemas, mujeriego. Dijo como si nada yendose con sus manos en la nuca.

Guiche: y en que estábamos?. Dijo él chico mirando a la rubio a su lado la cual solo fruncio él ceño.

 **PLAAAAAAF**

la rubia le dio una poderoza bofetada dejándole la cara marcado al chico, ello solo se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, guiche estaba completamente furioso así que fue donde shingo él cual estaba junto a louise comiendo, bueno él en él piso y ella en la mesa.

Guiche: tu como te atreves a deshonrar aun noble como yo, además de hacer llorar a las chicas. Reclamo muy iracundo él él rubio algo que no le agrado a shingo.

Shingo: a mi que me metes, yo no fui él que salia con dos chicas a la vez, además. Dijo mientras se levantaba y lo miraba cara a cara. Cualquiera que haga llorar una chica, no merece ni siquiera hacerse llamar hombre, asi que...eso en que te deja?. se burlo él adolescente del rubio provocando que louise se atragantara con la comida.

Guiche: maldito ,te reto a un duelo, te espero en 20 cerca de la capilla, y por favor no te acobardes. Se intento burlar él chico para luego marcharse.

Shingo: hum, así que quiere pelear, bueno una pelea AY AY AY AY. Empezó a chillar él mientras la pelirosa le jalaba la oreja. Porque louise?. Preguntó por la acción de ella tras soltarse

Louise: estas loco, no puedes pelear con el, te lastimaras. Trato de sonar furiosa para ocultar la preocupación que tenia hacia él castaño

shingo: no puedo dejar pasar esto, fui retado y mi orgullo como luchador me obliga a aceptar él duelo. dijo simplemente mientras ponía una mano sobre él hombro de la chica. Así que no te preocupes. Dijo dándole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

No sabia él porque pero él corazón de louise empezó a latir con fuerza, una calidad sensación rodio su interior, era muy agradable para ella.

Shingo volteo a ver a un lado viendo como katie seguía llorando él solo se acerco a ella la cual al ver lo se abalanzo sobre él a abrazarlo y llorar sobre su pecho.

Katie: oh shingo, fui una tonta, guiche se burlo de mi todo este tiempo y yo realmente creí que me amaba, WUAAAAH. Lloro con un poco mas de fuerza esta vez luego de unos pocos minutos se calmó, shingo la separo ante la atenta mirada celosa de louise y le hablo

Shingo: no te culpes, una chica linda como tu no debe llorar por basura como él, así que deja yo me encargo. Dijo él mientras le daba un pulgar en alto a la chica.

Katie sintió como su corazon latía con fuerza, una agradable sensación rodio su corazón, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo, ella solo acento con la cabeza a lo dicho por él castaño

shingo: bueno, voy a cambiarme, LOS VEO EN PATIO EN 10 MINUTOS. Se fue gritando lo ultimo al salir del lugar.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DE LAS TORRES PRINCIPALES DE LA ESCUELA**

Se podía ver como en una gran oficina colbert hablaba de algo sumamente importante con un señor de edad bastante avanzada, él era él director de la academia, el señor osmound.

Osmound: así que la señorita valliere invocó un plebeyo como familiar, eso no tiene procedente, pero lo que me dicer es un poco dudoso, estas seguro de esto. Pregunto él viejo viendo él informe traído por él calvo. (él pelado de brazzer con lentes :v)

Colbert: no hay duda, esas son las runas del legendario gandalf, él familiar más poderoso que se registro, capaz de usar cualquier arma, este chico me parece que podría ser aquel legendario familiar. Hablo como si estuviera describiendo al ser mas poderoso de todos.

Osmound: hum, como dijiste que se llama este chico. Preguntó el viejo al calvo que reacciono

Colbert: shingo, shingo yabuki, eso dijo él cuando se presento ante la señorita louis. dijo simplemte hasta que un escándalo lo hizo acercarse a la ventana llamando la atención del viejo.

Osmound: que pasa allá abajo. Dijo mientras se colocaba al lado del calvo.

Colbert: me parece que es un duelo entre él joven grammont y ¿el familiar de la señorita louise?, que no los duelo están prohibidos. Pregunto un poco shockeado por lo que estaba pasando

Osmound: solo si son entre nobles, no entre noble y un familiar, así que dejalo, quiero ver si tu teoría es cierta. Hablo él viejo mientras él calvo solo asentía con la cabeza.

Sin duda iba a ser interesante este combate, aunque tenían miedo que alguno se lastimará de gravedad.

 **EN EL PATIO**

habia muchos alumnos al rededor de donde se llevaría acabo él duelo, guiche estaba como si nada mirando a shingo él cual solo estiraba sus piernas a la vez que decía algo.

Shingo: 1..2. Cambio de pierna para volver a contar. 3...4, shingo siempre es él mejor. Dijo para finalizar su estiramiento y mirar al rubio, solo apunto con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se encendían en fuego rojo, algo que sorprendió a todos. Si no le tienes miedo a quemarte con él ardiente sol, pues adelante a pelear. Dijo mientras apagaba su mano y adoptaba su postura de combate.

Guiche: ja, crees que me rebajare a pelear de manera física contigo, tu lucharas contra ellas. De un momento a otro uso su barita para lanzar varios pétalos de roza, los cuales surgieron una armadura de bronce de cada pétalo. mi nombre es guiche él bronce, mi especialidad es él elemento tierra, así que mis valquirias de bronce serán tus oponentes. Dijo él muchacho mientras ordenaba a las armaduras atacar .

 **INSERTAR OTS DE SHINGO "STILL GREEN".**

shingo esquivo él primer ataque de la valquiria que lo trato de apuñalar con su lanza, todos veían como él chico esquivaba con bastante facilidad los ataques, la armadura era buena pero no tanto como billy kane o su hermana, él castaño esquivo un ataque frontal usando una rodada hacia adelante quedando justo por debajo de la armadura, así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y contraatacó

Shingo: KUAREE! (tragate esto). grito él chico mientras ejecutaba perfectamente él 100 shiki oni yaki, dando de lleno a la valquiria que salio disparada envuelta en fuego.

Luego de esto shingo empezó a reunir chi, cuando junto lo suficiente salio disparado a chocar contra una armadura que estaba desprevenida.

Shingo: MAKARERAI INDAYO! (yo no puedo perder!). Él castaño tacleo con una fuerza sobrehumana a la valquiria mandándola a volar a unos 10 metros de distancia

Todos están sorprendidos de la manera que shingo derrotaba a las valquiria, si quiera era humano?, se preguntaban todos, aunque él era él mas normal de sus amigos

Shingo esquivo varios tajos de una tercera valquiria, esta trato de cortarlo de manera vertical pero la espada paso de largo ya que shingo se hizo a un lado antes de que lo tocaran, aprovechando él momento shingo realizó su oculto (kof 2002)

Primero le dio un gancho derecho luego volvió a girar sobre su ejepara volver a darle otro gancho derecho, luego le conecto un uppercut izquierdo, luego le dio un codazo izquierdo luego uno derecho, repito él mismo golpe de codos otrvez elevándolo un poco en él aire para terminar ejecutando él oni yaki en él aire, finalizando así un ataque de fuego de 14 hits.

Luego vio como otra valquiria trato de atacarlo pero esta fue atacada por él castaño que le dio de lleno con su 101 shiki oboroguruma mikansei, la cual consistía en una triple patada aérea qué la mando lejos muy lejos a la valquiria.

Luego decidió acabar contra la ultima valquiria dándole de lleno con su burning shingo.

Shingo: MOERO!. ataco primero con un gancho izquierdo para luego girar en sentido contrario y darle otro gancho pero este era derecho. SHINGO!. grito dándole un uppercut izquierdo, para luego darle una seguidilla de golpes, para luego agarrarla del pecho. MOERO!. Termino con una tacleada mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

Todos estaban asombrados, era increíble que un simple plebeyo destruyera de esa manera a las armaduras de bronce, aunque ahora dudaban que fuera un plebeyo ya que estaba usando magia de elemento fuego o eso creían ellos.

Guiche: e-e-es i-imposible. Tartamudeo aterredo y shockeado al ver esto, sus valquirias de bronce fueron derrotadas por ese familiar, pero él miedo lo palarizo dejándolo a merced del ataque final de shingo que venia a toda marcha.

Shingo le ejecuto su shingo kick mandándolo derecho a besar él suelo al rubio, todos veían como shingo había derrotado fácilmente a guiche

Shingo: ORE NO KACHIDA! (la victoria es mi!). Dijo él mientras alzaba su puño en alto en símbolo de victoria.

Todos los alumnos empezaban a silbar a aplaudir y demás en forma de alentacion eufórica, eso habia sido lo mas increíble que habían visto.

Louise: shingo!. Grito esta tacleandolo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Baka me preocupé mucho, no lo vuelas hacer. Dijo entre sollozos la chica.

Shingo: jeje, no te preocupes e estado en situaciones peores, además ya viste que gane. Dijo con actitud siempre optimista.

Siesta/katie: felicidades. Dijeron ambas al llegar, están muy sorprendidas por la pelea del chico

Mientras él pequeño grupo hablaba con shingo dos chicas se acerban a susodicho grupo de jóvenes, eran kirche y tabitha

Kirche: hola guapo, me parece que no nos presentaron antes, me llamó kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Dijo ella tratando de seducir al chico. Oh y ella es mi amiga tabitha. Dijo mientras apuntaba a su amiga que leía un libro

Shingo: eh?, a si me llamo shingo, es un gusto en conocerlas a ambas. Dijo con su actitud optimista de siempre.

Louise: que quieres pechos de vaca?. Reclamó bastante enojada la pelirosa asustando un poco a todos.

Kirche: que?, acaso no puedo hablarle a tu lindo familiar, que parece que puede usar él elemento fuego, me podrias explicar como puedes tener magia si se supone que eres un plebeyo. Pregunto la chica curiosa ya que ella también era una maga de elemento fuego

Shingo: en realidad no es magia, son las flamas kusanagi, un poder que me regalaron hace poco, y como funcionan es un poco difícil de explicar. Dijo él chico mientras se ponía pensativo.

Katie: vaya si querés increíble shingo-kun. Dijo ella muy emocionada por lo que había dicho su nuevo interés amoroso

Siesta: si eres increible shingo-san. Dijo ella un poco mas tranquila

Shingo no sabía lo mucho que había cambiado todo ahora, pero muchas aventuras comenzaran desde ahora, nuevos amigos aparecieron y otros no tan amigables pero solo él futuro dirá que pasara.

* * *

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESTE ES LA ACTUALIZACION DEL FIC, DECIDI CONTINUARLO AL VER QUE A UNOS CUANTO LE GUSTO ESTO, OK ME DESPIDO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES DE ESTA HISTORIA, HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS DE FANFICTION COMO DICEN QUE LES VA?, PUES YO BIEN, VENGO A ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE VEO QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTA, VEO QUE SE HIZO ALGO POPULAR, BUENO ESO NO ME IMPORTA CON QUE A USTEDES LE GUSTE ME BASTA Y SOBRA, QUERIA CONTAR UNAS CUANTAS CURIOSIDAS DE FIC QUE SAQUE DEL JUEGO Y QUE TUVE EN CUENTA A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR:**

 **1- LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE KYO Y SHINGO EN EL LISTADO DE GOLPES DE LOS JUEGOS KOF SON IGUALES SOLO TIENEN OTRO NOMBRE, POR EJEMPLO 114 ara kami QUE ES DE KYO Y EN SHINGO SERIA EL 114 ara kami mikansei, LA ULTIMA PALABRA AGREGADA SIGNIFICA INCOMPLETO, YA QUE SHINGO NO PUEDE USAR LAS FLAMAS POR ESO SE LLAMA ASI, EN MI FIC PUSE EL NOMBRE SIN LA ULTIMA PALABRA YA QUE AHORA USA LAS FLAMAS.**

 **2- EL UNICO MOVIMIENTO QUE SHINGO TENDRA COMO INCOMPLETO SERIA EL 101 shiki Oboroguruma, YA QUÉ AUN SHINGO NO PUEDE REALIZAR LA TRIPLE PATADA EN EL AIRE, ASI QUE SOLO ENGANCHA DOS PATADAS EN EL AIRE PARA LUEGO CAER O LAS FRACCIONA EN TRES SALTOS DIFERENTES, O SEA COMO EN KOF 97 Y 98.**

 **3- SHINGO NO TIENE NOVIA EN KOF, PERO EN EL FIC HARE QUE ALGUNA CHICA DE KOF SE CIENTA MUY ATRAIDO HACIA EL, NO SE SI SERA KASUMI TODOH O CHIZURU KAGURA O ATHENA ASAMIYA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA?, USTEDES DECIDEN COMPAS :V**

 **4- NO SE MUESTRA EN LOS KOF, PERO CADA VES QUE SHINGO Y SU EQUIPÓ ENTRABAN EN LAS BASES DE NESTS SE TENIAN QUE ENFRENTAR CON UN EJERCITO DE CLONES DE KYO, ASI QUE EL YA TIENE EXPERIENCIA EN ESO DE ACABAR CON LAS VIDAS DE PERSONAS, PERO NO POR ESO ES QUE LE GUSTE HACERLO, PERO TAMBIEN POR ESO PUDO LIDIAR CON TODAS LAS ARMADURAS A LA VEZ.**

 **BUENO CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS, AQUI VAMOS:**

 **Kevin4491: gracias bro por darle una oportunidad al fic, espero que disfrutes la actualización**

 **Black998: gracia amigo, bienvenido al grupo, espero que te guste la actualización, claro que se de kof este juego fue mi infancia, mi personaje favorito de kof es shingo, mi equipo en todo los kof (excepto xii, xiii y xiv), era shingo, kyo y por ultimo iori o kim**

 **Neopercival: gracias amigo espero que te guste la historia, gracias por las ideas la tendré en cuenta para mas adelante (ward discreto :v)**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO.**

 **CAPITULO 2: UN DIA DE COMPRAS, LA ESPADA QUE HABLA**

inserten el opening de zero no tsukaima pero con algunos cambio, en vez de saito esta shingo.

 **PATIO DE LA ESCUELA**

ya había finalizado el duelo contra guiche, los alumnos ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios o a alguna parte diferente a la vez que hablaban y discutían las habilidades que había mostrado nuestro heroe de cabello castaño el cual estaba siendo acosado en este momento por la chica de senos grandes y cabello rojo

Kirche: oye shingo, no quieres algo que te pondrá mas caliente tus flamas. Dijo esta mientras agarraba la cabeza del muchacho mientas la apretaba con fuerza entre sus enormes pechos.

Esto puso celosa a louise ,katie y siesta, aunque esta ultima no sabia el porque, pero le daba rabia que le hagan eso a shingo, la chica de cabello rosado solo jalo del brazo al castaño para alejarlo de las garras de la chica, shingo estaba completamente azul a causa de la falta de oxigeno

Shingo: t-t-toda mi vida paso frente a mis ojos, aun no se como sobreviví a la explosión del cañón zero?. Se pregunto para si mismo dejando en completo desconcierto y confusión a las chicas.

Louise: oye shingo, quiero preguntarte algo?, esos movimientos que usaste, son todos o tienes guardado alguno mas?. Pregunto la chica recordando que el castaño le contó que en su libreta anota todo lo nuevo para no olvidarse ( **N/A: para mi que esa libreta tiene hojas infinitas :v)**

Shingo: em no, no use todos porque en la mayoría sigo practicando y en otros apenas y los controlo con el fuego, ahora le muestro uno que mas o menos lo manejo. Dijo el castaño alejándose un poco, apunto aun viejo tronco cortado

Shingo: KURAE! (tragate esto!). grito mientras soltaba una pequeña llama terestre la cual al tocar el árbol creo una pequeña explosión como la de una mini volcán.

Todas las chicas estaban con la boca abierta, excepto tabitha la cual mantenía su boca cerrada pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato.

Shingo: ese es el 108 shiki yami barai, es una vieja técnica de mi maestro, luego viene esta que es mas poderosa RAAAAAAA!. grito mientras levantaba su mano al aire mientras esta se prendía fuego, shingo reunió el máximo chi que podía hasta que lo soltó todo en un gran ataque. KURAE YAGARE (tragate mis flamas!). Grito el chico mientras daba un pequeño derrape para adelante soltando una enorme llamarada de casi 6 metros de longitud.

De nuevo las chicas se asombraron por esto, kirche se preguntaba si el era bueno con esto de las llamas como serian sus maestros.

louise: q-q-que fue eso?. Pregunto algo shokeada aun por lo que acababa de presenciar

Shingo: ese el ura 108 shiki orochi nagi, es el ataque insignia de kusanagi-san, el lo puede hacer mas fuerte, cubriendo con fuego todo su cuerpo, y lanzándolo mucho mas lejos, yo aún no lo controlo del todo, por eso es que me sale a medias él movimiento, aunque aun no me sale el Saishuu Kessen Ougi "Mu Shiki", que consiste en dar golpes usando dobles a base de fuego, pero pronto lo dominare. Dijo el muchacho dando un pulgar en alto a las chicas.

Luego de esto todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos o habitaciones, shingo decido irse a dormir ya que era muy cansador usar tanto chi e fuego, así que tan sólo apoyo su cabeza en su cama improvisada se dormio

Louise lo miraba de manera comprensiva, y algo incomoda, podía ver en shingo algo de esperanza para romper tal vez ese compromiso que hicieron encontra de su voluntad hace años, tal vez shingo podía vencer a ese noble con el que la comprometieron, pero tal vez no, aunque lo que ella ignoraba era la enorme fuerza que tenían los sujetos que ya a derrotado shingo, por ejemplo a yashiro nanakase, ralf jones o inclusive krisaliz o zero, todos con un enorme poder de fuerza bruta y poderes especiales, ella miro el rostro del dormido castaño, sin darse cuenta ella empezó s fantasear con alguna cita romántica con el chico, luego de unos minutos, ella se dio cuenta de esto para luego tener la cara roja, después sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, así que decido irse a dormir.

Louise: algún día, algún día seré líbre. Solo susurro mientras se quedaba dormida en su cama.

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

a pasado una semana desde aquel combate donde shingo puso en su lugar al tal guiche, desde entonces la servidumbre de la academia a visto al castaño como su héroe, alguien que los llenaba de orgullo, siempre le daban comida al muchacho, algo que lo agradecía bien después de un buen entrenamiento, por su parte algunas chicas se volvieron muy cercano al castaño

Siesta, ella siempre charlaba con el adolescente, cada vez que el le ayudaba en algo o lo cuando lo miraba en tiempo libre como entrenaba, la pelinegra no sabia el porque pero algo empezaba a florecer en su corazón, un sentimiento que aparecía cada vez que estaba con el muchacho, era fuerte pero no arrogante, por lo contrario era noble, amigable y un poco inocente, algo que le atraía mucho a ella.

Kirche, ella era la mas directa de todas al mostrar o intentar mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el chico, desde la primera vez que lo vio se sintió atraída a el, una vez mientras el chico entrenaba pudo apreciar el torso desnudo del muchacho, por primera vez a la morena le dio una hemorragia nasal al ver tal musculatura, siempre hablaba con el chico pero este era muy inexperto en el amor así que no entendía las indirectas o los acercamientos de ella

Tabitha, ella era la mas fría de todas, por alguna razón ella siempre lo miraba de lejos al chico, el siempre se acercaba a ella para tener alguna practica amigable y entretenida, la chica de cabello azul se sorprendió al ver las maravillas del mundo del chico, este le mostró su iPhone 7, le explico como funcionaban y todo, inclusive en un movimiento rápido shingo la abrazo y se tomaron una selfie, la chica al sentir el calor del muchacho hizo que por primera vez en años su frío corazón empezara a sentir algo, también por alguna razón el familiar de la chica, la dragón syphild se había encariñado mucho con el chico

Katie, ella era muy inocente a la hora de hablar con el chico, siempre le traía algún postre casero el cual shingo comía con muchas aprecio, aveces charlaba con el chico de alguna curiosidad sobre su mundo y demás.

Ahora tanto shingo como louise estaban preparando un caballo para viajar ala ciudad de tristain para comprar un par de cosas en el mercado, demás de que la chica de cabello rosa le regalaría algo a su querido familiar

Louise: ok shingo vámonos, tenemos un largo viajes de 3 horas para llegar al lugar. Dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver que hacia su familiar, el cual se sonrojo un poco al verlo

Shingo llevaba su ropa de calle, la cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una playera blanca con negro, sobre esta tenia una sudadera de color azul con el cierre abierto, ahora no llevaba puesto su banda en la frente pero si sus guantes.

Shingo: si louise-san vamos. Dijo el chico mientras se colocaba uno de los dos audífono para luego conectarlo a su celular y empezar a escuchar musica, pero shingo noto que louise estaba sonrojada y de manera soñadora. Em...estas bien?. Preguntó el chico viendo a la chica que casi al instante salio de su transe

Ambos decidieron subir al caballo y salir en dirección a la ciudad de tristain, mientras louise dirijia al caballo, shingo hiba escuchando musica de un rapero que le recomendó su amigo rock howard.

Shingo: ya estamos por llegar?. preguntó mientras por su audífonos escuchaba la canción "impossible" de manafest.

Louise: si ya estamos por llegar, y que demonios es esa cosa que tienes en las orejas?. Pregunto la chica al notar bien los audífonos.

Shingo: esto?, son audífonos, con ellos puedo escuchar musica desde mi ó el muchacho mientras colocaba el otro audífono en ela oreja izquierda de la chica mientras el empezaba a buscar una canción, hasta que la encontró, un tema el cual era el opening de sora no otoshimono forte. mira escucha. Dijo el chico reproduciendo la canción.

La chica quedo algo sorprendida por la acción del chico para luego empezar a disfrutar de la musica en lo que quedaba de viaje.

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUES O 6 CANCIONES.**

los chicos estaban recorriendo la gran ciudad, mas precisamente la parte de tiendas y puestos de venta.

Shingo: vaya si que es grande la ciudad (aunque el centro comercial de tokyo era enorme, aun recuerdo cuando athena-chan me hizo cargar sus compras el día que kensou-san se enfermo). Pensó reflexionando el muchacho

Louise: si es grande, ahora debemos comprarte un arma para que estés bien equipado para los duelos, bueno es que si te metes en uno de nuevo. Hablo la chica sorprendiendo un poco al chico

Shingo: un arma?, pero si yo prefiero pelear a mano descubierta, es mas fácil, pero si quieres regalarme una por mi esta bien. Dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco.

Louise: b-bueno, pero primero hay que comprar un par de suministros que me faltan. Dijo ella para luego empezar a caminar junto al chico

Ambos caminaron por los alrededores comprando todo lo que necesitaban, papeles para escribir, plumas nuevas y tinta, aunque shingo le había dado un par de bolígrafos a la chica que eran mas duraderos y manchaban menos.

 **15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE**

luego de haber comprado todo ambos se dirigían a una tienda donde parecía una tienda de venta de armas, ambos entraron encontrándose con un vendedor algo bajito y regordete, todo lo que veía al mirar a louise era un costal de monedas con patas (:v)

Vendedor: en que le puede servir un humilde servidor como yo a usted su alteza. Hablo lo mas cordial y tranquilo que pudo.

Louise: si si, dejemos de lado las formalidades, quiero una espada para mi familiar, una de buena calidad y de buen porte. Dijo casi como una orden mientras que shingo miraba todas armas.

Vendedor: creo que ya se lo que le puede servir. Dijo mientras se iba a la trastienda, para luego volver al los 2 minutos con una espada mediana de esgrima. Esta son de buena calidad, muchos nobles la compran para equipar a sus sirvientes. Hablo el sujeto mientras le daba la espada al castaño

Shingo la miraba de todas la formas posible, examinaba su filo, el mango la hoja, y la guarda, luego por ultimo quiso inducir un poco de fuego en la espada pero no servía.

Shingo: ñe no me gusta, es muy pequeña para mi, no puedo usar mis flamas en esto, además, esta porquería se va a romper. Dijo el chico de volviendo el arma a un shockeado vendedor.

Louise: no tienes algo que se digno de un noble, quiero lo mejor para mi lindo y fuerte familiar. Dijo ella cayendo tarde en lo dicho, se sonrojo pero mantuvo la mirada seria, mientras que shingo al escucharla se sonrojo también y desvío la mirada mientras se rascaba con un dedo la mejilla derecha en vergüenza.

Dueño del local no sabía que hacer hasta que recordó algo, del estante superior de la pared, bajo un gran estuche, del cual al abrir salio una gran y brillante espada de oro con gemas en el mango, la espada era muy brillante que el cataño creyó que necesitaba los lentes de k' para mirarla y no quedarse ciego.

Vendedor: esto es lo mejor de lo mejor en la tienda, exportada directa de germanía, esta espada fue hecha por lord shupei, cortara lo que sea. Dijo el tipo mientras le entregaba el arma a shingo

Louise: y cuanto cuesta?. Dijo la chica realizando la pregunta del millón al vendedor..

Vendedor: cuesta 3000 moneda de oro. Dijo como si nada mientras el rostro de la pelirosa se cambiaba a uno de terror e impacto

Louise: QUUEEEEE?!, con eso me compro una mansión. Dijo ella en total euforia y enojo

Vendedor: sin ofender, pero esta espada vale su peso en oro, así que no debería quejarse. Dijo el vendedor haciendo que la chica se enojara mas aun

Mientras ambos discutían por el precio, shingo estaba examinando el arma, ya que se dio cuenta de algo, que el oro era un material muy blando, su estructura molecular y resistencia eran mucho menor al del bronce y peor al del hierro, así que usando un poco de fuerza empezó a doblar la hoja de la espada hasta que...

 **CRAAAACK**

la espada se rompió en dos, el sonido saco de su discusión a louise y al vendedor que al ver que paso quedaron completamente impactados

Vendedor/Louise: S-S-SE R-ROMPIO. Gritaron mientas miraban impactados lo que sucedió, shingo los miro con cara de "es enserio?", para luego hablar.

Shingo: louise-san esta espada es una basura total, no tiene ni filo, es de oro pero tiene la resistencia de una ramita seca, alta calidad mi trasero. Dijo el chico depositando el arma arma en el mostrador.

De nuevo la chica de cabello rosado estaba discutiendo con el vendedor, shingo tenia cara de molestia ya que su amiga/ama le quiera comprar a toda costa un arma y el vendedor solo le daba baratijas, en eso una voz se escucha en la habitación entera

?: psss, oye amigo. Se escuchó la voz misteriosa mientras ambos adolescente buscaban su origen con la mirada.

Shingo: quien dijo eso. Se preguntó en chico mientras su amiga mostraba cara de que no tenía idea.

?; oye amigo, aqui en el barril. se escucho de nuevo, shingo se acerco a un barril lleno de espadas rotas y gastadas, hasta que se encontrar con una muy peculiar que tenia la hoja un poco gastada y algo oxidada.

Shingo tomo el arma en sus manos y pudo sentir como si alguien estuviera sellado dentro de esta

?: uff, por fin algo de luz, gracias amigo. Dijo esta con voz robotica mientras shingo se sorprendía un poco

Shingo: wow una espada que habla!. Exclamo el mientras sostenía ahora el aa con ambas manos, por su parte louise esta sorprendida por el arma parlanchina

Derflinger: así es compañero, me llamo derflinger, la espada parlante, es un placer conocerte. Dijo esta mientras se presentaba

Shingo: hola derf-san, me llamo shingo yabuki pero solo dime shingo, también es un gusto conocerte. Dijo este mientras sonreía a la vez que debajo de su guante las runas comenzaban a brillar.

Derflingel: veo que aunque eres un humano normal sin magia, dentro de ti hay un poder mayor que cual quien noble que e visto. Dijo el mientras se notaba algo de asombro en en su voz.

Shingo: jeje gracias, nos llevaremos muy bien bro. Dijo este mientras se acercaba a la maga con el arma en mano. Me llevo a mi nuevo hermano. dijo mientras blandía a su nueva espada/amigo mientras esta empezaba a llorar de alegría, después de años por era elegida.

Louise: em..ok, cuanto es?. Preguntó esta mientras miraba al vendedor el cual tenia una cara de alivio.

Vendedor: serían solo 200 monedas de oro, pero por favor solo llevensela. Dijo el mientras suplicaba un poco.

Luego de pagar por la espada, ambos solo salieron en dirrecion a la academia, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los estaba obrevando, eran kirche y tabitha, que veían como la chica de cabello rosa le compraba al castaño una espada, así que esta para no quedarse atrás decidió comprar a shingo una arma aun mejor, o eso creería ella.

 **MAS TARDE EN LA NOCHE.**

ahora tanto louise como shingo estaban en la habitación de la maga, mientras el chico estaba afilando a la espada con una piedra de afilar que pidió en la cocina, la maga estaba haciendo tarea en el escritorio.

Shingo: muchas gracias por comprarme una nueva espada e amigo louise-san, eres la mejor. Dijo este mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mucho.

Louise: n-n-no hay de que. Dijo esta mientras trataba de manera fallida de no tartamudear, sentía que su corazón latía a casi mil por hora

De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta así que el castaño solo se levanto a ver quien estaría molestando a esta hora, así que al abrirla se encontró con cierta morena de cabello rojo y su amiga de cabello azul cielo.

Shingo: hola chicas. Saludo este mientras ambas entraban al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabello rosa se enojaba un poco

Louise: que quieres aqui zerbst?. Preguntó ella bastante molesta que interrumpieran la tranquilidad de ella con su familiar.

Kirche: que pasa acaso no puedo visitar a mi chico preferido. Dijo esta mientras se insinuaba a shingo, a la vez que este deba varios paso a un lado, por alguna razón la chica le trasmitía un cierto aura de luguria que lo incomodaba.

Shingo: oye conpa protegeme, creo que si me descuido kirche me puede violar. Susurro este mientras se acerca a su espada/amigo

Derflinger: descuida yo te cuido la espalda, recuerda, hermanos hasta el fin. Dijo este mientras era empuñado por el castaño.

Kirche: bueno la fin, vine a darte esto cariño. Dijo ella mientras le daba al castaño una caja larga de regalo.

El castaño estaba confundido por el regalo de la pelirroja, empezó a desenvolver el regalo hasta que encontró lo que había dentro de la caja, era nada menos que ¿la espada de oro?, no que había roto, shingo solo agarro la espada e infligió algo de fuerza mientras esta se doblaba hasta que...

 **CRAAAAACK**

ante el asombro de la pechugona y la diversión de la tabla, la espada se quebró como si fuera una ranita seca.

Derflinger: odio las copias baratas. Dijo este mientras shingo asentía con la cabeza.

Kirche: l-l-la espada se rompió. Tartamudeo mientras louise se ría como loca

Louise: ajajaja se nota que no sabes elegir las cosas, compraste ese pisapapeles súper caro. Dijo esta mientras se seguía riendo.

Kirche: yo solo quería regalarle a mi cariñito algo mejor que esa vieja y oxidada espada. Dijo esta tratando de defenderse.

Derflinger: oye cuida tus palabras senos de vaca. Grito este mientras kirche se enfurecía mas a la vez que louise reía, en cualquier momento su estomago estallaría

Kirche: de que te ríes tabla de planchar. Grito esta mientras louise reaccionaba por el insulto recibido

Louise: pues de ti vaca lechera!. Contesto esta mientras se enojaba aun mas.

De la nada una gran batalla campal de insultos se desato en el cuarto, tabitha no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía ya que era normal que pelearan entre ellas de esa forma, por su parte shingo solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza por lo dicho por su espada.

Shingo (c mamo :v). era en lo único que pensaba el castaño por lo dicho por su amigo

Luego de un rato ambas chicas se cansaron de pelear para luego la pelirroja se marchara sin antes decir que pronto tendría su revancha.

Louise: BUAAAA! Que sueño, creo que es hora de ir a dormir. Dijo esta mientras se metía en su cama ya con su piña. Buenas noches shingo. Dijo simplemente para luego arroparse y dormir

Shingo: buenas noches louise-san. Dijo este mientras se sacaba sus tenis para luego meterse dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

Y así termino este alocado día para nuestro protagonistas, pero algo me dice que pronto tendrán mas aventuras para disfrutar, pelear e incluso para ponerse algo melosos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

inserten el ending de zero no tsukaima pero en vez de saito esta shingo.

* * *

 **MUY BUIEN MIS COMPAS DE FANFICTION AQUI CONCLUYE LA ACTULIZACION DE ESTE FIC TAN ACLAMADO POR ALGUNOS DE USTEDES, PERO EN FIN, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS OPINIONES DEL CAP EN LOS REVIEWS, TAMBIÉN NO OLVIDEN DE VOTAR QUE CHICA DE KOF ESTARA CON SHINGO CUANDO ESTE VUELVA PARA EL KOF XV, BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO YO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA!, COMO ESTAN AMIGO DE FANFICTION, ESPERÓ QUE MUY BIEN, COMO SABEN NAVIDAD SE ACERCA Y LUEGO AÑO NUEVO, ASI QUE TUVE QUE TRABJAR HORAS EXTRAS PARA COMPARLE UN REGALO A MI MADRE, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO TENÍA MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO AHORA TENGO TIEMPO, PENSE EN PEDIRLE AYUDA A MI HERMANA PARA SEGUIR CON EL FIC, PERO RECORDE QUE ELLA UNA FUJOSHI Y CONVERTIRÍA TODO EN UN ASQUEROSO YAOI, ASI QUE DECIDI SEGUIR SOLO, BUENO UN SIGUE ABIERTO LA VOTACION DE CUAL CHICA DE KOF ESTA ENAMORADA DE SHINGO, LA VOTACIÓN ESTA ENTRA KASUMI TODOH O ATHENA ASAMIYA O CHIZURU KAGURA, USTEDES DECIDEN EN EL PROXIMO CAP HARE UNA PARTE DE QUE ESTA PASANDO EN EL MUNDO KOF DONDE ALGUNA DE ESA CHICA ESTARIA ENAMORADA DE EL.**

 **BUENO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON LAS RESPUESTA DE LOS REVIEWS:**

 **Black998: es bueno ver que tanto a ti como a los demás le gusta mi historia, espero que te guste la actualización, ahora shingo si se va a lucir.**

 **Kevin4491: gracias bro, tu apoyo también es bueno, sabes esa es la que tengo mas pensado que las demás, pero bueno veamos que pasa despues, espero que disfrutes la continuación.**

 **Neopercival: hola compa, como te va?, bueno te agradezco por las sugerencia, para contestar tus dudas, si shingo y las chicas irán al KoF XV pero después de la guerra por halkenia, no ira al KoF ya que este se esta desarrollando mientras el esta en el mundo magico, bueno espero que disfrutes la actualizacion**

 **Anonymus: hermano, bienvenido al grupo, espero que te guste el cap, bueno para responder tus sugerencia, esa es buena, pero no se si hacerla pervertida de closet si sera mucho mas acertiva e posesiva en lo que se trata de su tiempo con shingo**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO ES HORA DE EMPEZAR, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO.**

 **CAP 3: EL RESCATE DE SIESTA, EL COMBATE CONTRA UN CONDE.**

 **OPENING: INTRO 1 DE ZERO NO TZUKAIMA.**

ya había pasado casi una semana desde que shingo había obtenido una nueva espada/amigo, como regalo de louise, como siempre se levantaba temprano a entrenar, ultimamemte kurishana se presentaba en los sueños del chico para darle un entrenamiento mental, a la vez que lo direccionaba e instruía de manera correcta en el dominio del estilo kusanagi, a la vez que había mejorado con la espada a una velocidad casi ridícula, aparentemente todo tenia que ver con la marca de familiar que tenia en su mano derecha.

Ahora se encontraba entrenando como todas las mañanas en las afueras de la escuela, se notaba que llevaba un tiempo así por el sudor que corria por su frente, el empuñaba a derflinger el cual estaba cubierto de fuego.

Shingo: b-bueno practiquemos los ultimos movimientos y listo. Dijo este mientras reunía algo de chi. KURAE! (tragate esto!). Grito el chico mientras con su mano lanzaba una onda de corte vertical en forma de media luna para luego lanzar otra igual con su espada, ambas se unieron creando una enorme onda de corte.

 **BOOOMB**

una explocion se genero, esta versión modificada del 108 shiki yami barai o como el la nombro, "doble yami barai", shingo se sentía cansado pero feliz de haberlo logrado, pero ahora faltaba una técnica más y se podría dar un buen descanso, de nuevo reunió el máximo de chi mientras una aura de color azul cobalto lo rodeaba, su espada se prendió fuego de nuevo.

Shingo: KURAE YAGARE! (tragate mis flamas). rugió este mientras hacia un gran corte horizontal con derflinger que lanzo una enorme llamarada la cual avanzo por unos 10 metros para luego generar una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

Shingo cayó de rodillas, al fin había logrado ejecutar el orchi nagi a la perfección si no que también lo había modificado para poder hacer desde su espada, de su frente una gran cantidad de sudor cai, el solo se termino por recostar boca arriba sobre el césped manteniendo los ojos cerrados, luego sintió como una gran sombra lo tapó, al abrir los ojos vio a siesta con una gran canasta llena de comida.

Siesta: le traje el desayuno shingo-san. Dijo esta mientras se arrodillaba para dejar el canasto con comida frente ella.

Shingo: gracias siesta siempre estas evitando que muera de hambré, gracias. Dijo este mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la chica, esta se avergonzó un poco, estaba por irse pero el castaño la detuvo. Espera no quieres acompañarme, es que es mucho y no creo poder comerlo yo solo. Dijo este sinceramente mientras sonreía como siempre.

La chica decidió acompañarlo, como siempre el chico era muy animado con su amiga maid, ella era divertida, inocente e servicial, siempre poniendo su trabajo antes que ella, se esforzaba al máximo siempre para complacer a todos, algo que el admiraba de ella.

 **MAS TARDE ESE DIA**

La clases habían finalizado, ahora shingo se encontraba junto a la maga en el patio trasero de la academia, la razón?, el castaño le ofreció su ayuda para entrenar a la en su control de energía, que era lo que desbalanceaba su control de la magia, así que primero le daría lalas bases para que pueda expulsar su poder.

Shingo: bueno louise-san, primero debes sentarte así. Dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de loto. Ahora solo canaliza tu chi en tus manos, canalizalo y crea una esfera así. Dijo este mientras empezaba a hacerlo

Una pequeña esfera de energía de color azul empezó a formarse entre las manos, esta creció hasta que tomo el tamaño de una naranja, la maga miraba muy asombrada esto, transmitía una sensacion muy cálida, la luz que emitía era muy linda para ella, unos segundos después shingo la deshizo

Shingo: bueno quiero que tu hagas lo mismo louise-san. Dijo el castaño invitando a la chica que lo hiciera también.

Louise: ok, lo intentaré. Dijo esta mientras imitaba a shingo en tanto la posición de meditación, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Shingo: solo despeja tu mente, no pienses en nada, busca esa chispa interior y hazla fluir por tu Cuerpo, (se que lo hará, cuando kusanagi-san me entreno tarde una semana en lograrlo pero se que ella tardara menos). Dijo con mucha esperanza y algo de nostalgia.

Los segundos pasaban para luego convertirse en minutos, no parecía pasar nada, el castaño estaba por detener el ejercicio, pero de pronto vio como una tenue aura blanca con dorado empeso a cubrir el cuerpo de la chica, shingo se sorprendió un poco para luego darle una nueva instrucción.

Shingo: muy bien!, lo lograste, ahora solo canalizalo en tus manos. Dijo el mientras la chica ponía una cara de molestia y esfuerzo.

Louise: o-o-ok lo intentare. Dijo ella de manera algo forzada, le era muy difícil mantener esto de expulsar su propia energía.

De luego de unos segundos una pequeña chispa empezó aparpadar entre las manos de louise, una pequeña luz empezó brillar, no era mas grande que un foquito de luz navideña pero era un gran Avance, luego de unos segundo la maga la deshizo para terminar jadeando muy pesadamente

Shingo: ajaja, lo lograste estoy muy Orgulloso de ti. Dijobel chico mientas se acercaba a la chica que estaba recostada en el césped boca arriba.

Louise: eso fue canzador, es normal que me quede así de agotada?. Preguntó ella mientras empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

Shingo: para tu primera vez, si, luego de un poco de entrenamiento lo harás sin problema, pero para que eso suceda tienes que entrenar muy duro, así que es hora de seguí. Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo para luego ayudarle a levantarse.

Louise: ok comencemos. Dijo ella mientras se colocaba a un lado del chico para empezar a correr un par de vueltas alrededor de la escuela.

 **MAS TARDE.**

ya estaba atardeciendo, se podía ver a shingo y louise sentados uno al lado del otro en el césped mientras miraban tranquilos como se ocultaba el sol, bueno shingo estaba tranquilo, la maga estaba muy agotada.

Louise: n-n-no me puedo ni mover, siempre entrenas así. Dijo la chica para luego mirar al castaño, el cual bajo la mirada al ser llamado por la chica.

Shingo: si, a veces es peor, pero te acostumbras rápido, saisyu-sensei me hacia entrenar con pesas de hasta 50 kilos cada una, y eran 5 las que usaba. Dijo este mientras recordaba el tiempo que entrenó con en padre de kyo kusanagi.

La chica estaba maravillada por las hazañas que el chico vivió en su mundo, tal parecía un interesante lugar para vivir, la chica se dejo recostar en el brazo derecho el castaño, el cual se sorprendió un poco por esto pero no le importaba, luego de un rato viendo la puesta del sol, el chico pensó que era hora de ya volver.

Shingo: creo que es hora de volver ya. Dijo el chico mientras trataba de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que la maga se había quedado dormida sobre el brazo del él.

Shingo se sonrojo un poco por esto, su rostro era muy hermoso cuando dormía, el solo sonrió para luego cargar a la dormida chica y empezar a volver hacia la escuela

 **5 DIAS MAS TARDE**

durante esta semana que había pasado, shingo había entrenado a louise en su control de chi, el avance de la maga había sido muy bueno, ahora podía crear esferas del tamaño de una naranja también pero solo por unos segundos, ya era de noche y otro día de entrenamiento había terminado, shingo estaba en la fuente lavando la ropa de el y de la maga.

Shingo: (vaya no sabia que el sudor podía apestar tanto la ropa). Penso el chico mientras fregaba una de las prendas de la chica, como estaba tan sumergido en si no noto a cierta maíd de cabello negro.

Siesta: quiere que le ayude con eso shingo-san. Preguntó la maid detrás del chico, el voltio algo sorprendido pero luego sonrio como siempre.

Shingo: claro, siempre aprecio tu ayuda siesta-san. Dijo el adolescente mientas se hacia un poco hacia el costado mientras siesta se colocaba a su lado y empezaban a lavar la ropa

Luego de unos minutos ambos terminaron de lavar y colgar la ropa, siesta le había dado una canasta de comida al chico, mientras ambos miran el cielo con 2 lunas, una roja y otra azul, el chico aún no se había acostumbrado a eso.

Siesta: gracias shingo-san. Dijo ella simplemente mientras confundía al chico por lo dicho.

Shingo: ¿gracias?, ¿por que o que?. Pregunto el chico muy confundido por esto, realmente no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

Siesta: jeje, te agradesco por aparecer en la vida de todos, desde tu llegada todo a cambiado bastante, algunos alumnos ahora son mas amables con el personal de la escuela, los trabajadores de aquí se sienten muy representados por ti, te apodan su flama ardiente, que los proteje de todo, también te digo gracias por ser... Dijo esta mientras se acercaba al muchacho que no sabia como reaccionar.

Shingo: s-s-si-esta-san, q-que haces?. Pregunto muy nervioso mientras trataba de articular alguna palabra mientras el rostro de la chica se acercaba al de el.

Y nada, un beso, un tímido beso fue lo que paso, shingo tenia los ojos abiertos en par en par como platos, pero se dejo llevar y correspondío el beso, algo que hizo gemir levemente a la chica, luego de unos 2 minuto ambos se separaron a causa de la falta de aire mientras un delgado hilo de saliva se cortaba.

Siesta: y por ser aquel de que me enamore. Dijo esta mientras se levantaba para luego hirse caminando de vuelta en silencio hacia el edificio.

Shingo quedo mirando el cielo recostado en el suelo, pensando en que demonios había pasado, el había empezado a sentirse atraído hacia louise, pero ahora que siesta lo había besado su cabeza y corason se encontraban muy confundido, no sabia que hacer, realmente desearía que kyo estuviera aquí para aconsejarle en algo sobre esto.

Cuando ella se había alejado lo suficiente de el su sonrisa se desvaneció, su rostro se lleno de tristesa y melancolía mientras de sus ojos caían un par de lágrimas.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

ya era de día, siesta que ahora estaba vestida de civil, se encontraba mirando desde las afueras de la academia el edificio donde shingo louise se quedaban, en su rostro tenia dibujado una sonrisa pero de melancolía e tristeza.

Siesta: al menos pude decirte lo que siento, adiós shingo-san no te olvidare. Dijo este mientras subía a una carroza la cual se empieza a marchar lejos de la escuela.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de louise, shingo encontraba recién despertando, no había entrenado como todas las mañanas, esto fue a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cubaza estaba llena de esa escena que le fue casi imposible conciliar él sueño, asi que solo se levanto a despertar a louise.

Shingo: louise-san, louise-san!, despierte. Dijo en voz alta mientras se colocaba sus zapatos, a la vez la chica se levantaba de su cama.

louise: BUAAA~, buenos días shingo, ya volviste de tu entrenamiento?. Preguntó la chica mientras se empezaba a cambiar a la vez que el castaño se cubría la cara con una almohada.

Shingo: de hecho no, hoy decidí descansar un poco. Dijo en mientras se baja la almohada al ver que su amiga ya de había cambiado.

Louise: bueno, creo que es bueno que descanses un esta mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para luego salir de el acompañada de shingo.

Ambos se dirijian hacia el salón de clase, el cual louise entro sola a causa que tenia un examen escrito y no dejaron que shingo entre a causa de que temían que ella hiciera trampa con ayuda del castaño, así que ahora shingo s encontraba paseando por la escuela.

Su primera parada fue el lugar donde se quedaban los familiares mientras los alumnos estudiaban todo el dia, el se había encariñado con todo ellos pero en especial de la dragón de la chica tabitha, pero como no sabia donde lo dejaba prefirió ir a la cocina para comer algo.

Shingo: como están!. Saludo el chico alegremente a todos mientras entran a la cocina.

Chef marteau: si es nuestra "flama ardiente", que hace por aquí. Preguntó él hombre con un voz muy varonil mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a shingo con mucha fuerza.

Shingo: tambien es bueno verte chef. Dijo este mientras era soltado por el robusto hombre. Vine a preguntar si tenían algo para comer, es que no desayune. Dijo este mientras se rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice.

Chef marteau: por usted lo que sea, venga coma. Dijo el hombre mientras lo sentaba al castaño para luego darle un plato lleno de comida.

El castaño solo empezó a devorar los alimentos, realmente estaba hambriento, por lo general siestas le traía algo para desayunar, pero no la vio en toda la mañana, desde lo de anoche, pero al recordad eso casi se ahoga con la comida, después de hacer pasar el alimento decidió hablar.

Shingo: veo que siesta tampoco esta aquí, de seguro esta limpiando en alguna otra parte. Dijo el castaño mientras veía como el rostro de todos cambiaba al de melancolía. ¿que, dije algo malo?. Pregunto el chico de manera algo inocente sin saber poder que el repentino cambio de ambiente

Chef marteau: bueno, ella se fue, no trabajara mas aquí en la academia. confeso en haciendo que el chico que dará en shock. Hoy vino el conde mott, es un noble que mantiene una relación económica con la escuela, de vez en cuando el viene a la academia a comprar nuevo sirviente, y esta vez fue el turno de la pequeña de siesta, le deseamos lo mejor. Dijo el hombre algo triste al no poder ver mas a la jovial joven .

El castaño solo quedo en completo shock al escuchar esto, aunque no sabia como reaccionar, en tristeza al no poder ver mas a la chica y tal vez aclarar las cosas con ella o rabia por haberla separado de sus amigo, así que shingo solo agradeció por la comida para luego marcharse.

El resto del día el castaño se la paso divagando por este asunto, algo le decía que siesta podía estar corriendo un gran peligro, tanto el como louise se encontraban en la habitación, shingo meditando y la chica haciendo sus tareas en el escritorio, tranquilamente el chico abrió sus ojos, para luego preguntarle algo a la chica.

Shingo: oe louise-san, conoce a un tal conde mott?. Preguntó el chico con algo de seriedad en su voz, algo que sorprendió mucho a la chica

Louise: em si, pero por que preguntas?. Respondio ella con otra pregunta hacia el chico que solo la miro y le dijo que era por curiosidad, así que ella le contestó. Es un sujeto muy asqueroso que mantiene una relación económica con la académia, por lo general viene aqui a buscar a sirvientar para su masion, pero no para que la limpien ni nada parecido, sino para que se vuelvan su amante. Dijo ella mientras los ojos del chico se abrían como platos.

Shingo: a-a-amante, ¿c-c-como una concubina?. Preguntó el chico algo esperanzado para que no sea lo que su mente le decía que podía estar pasando, pero por desgracia no era así, era peor.

Louise: no, hasta una concubina la pasaría mejor, el a las sirvientas que se lleva las usa para satisfacerse, las trata y usa como un mero juguete o esclava sexual, sin duda lo repito, es alguien muy asqueroso. Dijo ella con mucho odio en su voz pero pronto vio como shingo cerraba con fuerza su puño mientras este hacia el típico sonido al tronarse los nudillos. e-em p-p-pasa algo, tu cara da miedo. Dijo la chica algo asustada al ver la expresión de odio puro.

Shingo: me voy, voy a rescatar a siesta. dijo este mientras tomaba su espada y la colocaba a su espalda, pero de pronto la maga hablo.

Louise: oye a donde vas, ¿como que rescatar a siesta?, no entiendo nada así que explica. Exigió la chica muy confundido ya que no entendía bien lo que pasaba

Shingo: lo que pasa es que, el chef me contó que siesta fue comprada por ese tal conde, y tu me acaba de decir las atrocidades que hace, no lo permitiré ni siesta ni nadie merece esa vida. Dijo este mientras estaba apunto de acercase a la puerta pero de nuevo louise hablo.

Louise: no, lo prohíbo, una cosa fue vencer a guiche, pero otra muy diferente es pelear con un noble con años un experiencia en combate, te meterás en muchos problemas y además n-n-no quiero que te lastimen. Dijo esto último muy roja y tartamudeando

Shingo: por favor no me detenga louise-san, pienselo, esto lo hago por que siesta es mi amiga, si algo parecido le sucede a usted o los demás no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a rescatarla, son mía amigos y no pienso quedarme en paz mientras unaa des ustedes pued estar siendo presa de algún peligro, espero entienda mis motivos. Dijo esto ultimo mientras salia de la habitación dejando a una maga algo frustrada

Louise: ah, que voy hacer contigo. Dijo ya resignada por la acción de su familiar, pero su mente se lleno de recuerdos e imágenes de la frase del castaño "si fuera usted o las demás no dudaría ni un segundo", empezó a tener una que otra fantasía de esto haciendo que su rostro para luego sacudir su cabeza de esto pensamientos, aunque la idea no le desagradaba para nada.

Mientras tanto shingo caminaba por los pasillo, pensando en como llegaría hacia la mansión del tal conde mott

Shingo: (oe derf-san, tu de casualidad no sabes como llegar a esa mansión). Pregunto mentalmente el chico, aparentemente había desarrollado una conexión telepática con la espada.

Derflinger: (en realidad no, pero tal vez le podamos preguntar a alguien). contesto este desde la mente del joven.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar se encontraron con cierta castaña amiga de shingo, la cual al ver a shibgo esta sonrió de gran manera.

Katie: hola shingo-kun. Dijo ella mientras era abordada por el castaño

Shingo: katie-chan, necesito tu ayuda. Dijo este mientras la chica quedaba confundida, el adolescente decidió contarle todo a la maga, la cual se preocupo mucho, tal vez no era amiga de siesta pero ella era importante para shingo. Sabes donde queda la mansión de mott. Pregunto el chico a la castaña que se puso a pensar hasta que recordó.

Katie: si, ven vamos a mi recamara allí te dibujare un mapa. Dijo esta mientras corría en dirección a su cuarto seguida de shingo que tenia toda la esperanza de poder salvar a su amiga.

Tan pronto como ambos llegaron al cuarto, la chica empezó a dibujar un mapa mientras shingo pensaba en como la rescataria tan pronto llegara a la mansión asi qué discutía mentalmente con su amiga espada.

Katie: listo ten. Dijo ella dándole el mapa al joven castaño. Aquí esta la academia y aqu esta la mansio, son casi una hora a trote de caballo así que debes aprsurarte antes que sea tarde. Dijo la chica para luego ver como el chico se iba corriendo del lugar mientras le agradecía, luego tomo el caballo de louise y se marcho directo a salvar a la maid

 **MAS TARDE.**

shingo estaba ya llegando al lugar se trata de una gran mansión en forma de castillo amuralla con estilo victoriano del siglo XVi, o eso creía el, tan pronto como llego vio que la puerta estaba custodiada por dor guardias con lanzas e armaduras.

Guardia 1: alto identifiques. Preguntó el hombre al ver como shingo bajaba del caballo y caminaba hacia ellos.

Shingo: este es el castillo del conde mott. Preguntó el chico tranquilamente como si nada pasara.

Guardia 2: así es y que quiere?. Exigió el otro guarida al ver al chico ya frente a ellos.

Shingo: les pido amablemente que no se metan, no quiero herirlos. Dijo tratando de pasar por la puerta pero fue bloqueado por ambas lanzas. Bueno si asi son las cosas. De un momento a otro desefundo su espada.

Él castaño arremetió primero contra el guardia 2, el cual trato de apuñalarlo con su lanza pero esta fue cortada en 2 por un tajo de shingo, luego con otro corte corto la pechera y el yelmo, al ver su cuerpo expuestos, shingo ataco con su "100 shiki oni yaki", el cual le dio de lleno en la cara al guardia noqueándolo al instante.

El otro guardia salio de su asombro, y trato te atacar varias veces pero este era fácilmente bloqueado por shingo, de un momento a otro shingo arrojó a derf al aire, lo que confundió al guardia, el aprovecho esto para engancharle un derechaso de lleno en la cara, luego un izquierdaso, luego giro su cuerpo en sentido de las agujas de relog, golpeando cun su mano derecha en reversa para luego darle un fuerte gancho izquierda que le partió el yelmo y lo mando a volar, shingo atrapo de nuevo su espada para luego atacar a distancia.

Shingo: KURAE (tragate esto). grito este mientras con su espada lanzaba el yami barai, el cal impacto con el guardia creando una pequeña explosión que lo mando a chocar con un árbol.

Derflinger: bueno hermano sigamos. Dijo la espada mientras shingo le hacia caso, tan pronto como entró al patio, lo cruzo corriendo le sorprendió que hubiera nadie allí, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar dentro del edificio, al abrir la puerta se encontró con al menos 20 guardias con lanzas y espada. Creo que esto se pondrá muy bueno. Dijo el algo emocionado por ver después de mucho tiempo algo de accion

Shingo: LLEGO EL LECHERO! (siempre quise decir eso). Pensó el chico de por fin usar esa frase para algo, pero dejando a los guardias muy confundidos.

De pronto una enorme batalla campal se armo en el corredor y pasillo central de la mansión, pero en otra parte estaba pasando o iba a pasar algo muy malo.

En un gran salón el cual estaba decorado como para un rey, siesta había sido convocada por mott, ella no sabía el porque solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo, casi todo el día se la paso pensado en sus ex-compañeros de trabajo de la academia, pero mas extrañaba la sonrisa de aquel castaño del cual se había enamorado.

Siesta: me mando a llamar conde Mott. Pregunto la chica al hombre parado frente al el, era un hombre castaño con bigote, ojos color griz, llevaba puesto un traje de mosquetero color azul con detalles en blanco y negro.

Mott: si, era para ver como te había ido en tu primer día, te sientes comoda con el trato de las demás sirvientas. Pregunto este mientras caminaba al rededor de la chica, pero sus mirada le decía que quería otra cosa mas que charlar

Sieata: eh, si todos han sido muy buenos conmigo. dijo esta tratando de desviar su vista para otro lado, realmente esos ojos del sujeto frente a ella le molestaba y mucho.

Mott: eso me alegra, yo mismo le pedí que fueran amables contigo, pero. Dio una pausa para agarra a la chica y atraerla hacia el. La amabilidad no es gratis, sabes?. Dijo este mientras aplicaba fuerza en su agarre para que la chica no escapara.

Siesta fue tumbada junto a mott sobre uno de los sillones del cuarto, ella trataba de forcejear con el conde, pero era inútil este efa muy fuerte, el empezó a lamer el cuello de la chica mientras esta lloraba por piedad.

Siesta: p-p-por favor detangase, shingo-kun salvave. Dijo lo ultimo casi como un susurro.

De pronto del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban un enorme alboroto, gritos, chillidos, choque de metales y demás, esto sorprendió al conde que dejo a siesta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero no avanzó ni 3 pasos y se escucho un fuerte grito, del cual siesta lo reconoció casi al instante.

 **MAKERARENAI INDAYO! (yo no puedo perder)**

una enorme explocio se genero lo que mando a volar a ambas puertas gigantes, el causante de esto era nada menos que shingo que tenia su ropa algo rota y cubierta de sangre pero no era de el, tanto siesta como mott al ver detrás del chico vieron como una gran cantidad de guardia se encontraban fuera de combate en el suelo.

Shingo: SIESTA VINE A RESCATARTE!. grito el chico mientras guardaba su espada en su funda.

Siesta: e-e-en verdad eres tu?, viniste a rescatarme!. Grito la chica mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero están eran de felicidad pura.

Mott: como osas entrar así en mi mansión?, quien demonios te crees, acaso sabes quien soy. Pregunto este reclamándole al chico alguna clase de explicación a causa de su enorme falta de respeto.

Shingo: yo?, mi nombre es shingo yabuki, y me vale tres toneladas de verga quien seas mott, vine a rescatar a siesta y sus tengo que pelear contigo no me importa. Dijo este mientras encendía su mano derecha con fuego y con la izquierda apuntaba a mott. preparte, soy el estudiante mas fuerte con el que te enfrentaras. Dijo este mientras apagaba su fuego y adoptaba su pose de pelea.

Mott: bueno si así lo quieres. Dijo este mientras sacaba su barita, y empezaba a recitar un conjuro, debajo de el un circulo mágico apareció. A ver si puedes con esto. Dijo este mientras disparaba varios ataque de agua los cuales tenían forma de serpiente.

Shingo estaba esquivando cada uno de los disparos con una enorme facilidad y gracia, era mas difícil esquivar los abanicos de mai que esto ataques bien lentos, mott al ver que su ataque fue inservible decidió usar un ataque que no pudiera esquivar.

Mott: a ver si esquivas esto. Dijo el mientras lanzaba un enorme disparo de agua el cual tenia forma de dragón el cual salio de a toda velocidad hacia el chico.

Shingo al ver esto solo se cubrió con sus brazos en forma de X para luego recibir el impato del ataque .

 **BOOOOM**

una explocio se genero dejando ver a un shingo muy mojado que respiraba algo agitado.

Shingo: jejeje, no me digas que ese fue tu mejor ataque?. Dijo este burlándose de lo débil que fue, segun el los haoh shokoh kento de yuri dolía mas que esto, siesta se sonrojo al ver la actitud tan genial del chico

Mott: i-i-imposible. Tartamudeo el hombre aterrado al ver su hechizo no tuvo el menor esfuerzo contra el

El castaño solo rugió mientras empezaba a cargarse chi mientras una enorme aura de color azul lo cubria.

Shingo: MAKERARENAI INDAYO! (yo no puedo perder!). Grito el chico mientras salia corriendo a toda marcha contra mott, su cuerpo se rodio de fuego para luego teclear lo con una fuerza sobrehumana, el cual salio volando al recibir el "phoenix flamer" de shingo.

El conde salio volando en direccion a chocar contra la pared, pero no iba a pasar, ya que shingo paso corriendo por abajo de el, el castaño salto contra la pared para impulsarse hacia el conde, shingo lo interceptó con una patada que le dio en medio de la espalda, aún en el aire, el castaño volvió a girar para darle otra patada, para finalizar girando para darle una patada descendente que le dio de lleno en su cara, mott se estrelló de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo, mientras shingo daba un par de piruetas en el aire para caer bien.

Siesta estaba asombrada por la enorme facilidad con la que su amado dominaba el combate.

Mott trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo fue de nuevo abordado por shingo para acabar con esto de una vez.

Shingo: ASOBI WA OWARI DA! (el juego se acabo). Dijo este mientras le daba una seguidilla de 6 golpes rápidos para terminar con un uppecut que atonto al conde, shingo se detuvo por un momento para voltear a tras y ver su libreta. WAZA WA? HOKANI WAZA WA NAI NO KA? (movimientos? Me falta algun movimiento?). Dijo este mientras leía la libreta como si nada haciendo que siesta se cayera de espalda, de pronto shingo cerro su libreta. MISETTE YARE...KUSANAGI NO KOBUSHI WO! ( este es el máximo golpe de los kusanagi). Grito este mientras lanzaba una flama al suelo que genero una pequeña explosión para luego darle un gancho izquierdo para luego darle unun gancho de derecha, para luego girar su cuerpo y propinarle un codazo derecho seguido de un codazo izquierdo, repito el mismo combo de codazos, para luego levantarlo en el aire cuando conecto el oni yaki, para aun suspendido en el aire darle una fuerte patada que mando a mott a chocar e incrustarse en la pared.

El conde levantaba lentamente su cara hinchada y muy ensangrentada para encontrase con la fría mirada de shingo, esto lo aterro tanto que casi se caga del miedo, pero si se orino

Mott: p-p-p-por f-f-avor no mates, te daré lo que quieras. Suplico el sujeto mientras rogaba por su vida al chico.

Shingo: ya sabes lo que quiero, quiero que liberes a siesta de tu casa, ella volverá conmigo a la academia. Dijo este mientras miraba fijamente al noble

Mott: o-ok, pero con una condición, quiero. No pudo terminar su frase el mago al ver que en su cuello tenia el filo de derflinger amenazando de decapitarlo

Shingo: no se si eres estúpido o te haces, en serio crees que estas en posición de negociar conmigo?, seria mas fácil que te rostisara vivo y me vaya de aquí con siesta. Dijo este mientras empezaba preionar la espada contra el cuello del mago.

Mott: o-o-ok ok ok no te pediré nada, te dare los papeles de maid así estará tu nombre, pero por favor por lo que mas quieras no me mates. Dijo este mientras suplicaba por su vida muy asustado.

Shingo: vez?, no era tan difícil usar el cerebro, vamos a a redactar ese documento. dijo mientras sonreía y cargaba al mago como una costal de papa

Luego de unos 10 minutos shingo salio de la oficina del mago mientras ondeaba al aire como bandera un par de hojas de papel.

Siesta: esta todo en orden. Pregunto la chica llegando donde el castaño.

Shingo: sip, según estos documentos yo estoy a cargo de ti. Dijo el chico mientras enseñaba los papeles de propiedad de la chica. ya me encargue de todo no te preo

Siesta no resistió mas la emoción y salto sobre el chico para abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, no pensaba soltarlo, con miedo que si lo soltaba otra vez lo separarian de el, shingo podía sentir como la chica lloraba en su pecho, el solo la abrazo de manera protectora, después de todo ella casi fue violada.

Luego de un rato ambos decidieron salir del lugar y volver a la academia, mientras ambos cabalgaban hacia la escuela, siesta veía el rostro del chico mientras era alumbrado por la luz de luna, ella solo se aferró más al chico.

Siesta: (muchas quieren un príncipe, pero yo quiero a shingo que es mil veces mejor, no me importa si tengo que compartirlo con louise-sama, mientras pueda estar así lado me basta y sobra). Pensó mientras recostaba su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

Ya con siesta liberada de las garras del conde por fin podía descansar el chico pero pronto cambiaría todo, en espacial en el tema amoroso, a quien elegirá el chico?, a louise o a siesta, o decidirá salir con ambas y felices los tres :v, todo esto y mas hasta la próxima actualización

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: ENDING 1 DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA.**

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGOS HASTA AQUI LLEGO YO, BUENO LAMEMTO UN POCO LA TARDANZA PERO YA VEN QUE LA ACTUALIZE, PRONTO TRAERE LA SIGUIENTE CONTINUACION, PERO ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO, DE SEGURO SERA ANTES DE NAVIDAD, BUENO ME DESPIDO, NAHUEL DURANDAL SE VA, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	5. Feliz Navidad

**F** **ELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION, HOY ESTOY AQUI NO POR UNA ACTUALIZACION SI NO POR UNA PEQUEÑA CARTA QYE LES DEDICO A TODOS MIS SEFUIDORES LECTORES E AMIGOS, HOY ES NAVIDAD, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UN MENSAJE A USTEDES, USTEDES SON LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LE DEBO TODO, ESTO EMPEZO COMO UB PEQUEÑO PASATIEMPO, AUN LO ES PERÓ AHORA LE DEDICO MAS TIEMPO, SIEMPRE VEO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN, ME DA UNA ALEGRIA LA CUAL NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO AL VER QUE LE GUSTA UN CAPITULO, AUN LOS COMENTARIOS MALOS POR LOS CUALES NO ME ENOJO, PORQUE DEL ERROR SE APRENDE DE LA VICTORIA NO TANTO :V, BUENO LES QUIERO DECIR QUE USTEDES SON A LOS QUELES DEBO TODO, POR "UN NUEVO COMIENZO", LA HISTORIA CON MAS SEGUIDORES, "TO LOVE RU S" NO ES TAN CONOCIDA PERO ME ALEGRA MAS VER QUE LES GUSTA A ALGUNO DE USTEDES, "SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO" ESTA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE LA ANTERIOR ES MUY RECIENTE AUN ASI A MICHOS LE GUSTO LA IDEA ORIGINAL DE USAR A SHINGO COMO PROTA, BUENO LO UNICO QUE LES QUIERO DECIR PARA FINALIZAR QUE LEA AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON EL APOYO Y CARIÑO QUE ME BRINDARON EN ESTA COMUNIDAD, GRACIAS!.**

 **ME DESPIDO, SU AMIGO Y BUEN SERVIDOR NAHUEL DURANDAL, LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS, OJALA QUE TODOS RECIBAN UNA LOLI DE PARTE DE PAPA NOEL O SANTA CLAUS COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR :v**


	6. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA, CHICOS COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY BUENA NAVIDAD, PERSONALMENTE LA PASE MUY BIEN CON MI FAMILIA Y AMIGOS, PERO PAPA NOEL NO ME TRAJO LA LOLI QUE QUERÍA :'V, BUENO DEJANDO ESTO DE LADO YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON EL FIC, LA GANADORA DE CONCURSO FUE KASUMI TODOH, ELLA FUE LA GANADORA CON 3 CONTRA 2 DE ATHENA ASAMIYA Y CONTRA 1 DE B. JANET, BUENO HOY SERA LA ACLARACION DE CIERTOS SENTIMIENTOS.**

 **BUENO YA VA SIENDO HORA DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO USTEDES AMIGOS MIOS:**

 **Black998: gracias amigo por ver el cap, espero que te guste la actualización, si shingo va a ganar el concurso con un enorme combo, y dejara a todos sin habla cuando destruya alne golem de piedrapiedra a puñetazos.**

 **FDGamerml: bienvenido al grupo men, espero que te guste la actualización, "winner is harem"**

 **Neopercival: hola bro, bueno ara responderte las dudas las dare en orden:**

 **1- si, shingo en el siguiente cap hará el "saishuu kenssei ougi mu shiki" o como tu le dices el "kusanagi no kenda", pero te falto una parte, kyo antes de lanzar la chispa al suelo dice "kore ga...", para luego lanzar la chispa al suelo y ahí decir "kusanagi no kenda", pero desde el 98 en adelante kyo dice ""misete yare...kusanagi no kobushi wo", por eso shingo dice esa frase y no la otra.**

 **2- si ya louise y siesta cayeron ante el encanto del shingo, bueno no creó que sea athena, y leona lo dudo es muy fria, a tal punto que si salieran asesinaría a las demás para tener a shingo para ella sola, como sekai o kotonoha o yuno, momento!...eso me dio una idea para un ova, como sea, henrietta tambien lo dudó pero si lo hago ella tendrá que dejar el trono por todo eso de las posiciones de clase y demás.**

 **En resumer gracias por las ideas espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

 **Kevin4491: espero que disfrutes la actualización, si shingo es todo un macho pecho peludo, espalda de hierro, brazos de acero y verga rompe columnas :v, no vemos**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, YA ES HORA DE COMENZAR CON LA ACTUALIZACION, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **NI ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, NI KING IF FIGHTERS ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS E CREADORES.**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO**

 **CAPITULO 4: LA MUESTRA DE FAMILIARES SE ACERCA, ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

han pasado unos 5 días desde el rescate de la maid siesta, desde entonces ella se había apegado mucho al castaño que la había rescatado de las garras de mott, ella había aceptado sin rechistar ser la maid personal de shingo, aun que shingo le decía que no era necesario que lo tratara como si fuera su amo, ella lo seguía haciendo diciendo "es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que me rescato, y por el que amo", algo que hacia que el chico se sonrojada mucho, aunque a las demás chicas no le era de mucho agrado esto.

A katie le molestaba mucho, por lo general era ella la que siempre le traía y daba al chico postres y varios bocadillos dulces, pero desde que siesta fue rescatada por el, la maid siempre le da de comer lo que el queria, dejando aveces de lado a la castaña, pero aun así el chico siempre aceptaba ka comida de la chica y la comía con mucho gusto, aunque esto le costara con alguna indigestion.

Kirche, ella se estaba enfadando de sobre manera, ahora con siesta siempre pegada a shingo, ella no podía agarrarlo sin que esta le avisara a louise que impedía esto por completo, por su parte el castaño seguí siendo su amigo, siempre y cuando mientras la pelirroja no intentara pasarse de la raya.

Tabitha, ella no le molestaba esto para nada, o eso trataba de ocultar, aun seguía teniendo las charlas muy entrenadas con la que tenía siempre con shingo, pero ahora en menor medida, ya que la maid cada tanto interrumpía el tiempo entre ellos, esto generaba un sentimiento de malestar que la chica de cabello azul nunca había sentido.

Louise, por su parte la maga de cabello rosa estaba muy celosa que una simple maid tratara de acaparar la atención de shingo, pero pese a esto la maid no le caía tan mal del todo, por lo contrario era agradable, ella atendía bien a shingo lavando la ropa de el y aveces la de ella dejando mas tiempo entre louise y shingo, ella le avisaba siempre si alguna chica o en especial kirche se trataban de pasar con el castaño, en pocas palabras era como una aliada pero a la vez una gran contrincante en el juego del amor por shingo, si hace algunos días ella se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de shingo.

Ahora el castaño estaba con louise entrenando en las afueras de la escuela, ahora el manejo de chi de la chica había mejorado casi ala perfección, pero los hechizos de magia triangular de su familia aun le salían mal, pero shingo recordó

Shingo: oye, por que no intentas usar magia de vacío. Dijo tranquilamente mientras louise abría los ojos como plato. Si ningun elemento convencional sirve contigo, ¿porque no probar algo no convencional?. Dijo este de nuevo dejando a la chica aun mas shockeada.

Louise: e-e-estas loco, yo no puedo hacer eso, yo herede la magia triangular de mi familia, así que es una locura que yo haga eso, eso es imposible. Dijo esta de manera pesimista, ella llevaba casi dos semanas entrenando con su familiar/amor platónico, pero aun así no dejaba de hacer estallar todo con su magia.

Shingo: no hables así, yo se que puedes hacerlo, mira no debes ser como tu familia, tu eres tu y debes ser lo que tu quieras ser, nadie va a decirte que tienes que ser eso lo decides tu, mira uno de mis parientes era un gran deportista en la natación, y gracias a eso mis padres querían que sea como el, pero cuando cumplí 16 decidí seguir mi camino, el camino de un gran luchador, aprendí de dos grandes maestros. Dijo este asombrando y conviniendo a la chica. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que no vas a ser igual que tu familia, además quien sabe, tal vez seas un maga de vacío, que podemos perder con intentar. Dijo este mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la la chica la cual miraba a los ojos.

Louise: shingo. Esta susurro en voz baja mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, dejándole una muy tierna y adorable vista al chico.

La chica estaba hipnotizada por la hermosa mirada que daba el joven, no era una mirada de lujuria ni nada, era una de completa alegría y cariño, ella sentía como su corazón rebotaba por todo su pecho con una gran fuerza, ella poco a poco se iba acercando al rostro del chico, shingo estaba por entrar en pánico pero la bella apariencia de su amigo hizo que empezara a imitar sus movimientos, el sentía un gran cariño y afecto hacia ella, lentamente ambos adolescentes, los centímetros se iban acabando entre los rostro de ambos, su corazones latían a mil por hora, su respiración se dificultaba un poco, era un hermoso momento para ambos.

Y nada, todo fue perfecto, un tierno y cariñoso beso se dio entre ambos, sentían como un enorme placer y calidad abrazaban el cuerpo de ellos, la chica sujeto a shingo mientras lo rodeaba sus brazos al cuello del chico, el solo la atrajo mas a el mientras la abrazaba de una manera muy protectora, dejando ver que protegería a su chica a toda costa.

El beso duro nop poco mas de 1 minuto, se separaron a causa, ambos se miraban sus rostros sonrojados mientras respiraban con un poco de dificultad.

Shingo: l-l-louise-san. Dijo este tartamudeando el nombre de su amiga, el sentímiento que lo rodeo en ese momento fue el mismo que sintió cuando siesta lo beso, eso quería decir, ¿que ama a las dos por igual?, pero no quiso pensar eso en este momento

Louise: Shingo, y-yo t-te a-amo. Dijo esta volviendo a besar al chico, el cual aun sorprendido decidió corresponder el afecto de la chica haciéndola gemir un poco.

Este beso fue mas corto que el anterior, louise ya no tenia dudas, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón al chico, shingo por su parte estaba en un buen dilema, el amaba a louise pero también a siesta, no sabia que hacer, pero decido hablarle a ella de esto mas tarde, ahora solo queria disfrutar el momengo, luego eso le dijo que probara a ver si no era una maga de vacío

Shingo: c-creo que seria bueno que pruebes la magia de vacío. Dijo este aun sonrojado por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, la chica solo dejo de abrazarlo mientras lo seguía mirando al rostro

Louise: hai, shingo. Dijo esta haciendo sonrojar de nuevo al chico, sin duda louise era hermosa cuando sonreía y peor cuando hablaba así de dulce, con eso le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera, inclusive a yagami.

Ella sólo se alejo un poco y con su barita apunto hacia unos arboles, ella empezó a expulsar su magia la cual empezó a rodear su cuerpo, no pasaba nada los segundos se convirtieron en minutos pero no pasaba nada, el castño estaba por interrumpir el entrenamiento, cuando vio como debajo de la chica un estraño circulo apareció de color blanco, ella empezó a conjurar algo que shingo no entendía aparentemente lo hacia de manera incosiente, en la punta de su baria apareció algo que parecía ser una esfera de vacío, el la reconoció casi al instante, al fin de cuentas, igniz hacia algo parecido y si que dolia, ella solo la disparo en dirección a los arboles.

 **KABOOOM**

el ataque creo una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar, el ataque de ella hizo quedar en ridículo el kaiser wave de omega rugal, louise tras la explosión cayo de rodillas al suelo a causa del extremo cansancio.

shingo: louise!. Gritos este mientras se acerba corriendo a ver la, el la tomo en sus brazos para luego cargarla de manera nupcial, la chica solo miro a shingo con una mirada pesada.

Louise: ejeje, creo que tenias razón, s-si era una maga de vacío. Dijo este mientras traba de mover su brazo pero no podía, realmente estaba cansada. Te molestaría llevarme hasta mi cuarto, shingo. Dijo esta mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del chico

Shingo solo asintio con la cabeza, y decidió llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto, varios alumnos veain como el chico llevaba a la maga, unos querían preguntar pero tenia. miedo de ser rostizados por las flamas del castaño, de pronto shingo se cruzo con siesta.

Siestas: hola shin-kun. Dijo esta saludándolo pero de pronto ella noto a louise en los brazos del chico, ella de la sorpresa se tapo la boca las manos. Louise-sama, que le sucedio?. Pregunto esta asustada por el bienestar de ella, tal vez era su rival en el amor, pero apesar de todo eso ella era su amiga

Shingo: ella esta bien, sólo esta muy cansada, ahora la llevo a su cuarto para que descanse, me vendría bien tu ayuda. Dijo este mirando a la chica de cabello negro.

Siesta: claro, como ordene shin-kun, cual quier cosa por usted. Dijo est mientras seguia a shingo a hacia el cuarto de cuarto maga de cabello rosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron ambos al cuarto de louise, shingo la coloco en su cama, para luego sacarle sus zapatos e empezar a limpiarle el rostro con un paño mojado.

 **10 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.**

Louise estaba abriendo los ojos, ella se encontró a shingo y siesta los cuales hablaban de cosas triviales, que al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba despertando se acercaron a ella

Shingo: louise-san, gracias a dios esta bien, me preocupe mucho por usted. Dijo este mientras se colocaba aun lado de la cama, mientras la maga se sentaba en medio de su cama.

Louise: cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?. Preguntó esta viendo como siesta era la que contestaba.

Siesta: unos 10 o 15 minutos, nos tenia muy preocupados señorita louise-sama. Dijo esta viendo a la chica, sea su rival o no era una amiga.

Louise: vaya si que fue agotador ese hechizo. Dijo esta mientras se sobaba la cabeza, ella solo vio a siesta y decidió volver a hablar pero con una pregunta que sorprendió a los presentes. Yoe siesta te quiero preguntar algo...¿tu amas a shingo?. Pregunto esta de manera seria sorprendiendo a siesta y haciendo que shingo se ahogará con su propia saliva.

shingo: l-l-louise-san, que clase de pregunta es esa?. Reclamo este algo sonrojado, aunaue no iba para el, lo tomo muy desprevenido.

La maid seguía sorprendida, pero luego se pusa apensar sobre el tema, va, no le tomo mas de unos par de segundos decir su respuesta.

Siesta: si lo amo, lo amo tanto o mas que usted señorita louise-san, no pienso esconderlo mas. Dijo esta muy segura y con algo de seriedad en su voz.

Al castaño le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento, por otra parte, louise seguía analizando la respuesta de la maid, aun así le dijo algo nomas.

Louise: shingo, dejanos a solas a mi y a siesta, necesito charlar e discutir con ella en privado. Dijo esta sorprendiendo a ambos, pero shingo decidió obedecer pero antes que el salga la maga volvió a hablar. Por favor, llevate tu espada también. Dijo ella mientras miraba al arma que reposaba a un lado de la cama improvisada de shingo

Derflinger: me lleva!, y yo que quería saber de que hablaban. Dijo este mientras shingo lo tomaba para luego salir

louise: bueno tenemos mucho de que hablar. Dijo esta mientras miraba a la maid de cabello negro de manera seria pero esta ni se inmuto.

 **CON SHINGO**

El castaño estaba sentado en el suelo, el chico estaba pensando de que podía estar hablando su ama con su maid, así que descutia con su amigo espada.

Shingo: de que estarán hablando esas dos allí adentro, por que me sacaron al pasillo. Dijo este mientras le hablaba a su espada, luego vio pasar a un alumno que lo miraba con cara de "y este rarito que?". Que?!, si le hablo a mi espada, y que con eso?. Dijo este mientras le reclama al chico haciendo que este le mirara aun mas raro pero de pronto la espada hablo

Derflinger: y tu que?, te crees muy verga o que?, si quieres meterte con mi amigo tendrás que meterte conmigo tambien, mago de poca monta. Grito esta mientras se sacudía para todos lados asustando al alumno el cual salio corriendo.

Shingo: gracias hermano por defenderme, eres un muy buen amigo. Dijo este mientras volvía a tomar a su espada entre sus brazos.

Derflinger: de nada, recuerda hermanos hasta el fin. Dijo este de manera muy alegre y animada, estaba completamente feliz que el castaño sea un gran amigo e hermano. Pero para responder tu pregunta, no se tal vez discuten de cualquier cosa, pero creo que mas es por tenerte como novio. Dijo este señalando lo obvio pero haciendo sonrojar al chico

Shingo: d-de que hablas derf-san, dudo que discutan sobre eso, además porque pelearían por mi, digo soy un simple chico normal, no tengo nada especial como dinero o un gran titulo de noblesa. Dijo este algo desanimado pero no era por tener baja autoestima por la que hablaba así, ya era costumbre.

Lo que sucedía era como siempre se juntaba con kyo, las chicas solo se acercaban a shingo para tratar de llegar a kyo pero estas eran rechazadas por el o espantadas por yuki, así que se acostumbro a esto, pero esto cambio cuando llegó a este mundo.

Derflinger: nada en especial?, amigo eres un joven con poderes extraordinarios, eres sin duda el portador mas fuerte que eh tenido, tu solo usando tus puños derrotaste a un caballero real, puedes lanzar fuego sin el uso de magia, eres amable, honesto, servicial y amigable, tu sentido de la justicia es algo que no e visto en cientos de años, no me sorprende que tabitha, katie y la chica senos de vaca también te amen. Dijo este subiéndole el animo al chico, al fin de cuentas todo era verdad

Shingo: gracias, realmente eres un buen amigo. Dijo este mientras abrazaba a su espada.

 **20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

ya pasaron mas de veinte minutos de charla, y las chicas seguían discutiendo dentro del cuarto de la maga, shingo ahora seguí sentado en el corredor mientras charlaba con su espada, preguntándose a que hora terminarían de hablar.

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a louise, la cual le hizo un par de señas con la mano a shingo para que entrara al cuarto, a lo que el obedeció.

Shingo: que sucede chicas?. Pregunto este viendo que ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la cama

Louise: bueno shingo te quiero preguntar algo, ¿tu nos amas?. Preguntó esta haciendo que a shingo por poco se le parara el corazon

Shingo: eh?!, e-es-ste y-yo. Empezó a tartamudear el chico le era casi imposible hablar hasta que *PLAF*, el castaño se dio un cachetazo para reaccionar, ahora con la ideas bien acomodadas y con la cara un poco adolorida decidió hablar. Bueno tendía que decirlo de todas formas, louise creó que fue contigo con la que primero empecé a tener estos sentimientos, al principio te veía como amiga pero luego mi corazón empezó a reaccionar de diferente forma, mis latidos se aceleraban me costaba respirar un poco, me sentía que no quería apartarme de tu lado. Dijo este mientras miraba a la maga la cual se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del adolescente, ella coló sus manos en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía mas fuerte. y siesta. Dijo de nuevo volteando a ver a la maid de cabello negro. Contigo siento lo mismo, eres amable y tierna conmigo, siempre me das de comer, aveces aun cuando no tenia hambre, pero esa atención que me dabas me gusta, me ayudas con todo lo que hacia, me das apoyo moral cuando entreno por las mañanas, pero en algún momento el cariño que tengo hacia ti se convirtió en algo mas. Dijo este mientras la maid se sonrojaba ella sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón extallaria. Y-y-yo la amo a ambas y realmente me es casi imposible elegir a una de ustedes. hablo el bajando la cabeza de la vergüenza al no poder tomar una ddecisión

Ambas chicas tenían una mirada soñadora sobre el chico, louise y siesta sentía que su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento, era verdad, shingo dijo que las amaba, que no quiera que se apartara de su lado, sin dudarlo ambas se abalanzaron sobre el mientras lo abrazaban con una enorme fuerza.

Louise/siesta: y nosotras tan bien te amamos shingo/san. Dijeron mientras se acuraucaban sobre el pecho del chico.

El castaño no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue responder el abtazo, el rodeo a las chicas con sus brazos, la calidez que sentía era agradable para los tres, ninguno quera separarse, la primera en separarse fue louise la cual apenas tuvo distancia suficiente beso de manera repentina al castaño el cual solo correspondió el beso frente auna shoqueada maid.

El beso duro unos segundo, pero ñu terminaron de separarse que siesta tomo el rostro de shingo para dar un gran beso en los labios haciendo que louise se enojara un poco, y así empezó una una guerra entre ambas chicas para ver quien se quedaba con los labios del castaño.

Shingo: (creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto). Pensó el chico mientras era besa una y otra vez tanto por siesta como por louise.

Derflinger: mi hermano por fin es un hombre. Dijo la espada mientras miraba lo la escena.

Y asi mis amigos nuestro héroe castaño empezó una relación formal con ambas chicas, pero algo dice que pronto mas chicas se unirían año que seria un futuro harem.

Pero mientras en él mundo del castaño no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, un gran peligro se acerba, y mucha gente se preocupaba por el castaño al haber desaparecido de la nada.

* * *

 **MUNDO KOF**

En la ciudad de tokyo todo parecía bien y tranquilo, pero no era así, ya había pasado casi 3 meses de la desaparición repentina del castaño, sus padres preocupado le contaron a los kusanagis, de los cuales kyo y saisyu empezaron a buscarlo por todo tokyo, luego de la tercera semana kyo decido pedirle ayuda los ikari warrior, aunque fue a pedido de yuki que lo hizo, los agentes de ikari warrior buscaban al chivo por diferentes rumbos al castaño, tal vez no era importante pero era un buen chico, al fin de cuentas no todos los días un adolescente de preparatoria ayudaba a vencer una deidad e una gran organización, la búsqueda avanzaba sin dar frutos, pero un radar creado por maxima detecto lo que parecía una anomalía espacio-tiempo, no sabían que era pero era extraño, luego de dos meses el castaño no aparecía, los agentes le prometieron a los yabuki encontrar a su hijo cueste lo que cueste.

 **EN EL DOJO TODOH**

mientras tanto todo esto pasaba una chica sufria por la desaparición del muchacho, una chica de cabello negro azulado, ella era kasumi todoh, heredera del estilo estilo todohryu aikijutsu, un estilo inventado por su desaparecido padre, ella estaba en su cuarto con la mirada perdida en direccio al techo, ya hace casi tres meses su ex compañero de equipo y amor platónico, shingo yabuki había desaparecido, se había enterado por eiji kisagari que el castaño había desaparecido, ella al enterarse de esto casi se va en dirrecion de tokyo a buscarlo pero su madre la detuvo aludiendo que tenia ocupaciones con el dojo de la familia.

Luego de un tiempo ella seguí recibiendo noticias de la búsqueda tanto por eiji como por athena, tal vez no se llevaba tan bien con la idol pero era una buena amiga y le contaba de todo lo que pasaba.

Mizuho: kasumi vino king-san, va subiendo. Dijo la madre de la chica avisando a su hija de la visita de la rubia.

Kasumi: ok. Dijo simplemente ella mientras se sentaba en su cama, ella llevaba puesto una playera blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro, una típica piyama

al cabo de unos segundo se vio como king abría la puerta de la habitación tras subir las escaleras.

King: hola kasumi-chan. Dijo esta alegremente viendo a la chica sentada en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada.

Kasumi: hola king-san. Dijo esta viendo entrar a la rubia. Alguna noticia de el. Pregunto ella con algo de esperanza en su voz.

King: no nada, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Dijo ella rompiendo las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban a la chica.

Kasumi: shingo-kun, donde estas?. Se pregunto esta por lo bajo mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza la almohada.

King: vaya si que te gusta el mocoso ese, desde cuando te sientes enamorada de el?. Dijo esta algo curiosa, también quería charlar un poco para animarla

Kasumi: el no es un mocoso!. Reclamo esta algo enojada. Bueno creo que todo empezó cuando hice equipo con el y eiji-san en el torneo del 98. Dijo esta mientras recordaba los eventos de ese torneó

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **KOF 98 SEMIFINAL, TOKYO, JAPON**

se podía ver lo que parecía ser un gran escenario, bueno era enorme, tenia forma de plataforma de combate, una enorme cantidad de gente veía en vivo lo que pasaba, era nada menos que la semifinal del "the king of fighters 98", entre el shingo team, conformado por shingo, kasumi y eiji, contra el art of fighting tema, conformado por ryo, yuri, y robert

Los primeros combates ya habían pasado, primero fue un yuri vs kasumi, donde gano la experta en aikijutsu, luego subió robert, donde perdió la chica por el cansansio, luego subió eiji, donde gano a duras penas contra robert, luego subió ryo que derroto a eiji con algo de dificultad, el ultimo fue shingo, donde se llevo el ultimo round, shingo yabuki vs ryo sakazaki.

 **HAOH-SHOKOH-KEN**

shingo: GAAAAAHH!. Gruñio el chico tras recibir el súper finisher de ryo, a decir verdad ya era el segundo que recibía.

Shingo había recibido primero el ryuko ranbu de ryo, para luego rematarlo con un haoh-shokoh-ken, lo que dejo a shingo en el suelo muy herido, luego el rubio trato de terminar el combate pero bajo la guardia haciendo que recibiera el burning shingo de lleno en su cara, para luego rematarlo con el Oboroguruma causándole daños graves a ryo

Ahora shingo tenia la respiración muy pesada mientras sus brazos los mantenía en X por haber bloqueado el ataque del sakazaki, el castaño escupió sangre antes de volver a hablar.

Shingo: e-e-eso es todo!, mi abuelita pega mas duro que ti. Dijo este burlándose mientras aun reprimía el inmenso dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Eiji: que hace?!, ese chiquillo esta loco. Dijo el ninja algo confundido y enojado al ver la actitud de su compañero, el sabía de antemano la fuerza de ryo, ¿porque lo hacia enojar?

Kasumi: shingo-san, ¿por que?. Se pregunto esta para si misma viendo como aun el castaño se mantenía de pie recibiendo goles tras golpe de ryo.

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

 **PAAAM**

Golpe tras golpe, shingo recibía lo que parecía una paliza bestial, era casi imposible que le chico se mantuviera de pie, el chico resivio un fuerte puñetazo de lleno en la boca del estomago haciendo que escupiera bastante sangre que lo hizo retroceder hasta al límite de la plataformas.

Shingo: e-eso es todo, pensé que eras mas fuerte ryo-san. Dijo de este de nuevo provocando al rubio.

Ryo: grr, mocosos que crees que haces, te quieres morir, ¿porque no te rindes de una vez?. Reclamo este mirando al chico con furia, pero luego sonrió. Jeje, debo admitirlo, tu realmente eres terco y muy persistente, eso lo admiro. Luego de esto el rubio empezó a expulsar e reunir chi. Acabare con. este juego de una vez por todas!. Grito mientras retraía sus brazos hacia un costado de el.

Yuri: wow, es realmente admirable la persistencia de shingo-kun, es muy impresionante. Dijo esta muy maravilla viendo al chico, algo que hizo que robert se celará mucho.

Robert: grrr, maldito mocoso. Dijo este algo enojado, luego vio lo que iba hacer su mejor amigo. Oye ryo, que carajos piensas hacer, vas a matar al chico. Grito el chico mientras temía por lo que iba a pasar.

Ryo: HAOH-SHOKOH-KEN!. grito el mientras lanzaba una enorme esfera de energía que salio a toda velocidad contra Shingo, el cual solo se cubrió con sus brazos.

 **KAABOOOM**

 **K.O**

 **WINNER IS RYO!**

una enorme explocio se genero tras la coalición del poder contra los brazos del chico, del humo salio disparado un shingo completamente inconciente, el cual fue atrapado por eiji en el aire, el solo bajo al suelo para luego depositar al chico en el piso, kasumi se acerco a ver como estaba su compañero.

Kasumi: shingo-san estas bien!?. Pregunto la chica muy preocupada por la salud del castaño.

Shingo: eh?. Gruño este mientras empezaba a despertar. L-l-lo lamento chicos, perdí. Dijo este mientras trataba de levantarse pero cayéndose en el proceso sobre kasumi haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco al sentir tan de cerca al chico. T-tan calido, ah~. fue lo único que logro decir para luego caer desmayado sobre ella.

Kasumi: q-q-que!. Dijo esta muy roja al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño antes de caer inconsciente.

Los compañeros de shingo decidieron irse a la enfermería para ver al chico, no sabia el porque pero a kasumi le gusto tener serva de ella al chico, luego de un par de torneos e enfrentamientos contra el chico se dio cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, ella se había enamorado.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

kasumi: desde ese entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía por el, pero siempre tuve miedo de decirle lo que siento por el, bueno eso y el hecho que soy tres años mayor que el, el va aun a preparatoria y yo al segundo año de mi universidad. Dijo esta pensando en los obstáculos del porque aun no le podía decirle sus sentimientos al chico.

King: vaya eso si que es complicado, como si fuera una telenovela, dijo esta pensado en el dilema de su amiga. Bueno no es de extrañarse porque reaccionaste así cuando encontraste a shingo apaliziado bajo la lluvia luego de KOF XI. Dijo esta recordado los hechos.

Kasumi solo trago saliva, esos recuerdos que la traumaro un poco aun seguían frescos en su mente.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **KOF XI, LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

se podía ver como kasumi, eiji y mailin corrían bajo la lluvia hacia lo que parecía ser un dojo o templo completamente destruido, los chicos buscaban en lugar algo, bueno eiji y kasumi si, pero mailin no tenia ni puta idea que hacia corriendo por un lugar así bajo la lluvia.

Mailin: me pueden decir que demonios hacemos bajo la lluvia en un lugar asi, tengo frío. Grito quejándose esta mientras temblaba un poco.

Eiji: shingo, kyo, y el bastardo de iori, tuvieron una enorme pelea aquí contra un tal magaki, pudimos sentir esa enorme distorsión en la energía del lugar. Dijo este mirando a todos lados.

Kasumi: mierda, donde estan?. Dijo esta miransoa todos lados sin saber que hacer, su corazón le decía que su shingo podia estar en peligro.

De la nada eiji visualizó algo, parecía ser un cuerpo tirado en el suelo así que se acercaron a ver, su sorpresa fue grande a ver al ver a kyo em el suelo bastante herido.

Eiji: kyo, oye kyo despierta. Dijo este sacudiendo al chico el cual poco a poco despertó.

Kyo: gaah, que paso, lo único que puedo recordar era que yagami entró en distrubio de sangre y me ataco a mi y a shingo... SHINGO, donde esta el mocoso. Grito este tratando de moverse pero por poco se cae ya que mailin y eiji lo sostuvieron.

Los cuatro buscaban con la vista al castaño pero de pronto kasumi vio algo que casi le mata de un paro cardiaco, vio a shingo boca abajo en el suelo sobre un charco de agua con sangre, se notaba que una enorme cantidad de heridas había sobre su cuerpo.

Kasumi: SHINGOO!. grito esta corriendo para luego detenerse al lado del chico ella lo volteo y coloco la cabeza de shingo en su regazo

Estaba aterrada, no podía decir palabra alguna, en su regazo se encontraba el chico que amaba en secreto completamente mal herido, su brazo derecho estaba fracturado se podía ver el hueso, no sabia bien pero juraba que varias de sus costillas tambien, sus piernas parecían haberse salvados a medias, pero su rostro estaba hinchando e ensangrentado, no parecía el, la chica de cabello negro no sabia como reaccionar, así que trato de hacerlo reaccionar

Kasumi: shingo despierta, vamos despierta. Dijo este mientras le hablaba a la vez que le daba pequeños golpecitos para que reaccionara, lo que si funciono, el empezó a abrir su ojo izquierdo ya que el derecho lo tenia hinchado

Shingo: k-k-ka-asumi?, a-a-ay-yuda. Dijo simplemente antes de caer inconsciente para terror de la chica.

Ella no dudo mas, tomo a shingo para luego cargarlo sobre su espalda para llevarlo, a ella le importaba tres pepinos lo que le pasará a kyo, pero si era su chico amado el que estaba en problema, esa era otra cosa.

Kasumi: hay que llevar a shingo-kun a un hospital urgente. Dijo esta mientras empezaba a marcharse del lugar, se había ido de manera tan apresurada que no le dio tiempo a sus compañeros se reaccionar para contestarle.

A que el ninja y la asesina decidieron llevar a kyo tambien, tal vez no estaba tan herido como el otro castaño pero sin duda necesitaba ayuda tambien .

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

kasumi: aun recuerdo eso, a veces tengo pesadillas donde shingo-kun es herido de esa misma forma o peor, y yo estoy allí presente mirando como lo lastiman, el gritándole que le ayude pero, no podía, cada vez que corría hacia el, el cuarto donde estábamos se hacia mas grande y mas grande. Dijo esta temblado de miedo, sin duda ver así al chico le dejo un que otro trauma.

King: y-yo lo lamente, no sabia que había sido tan traumático para ti, creo que es entendible el por que de esas pesadillas, tu lo amas tanto que tienes miedo que le paso algo igual o peor que aquella vez. Dijo esta empezando a reflexionar sobre el tema, luego recordó a que vino tambien. Mira kasumi-chan, pronto se realizara otro kof, y quería preguntarte si quieres participar conmigo y mai. Pregunto la rubia videndo a la chica como separaba su rostro de su almohada para hablar.

Kasumi: no gracias, no creo que pueda, últimamente e estado ocupada con la universidad y el dojo, aun así no creó tener los ánimos para entrar. Dijo esta algo decaída aun le afectaba mucho la desaparición de shingo, king solo suspiro de manera pesada y en decepción.

King: ok que mal, tu hubieras sido una buena compañera de equipo, pero bueno que se le va hacer, solo trata de animarte, al mocoso no le gustaría verte así de deprimida. Dijo esta mientras se daba vuelta e empezaba a irse pero de pronto sintió como una almohada le daba en la espalda

Kasumi: ya te dije que el no es un mocoso, es un noble luchador hecho y derecho. Dijo esta defendiendo a su amor platónico.

King: como tu digas. Dijo esta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación ara luego salir pero antes de irse volvió asomar la cabeza. Cuando el vuelva, no olvides invitarme así boda. Dijo esta mientras se burlaba para luego cerrar rápido la puerta muy asustada, tan pronto como la cerro un par de cuchillas se clavaron en ella.

Kasumi: baka, como va a decir eso. Dijo esta algo molesta, pero luego empezó a imaginar varias citas donde solo estaban ella y shingo, inclusive imagino ese gran día en el altar, su cabeza empezó a tirar vapor mientras su rostro se volvía mas rojo que un tomate. Algún día pasara, por favor vuelve pronto shingo-kun. Dijo esta mientras se acostaba en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada con fuerza.

* * *

 **ACADEMIA DE TRISTANIA**

 **07:34 A.M, CUARTO DE LOUISE.**

el sol ya había salido hace un buen rato, ninguno de los de los alumnos se había levantado aun, aunque el mas despierto era shingo, el llevaba casi una hora despierto pero no se había levantado aun, la razón?, bueno tenia a louise y siesta recostadas sobre sus brazos, ambas dormidas profundamente, mientras shingo tenia una cara de un poco de molestia, esto acusa de sus brazos y piernas se habían dormido y ese hormigueo era algo molesto.

Shingo: espero acostumbrarme, si no, no sobrevivire. Dijo este mientras trataba de moverse pero sin éxito.

De pronto tanto louise como siesta se empezaron a levantar de la cama mientras bostezaban que se tallaban los ojos con sus manos, para luego hablar.

Louise/siesta: buenos días shingo/kun. Dijeron ambas al unisono, luego de eso shingo se levanto algo incomodo

Shingo: bueno días chicas. Dijo este tratando de levantar sus brazos pero aun seguían dormidos. Vaya aun tengo adormecido los brazos y piernas. Dijo este mientras empezaba a mover los dedos de su pies

Siesta: así que no puedes moverte. Dijo esta mientras se acercaba al rostro del chico. CHUUU. Un beso fue lo que le dio al castaño, el cual aun sorprendido decidió corresponderlo, louise se enojo por esto asi que apenas ambos se separaron ella tomo el rostro del chico.

Louise: que crees que haces, yo soy su novia. Dijo esta mientras tomaba el rostro del chico para luego besarlo con mucho amor, algo que molesto un poco a la sirvienta.

Siesta: si lo se, pero recuerda que tambien soy su novia. Dijo esta tomando de nuevo a shingo ara volverlo a besar.

Y así empezo una batalla de nuevo para ver quien se quedaba los labios del chicos, el cual no podía decir palabra alguna

Derflinger: ese es mi hermano, todo un macho alfa. Dijo este lleno de orgullo aun depositado en la cama improvisada del castaño.

Y así empezó todo, una relación con dos hermosa y bellas chicas pero no terminaría allí, algo le dice que pronto habrá mas problemas de este tipo, pero un gran mal se avecina, pronto llegara un ser que hará que shingo deba pelear con todas sus fuerzas si quiere seguir viviendo en paz, a la vez que en casa una linda chica espera fielmente su regreso, pero tambien un gran mal se avecinaba allí tambien, esto y mucho mas en la próxima actualización.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: ENDING 1 DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA.**

* * *

 **BUENO MIS AMIGO AQUI ESTA LA GRAN ACTUALIZACION QUE QUERIA TRAER HACE UN BUEN RATO, SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, QUE OPINAN DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KASUMI, SERAN CORRESPONDIDOS ALGUN DIA O NO?, BUENO ESO LO PENSARE MAS TARDE, BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO YO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	7. Feliz año nuevo

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!**

 **HOLA MUCHACHOS Y MUCHACHAS, LES QUIERO DEDICAR UNAS PALABRAS POR ESTE AÑO QUE PASO, MI PRIMER AÑO EN FANFICTION, UN AÑO DONDE TUVE MUCHO APOYO DE SU PARTE, SABEN YA LO EH DICHO VARIAS VECES, PERO LO VUELO A DECIR, ESTO NO LO HAGO POR FAMA NI RECONOCIMIENTO, LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA ES UN BUEN PASATIEMPO PARA DEJAR DE UN LADO EL ESTRES DIARIO, LAS CRITICAS QUE RECIBIDO A LARGO DE ESTE AÑO ME SIRVIERON PARA DARME CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS, POR EJEMPLO QUE SIEMPRE VA A VER GENTE QUE NO LE GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBES, AUN ASI NO ME ENOJA, PORQUE ME ENOJARIA?, BUENO SOLO QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTE AÑO, LOS ESPERO DEL OTRO LADO, GOD BYE 2017, BIENVENIDO SEAS 2018!.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.**

 **MENCIONES HONORÍFICAS:**

 **Maxigiampieri2012: hola amigo, te debo mucho a ti, tu fuiste de los primeros en apoyar a mi historia desde el principio, solo te puedo decir gracias.**

 **Zasetsu04: amiga, tu has sido de los primeros qoe me siguieron desde mis inicios, por eso te doy la gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, tienes mi respeto como escritor y como amigo**

 **Pd: siempre tienes buenas ideas para ayudarme ajajaja :v/.**

 **Kevin4491: bro, tu también me sigues hace un buen tiempo, pero te doy las gracias también, le alegro y sorprendió que me pidieras la opinión de una historia que escribes, que personalmente la recomiendo a cualquiera que la lea se llama "dimension compleja" solo tiene un cap pero promete mucho, como sea espero que me sigas dando tu apoyo, gracias.**

 **Neopercival: amigo, ti también te debo las gracias por ayudarme, un escritor de tu talla leyendo una de mis historias, eso si que me sorprendió, solo quiero decirte que gracias por todo, incluyendo las ideas que siempre dabas.**

 **Jose yivaldi: hola amigo, te agradezco también por seguir mi historia, esa ves que te leíste todos los capítulos dejando review por review, dejame decirte que me sorprendió mucho ver 16 reviews en un sólo día. jajajaja, gracias hermano, espero verte en él 2018 también.**

 **Y TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE NO NOMBRE TAMBIEN, ESPERO VERLOS EN EL 2018, COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR TODO, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**

 **LES DEDICO UNA CANCION**

 **SIGUE SOÑANDO, PITER-G**

 **Hoy te cuento mi historia**  
 **el cómo, el cuándo,**  
 **no soy diferente, soy como tú**  
 **he llegado hasta aquí soñando.**  
 **No creas que soy más bueno que nadie**  
 **no ha sido eso lo que me trajo aquí,**  
 **lo que pasa es que despertaba y seguía soñando**  
 **hasta que lo conseguí.**

 **Como tal vez cualquier niño**  
 **como Tolkien para sus libros,**  
 **tú tan fuera de lugar**  
 **tantas buenas cartas y jugar tan mal.**  
 **No te da vergüenza mirar a tus hijos**  
 **y decirles que no sueñen,**  
 **que la vida se basa en vivir para trabajar**  
 **bajo el sol hasta la muerte.**

 **Que no te digan que no puedes hacerlo**  
 **esculpidor de tu templo,**  
 **tú eres el que vive dentro**  
 **y solo tú puedes verlo.**  
 **Escúpeles a la cara y canta**  
 **tengo 23 y me encanta,**  
 **encender una luz dentro de un ser oscuro**  
 **que no se levanta.**

 **Te dirán que no pero no caigas**  
 **acabará bailando el niño que no baila,**  
 **y todos en alza**  
 **no dirás más NO**  
 **quitarás peso de la balanza.**  
 **La mayor parte de la gente no muere por la edad,**  
 **sino justo en el momento**  
 **en el que dejan de soñar.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**

 **El título de esta canción va por mí**  
 **no es por ti,**  
 **algo me está absorbiendo la vida**  
 **me está haciendo sufrir.**  
 **Ya basta**  
 **sinceramente soy débil,**  
 **pero quien no lo es**  
 **con mil heridas en el corazón**  
 **y mil tiritas que no se pegan bien.**

 **No quiero que te alejes más**  
 **luz caprichosa que viene y va,**  
 **vas a quedarte a mi lado ¿Verdad?**  
 **necesito de tu amor para funcionar.**  
 **Para poder volar y lograr**  
 **todo lo que aquel niño se propuso,**  
 **soy tan fuerte como el metal**  
 **pero hasta el metal se derrite, iluso.**

 **Estúpido niño agárrame,**  
 **no me sueltes, sigue soñando.**  
 **Tan lejos,**  
 **y a la vez tan cerca de alcanzarlo.**  
 **Puedo notar que estás cansado, asqueado, nublado, gris, deshecho**  
 **pero recuerda,**  
 **tu mejor versión llevará una medalla en el pecho.**

 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **llevas el mando del cambio**  
 **y puedes pulsarlo.**  
 **Sigue soñando,**  
 **deja de andar por el barro**  
 **de sus comentarios.**  
 **Bórralos,**  
 **como tú no hay dos**  
 **busca en el amor**  
 **el valor de soñar con él.**  
 **Sigue soñando, sigue soñando, sigue soñando (Wuououo)**


	8. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS, HOY VENGO LA TAN ANSIADA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTE FIC UNICO EN SU CLASE, Y DIGO UNICO PORQUE SOY EL UNICO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LOCO Y PENDEJO PARA HACER UN CROSS ENTRE KOF E ZERO NO TSUKAIMA, ESO SI, NO POR ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LE HECHE GANAS AL ASUNTO, AUNQUE SEA UN PASATIEMPO, CADA CAPITULO LE PONGO EL ALMA Y CORAZON, COMO SEA LES AGRADESCO POR SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, YA VA SIENDO HORA DE CONTESTAR SUS DUDAS:**

 **Black998: hola bro, me gusto que me te haya fascinado la pareja o la futura pareja de shingo, por lo de la competencia tal vez haga una pero por la mano de henrietta, como sea espero que te guste la actualizacion**

 **Kevin4491: hola bro, como dices que te va?, bueno es bueno que te haya gustado ese emparejamiento que hice, bueno con respecto a tu historia, me facina, eres muy original, solo espero las nuevas actualizaciones :v, disfruta del cap**

 **BUENO CON TODO LISTO Y HECHO, YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, CAMBIO Y FUERA**

 **NI KOF NI ZERO NO TSUKAIMA ME PERTENECEN ( POQUE SI FUERA ASI YO TENDRIA MUCHO DINERO Y ELLA ME AMARIA :'v), SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO**

 **CAPITULO 5: LA MUESTRA DE FAMILIARES, LA BATALLA CONTRA UN GOLEM**

 **OPENING: OPENING 1 DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

 **EN ALGUN LADO CERCA DE LA ESCUELA**

a unos 30 minutos de la academia (en carroza obvio, no va a ser en avión amigos :v), se podía ver una carrosa muy elegante la cual era tirada por dos caballos de color blancos, se notaba que eran de la realeza o algo así, ya que todo estaba adornado en oro y con piedras preciosas, en eso él chofer, que era un señor de porte serio y elegante, le hablo a al persona que iba en él interior del carruaje

Chofer: alistese su alteza, muy pronto llegaremos a la academia de magia. Dijo este mientras seguía mirando él camino.

desde dentro, una hermosa chica de tal vez unos 18 o 19 años le contesto, ella llevaba el cabello corto de color violeta, sobre él cual tenia una tiara de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes, tenia un par de hermosos ojos azules, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido blanco con mangas largas, sobre este llevaba una capa de color violeta, esta hermosa jovencita era nada menos que la reina de todo tristain, era nada menos henrietta la princesa del reino de tristain.

Henrietta: muy bien, gracias por la información. Dijo esta de manera dulce y calmada, su voz era hermosa, era capaz de calmar a cualquiera con solo escucharla. (N/A: me refiero por lo armoniosa de su voz, no por que seria aburrida, "ponte verga, dijo él cell".jpg :v)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ACADEMIA**

 **CON SHINGO E LOUISE**

ambos chicos estaban en él cuarto de la maga, ella estaba vestida con su típico uniforme escolar mientras shingo también llevaba su uniforme de la escuela, solo con la variante que en ves de llevar su playera blanca traía puesto una camisa del mismo color, louise estaba peinando a shingo.

Louise: ya quedo. Dijo esta mientras terminaba de arreglar el cabello de su familiar/novio, ahora él tenia todo su cabello tirado hacia atrás dándole un aspecto algo elegante pero también gracioso.

Shingo: me veo raro. Dijo este mientras se veía en él espejo, en eso él tomo él peine de las manos de la maga, en eso empezó a arreglarse él cabello él mismo, tras unos segundos ya había terminado con su tarea. Ya quedo, ahora si me veo bien. Dijo este mientras ahora traia él cabello peinado a un lado y un poco atrás dándole ahora un aire mas elegante que antes a la vez que lo hacia verse mas guapo. Como me veo?. Pregunto este a su novia la maga, la cual al verlo se sonrojo bastante

Louise: t-t-te vez bien. Dijo este mientras le sonreía de manera tierna y amorosa, algo que la hacia verse mas "kawai" ante los ojos de shingo

De un momento a otro, ambos empezaron a secarse, él espacio entre sus rostros empezo a desaparecer, a tal punto que solo había unos pequeños centímetros de distancia entre sus labios, ya nada importaba, él tiempo se detuvo para ambos, y paso lo que tenia que pasar, ambos se besaron, era un tierno beso como él que se daría un par de novios primerizos, sin luguria ni nada parecido sólo amor y cariño puro, él beso siguió por unos segundo hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe

Kirche: oye zero, dice él profesor que bajes ahora, ya te estas tardandot... No pudo terminar su frase al ver a su "enemiga" besándose con su "cariñito", algo que la enojo de sobre manera. QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES CON MI SHINGO!. grito esta a ambos adolescentes que se habían separado a causa de la sorpresa que se llevaron lo parte del portaso

Louise: primero, que demonios haces entrando en mi cuarto como si nada, y segundo, quete importa, shingo es mi familiar y MI NOVIO ( y de siesta, pero esos detalles de tecnicismo), así que vete de aquí senos de vaca. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba él torso del chico

La pelirroja estaba que ardía en celos, literalmente, su cabello estaba ondiando como si fuera fuego, luego para sorpresa de todos empezó a respirar de manera lenta y amplia para acto seguido calmarse, e hablar

Kirche: muy bien, muy bien, entiendo que él sea tu familiar y novio, también él de esa maid, pero..De pronto ella tomo a shingo y colóco la cabeza de él entre sus pechos de talla XXL. Ni creas que me rendiré, yo me quedare con él. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza la cabeza del chico.

él cual movía los brazos para todos lados en clara señal de que estaba quedándose sin aire, louise estaba molesta e furiosa y algo sonrojada por la actitud de la germana, así que ella tomo él brazo del castaño e empezó a alar de él

Louise: que demonios crees que haces senos de vaca, suelto que lo estas asfixiando. Dijo este mientras seguía jalando de los brazos del muchacho con intensión de librarlo del agarre de la morena

En eso siesta venia para darle él desayuno a a su amo/novio e rival/amiga.

Siesta: shingo-kun, te traje él desayuno. Dijo esta mientras entraba pero pronto vio lo que pasa y actuó de inmediato. KIRCHE-SAMA, LE PIDO PORFAVOR QUE SUELTE A SHINGO-KUN!. exigió esta mientras ayudaba a louise a tratar de hacer que la pelirroja soltara al castaño

Por su parte shingo seguía pensando si fue buena idea él entrar al por tal aquél día, pero bueno ahora lanzaba fuego y tenia novia o mejor dicho dos, así que no todo fue tan malo.

Derflinger: ese mi amigo, todo un hombre. Dijo este mientras reía de felicidad, tal vez era él único que le resultaba cómica esta escena. (N/A: a el y nosotros, quiero creer yo?, pregunta, quieren que shingo libre a kirche del compromiso con el vegete es, si o no?, diganme que opinan)

 **MAS TARDE, EN EL PATIO DELANTERO**

luego de unos 20 minutos que fueron eternos para él castaño, al fin todos bajaron al patio, o mejor dicho a la entrada principal de la academia, él cual estaba repleto de alumnos de todos los grados acompañado de todos los profesores de la escuela.

Shingo: porque tanto alboroto, ni que fuera a venir una princesa o algo así. Dijo este algo sarcástico e curioso pero de pronto tabitha le contesto.

Tabitha: si, como supiste. Dijo esta mirándolo, era algo raro que ella despegara la vista de su libro.

Shingo: u-una princesa?, va a venir una princesa!?. Preguntó algo sacado de lugar, pero en eso katie le contesto

Katie: no una princesa, sino la reina de tristain. Dijo esta como si nada haciendo que shingo se sorprendiera aun mas

Shingo: a-a-asi que la gobernante de este reino va a venir a verla escuela?. Dijo él para luego empezar a mirar la escuela e alumnos del lugar, viendo que la escuela era un poco vieja, y que los alumnos de esta, no eran ejemplos a seguir de un joven. Se va llevar una decepción enorme. Dijo este algo resignado.

Louise: silencio ya vienen. Ordeno ella, algo que todo acataron ya que era lo que en realidad los profesores estaban ordenando

De pronto por la entraba empezaron a entrar varios guardias reales que montaban a caballo, los cuales escoltaban a una elegante carroza, la cual se detuvo enfrente de todos, de pronto una gran sombra se noto desde él cielo, de un momento a otro del cielo descendió un enorme grifo él cual era montado por un hombre de casi unos treinta años, de cabello y ojos plateada y una barba tipo candado, básicamente parecía un mosquetero francés, él sujeto respondía al nombre de jean-jacques francis de wardes, capitán de la guardia de grifos de tristain, shingo no pudo evitar sacarle fotos con su celular de manera discreta a la criatura frente a él, pero noto que apenas ese hombre bajo de la bestia que montaba, louise se oculto detrás de él, mosquetero solo se dirigió a la puerta de la carroza, para acto seguido hablar mientras abría la puerta de esta.

Wardes: Su alteza, la reina de tristain a llegado. Dijo este mientras ayudaba con su mano derecha a bajar de manera delicada a la princesa henrietta

Mientras tanto los chicos miraban como la princesa bajaba de la carroza, la reacción entre los alumnos eran variadas, algunos la miraban con gran admiración y otros solo con algo de lujuria, por su parte nuestro prota solo dijo algo.

Shingo: vaya si que es mas joven de lo que esperaba. Dijo este mirando a la princesa la cual parecía tener la misma edad que él. pero luego empezó a meditar del por que de esto. Bueno puedo de ducir que ella es gobernante a tan joven edad por él fallecimiento de sus padre, bueno no en realidad no se. Dijo este mientras los chicos a su alrededor lo miraban con gran extrañes y asombro al muchacho. Que?, acaso dije algo malo?. pregunto este mientras miraba como sus amigos lo observaban.

Katie: es que...en realidad le acertaste, su padre falleció y ella se tuvo que hacer cargo del reino, pero como pudiste sacar esa conclucion. Pregunto esta mirando al chico, a la vez que los demás miraban al castaño a espera de su respuesta.

Shingo: .bueno verán, en mi mundo las monarquías ya no existen, pero los libros de historia nos muestras que cuando un príncipe o princesa a su él trono a tan corta edad es a causa de la muerte del rey y la reina, inclusive hubo reyes que asumieron a los 8,10 y 13 años, todos de reinos diferentes, que hoy en día en mi mundo ya no existen. Dijo este explicando y ensañando algo de historia de su mundo.

Kirche: así que ella es la reina de tristain. Dijo esta mirando a la pelivioleta que saludaba a todos los alumnos. Ñe, yo soy más hermosa y sexy que ella, o no tabitha?. Pregunto mirando a su amiga la cual hablaba con shingo por tema de la historia del mundo de él.

Tabitha: eh?, si claro lo que tu digas. Dijo esta como si nada, mientras kirche aceptaba él cumpmido, aunque este carecía de todo sentimiento.

acto seguido varios guardias comenzaron caminar junto a la princesa, la cual se dirijia a saludar al director y los profesores de la academia, los actuales a al ver la acercarse solo se inclinaron hacia ella

Henrietta: lamento mi llegada tan repentina, es un placer estar aquí en su esta de manera a dulce y melodiosa.

Osmound: no hay problema su alteza, los profesores, alumnos y yo esperábamos su visita, además él honor es nuestro en tenerla en nuestra academia. Dijo este mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica

Por su parte shingo seguía observando, pero no a la princesa sino a su escolta personal, él tipo de cabello plateado seguía virando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien con la mirada, de un momento a otro wardes miro a shingo, la mirada de ambos se cruzaron por unos segundo que parecieron eternos.

Wardes: hum. Mufo este simplemente mirando de manera altanera al castaño algo que molesto bastante a shingo.

Acto seguido él peliplata se fue junto a la princesa a seguir con él recorrido de la academia, shingo solo lo quedo mirando

Shingo: (este sujeto me da mala espina, no me agrada para nada). Pensó él yabuki mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar derecho de su mano, luego noto que louise se seguía escondiendo de tras de él, tal vez mas tarde hablaría del porque se esconde de ese sujeto

 **MAS TARDE, EN EL CUARTO DE LOUISE**

ya había caído la noche en tristain, louise y shingo habían discutido del como iba a ser su acto de demostración, pero luego él castaño dijo que también iba hacerle una muestra sorpresa que él preparo, pero para ser sinceros la charla recién empezaba, ahora tocaba hablar de algo muy serio

Shingo: em, louise-chan, porque te escondías de ese sujeto de cabello plateado?. Dijo él mientras seguía a filando a su amigo e espada, la maga al escuchar esto casi se atraganta con su propia lengua

Louise: n-n-no se d-de hablas. Dijo esta muy nerviosa y tartamudo, mostrando que si sabia de hablaba y mucho

Shingo: seré estúpido pero no idiota (.jpg :v), así que por favor no me mientas, dime la verdad, que es lo que sucede con el?. Pregunto este serenamente pero con un aire de seriedad bastante clara

La maga estaba muy nerviosa, acaso fue tan fácil de leer (si y mucho :v), pero sabría que este día llegaría tarde o temprano se lo tendría que contar a el.

Louise: bueno, sabia que te lo tendría que decir, por favor sientate aquí a mi lado. Dijo esta mientras le hacia un lugar a su novio, el solo se sentó, acto seguido ella acurrucó en su hombro derecho. ok te contare todo, pero por favor no te enojes. Dijo esta algo nerviosa y temerosa de lo que podía pasar si el escuchaba la verdad.

El chico podía sentir los temores y miedos que se sentía la pelirosada, el solo tomo la mano de la chica, la cual al mirarlo solo se encontró con el chico sintiéndole de una menera sincera y tranquila, una mirada que la calmaba y reconfortaba, una expresión que le decía "calma, todo va a estar bien", louise solo respiro profundamente para luego empezar con su relato, le contó sobre su familia, de como fue su niñez, todo fue normal hasta que llego a la parte que importaba, de como la comprometieron con alguien que no amaba, según sus padres era por el bien de ella y su apellido, y como fue su adolecencia sabiendo que algún día ese sujeto vendría a buscarla para hacerla su mujer, ya sea por convencimiento o a la fuerza.

Louise: y no lo había vuelto a ver, hasta hoy, el no me vio pero un tengo algo de miedo. Dijo esta mientras se aferra con fuerza al brazo del castaño, por su parte shingo se mantenía en silencio mientras sentía a su novia aferrarse de su brazo como si la vida de ella dependiera de esto, de un momento a otro shingo la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con algo de fuerza, de tal manera que ella se sintiera protegida por el, algo que si funciono

Shingo: descuida, yo te cuidare, no dejare que te aparte de mi lado, t-te amo demasiado para dejarte ir. Dijo este de manera suave mientras seguía abrazando a la chica a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras con su mano derecha le peinaba sus rosados cabellos. si ese sujeto viene a llevarte lejos de aquí, te prometo que lo rostisare vivo, y luego le meto a derf por el trasero. Dijo este a la vez que bromeaba con la ultima parte

Louise: jeje, sería asquero y un poco gracioso, pero gracias. Dijo ella mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

La mirada de ambos al encontrarse fue como si todo se detuviera, era como si nada existiera mas que ellos, no había sonida mas que el de su respiración, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, tal punto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, un par de milímetros separaban los labios de la maga y su familiar, nada detuvo ese momento, y fue, y fue un beso lleno de amor y bastante pasión.

Ambos se empezaron a dejar llevar por sus deseos de pasión y algo de lujuria, ambos se seguían besando de manera desesperada, sin mostrar señales que ambos se quisieran separar, de un momento a otro, el castaño tumbo lenta y cuidadosamente a la maga en su cama, ambos se separaron por un segundo para poder verse bien a los ojos, ambos estaban algo sudados y sonrojados, cabellos y ropa desaliñadas, shingo seguía mirando de manera tonta y boba a su novia la cual solo pudo decir algo

Loise: s-s-s-se g-gentil. Dijo esta mientras tartamudeaba su oración, el castaño solo afirmo con la cabeza para luego volver a besar a su novia.

Ambos estaban por pasar a algo mas que solo besos y caricias, hasta que...

 **TOC TOC**

louise: KYAAAAAAAA!. grito la chica sorprendida y muy avergonzada, a la vez que tomaba a shingo y lo revoleaba hacia un lado. Q-quien es?. Preguntó esta aun muy alarmada mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro lado, la cual nunca llego. Sh-shingo, ve a ver quien es?. Dijo este ero luego vio que el mencionado tenia la cabeza clavada en la pared.

El chico empezó hacer fuerza para tratar de sacar su cara de la pared, luego de unos tres intentos logro salir, dejando ver que ahora tenia el cabello todo enmarañado y con pedazo de pared en su cara.

Shingo: a la o-orden señora~. Dijo este muy atalandrado por el golpe que había recibio, así que atalandrado y todo fue a ver quien los había interrumpido

El chico solo fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con una chica con túnica e capucha la cual no dejaba ver su rostro e así identificarla, esta al ver la puerta abierta entro como si nada pasando por un lado de shingo

Shingo: oye no entres en cuartos ajenos si permi...ya para que hablo si ya entró. Dijo este resignado mientras seraba la puerta

La chica solo se acerco a la cama de louise la cual la miaraba con algo de desconfianza y seriedad

?: la mentó haber entro a si pero, desde que llegue aquí no e pensado mas que en verte. Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba mas a louise, shingo estaba por actuar cuando. Me alegro por fin verte, vieja amiga. Dijo esta mientras se sacaba la capucha dejando ver que era nada mas que la princesa henrietta, la cual solo salto sobre louise y empezó a abrazarla.

Ambas chicas se abrazaban como si nunca mas se volvieran a ver, shingo miraba la escena con los ojos algo vidriosos, para el era algo conmovedor, pero de pronto louise se separo y se inclino con la cabeza al piso.

Louise: no su majestad, no puede, usted no puede entrar y estar en un lugar de baja clase como este. Dijo ella mientras seguía inclinada hacia ella, la princesa solo miro a su amigo con cierto toque de tristeza y melancolía, no le gustaba mucho que su amiga la tuviera que tratar así por su nuevo puesto social.

Henrietta: sabes bien que no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo. Dijo esta mientras hacia que la maga pelirosa se levantara

Louise: gracias, sus palabras son mas que suficiente. Dijo esta mientras seguía mirando a los ojos de su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron de manera alegre, por su parte shingo solo sonreía y miraba la escena, pero no pudo contenerse de hablar de algo

Shingo: jejeje, se nota que se conocen de hace un tiempo. Dijo este mientras sonreía y manera juguetona (me refiero a la de querer jugar no la otra, pervertidos) a la vez que ambas lo miraron, en eso louise le hablo

Lousie: cuando era niña tuve el honor de ser la compañera de juego de la princesa. Dijo esta mientras miraba a su novio, en eso henrietta le contesto

Henrietta: creo que deberías decir que somos amigas desde la infancia. Hablo la princesa mientras sonreía de manera jovial. Te extrañe tanto, siempre quise verte. Dijo esta mientras su voz denotaba nostalgia y algo de melancolía.

Louise: princesa. Susurro esta mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga, ella sabia lo difícil que fue para la pelipurpura el tener que asumir el trono a tan corta edad a causa de la muerte de su padre

Shingo: vaya eso suena conmovedor. Dijo este mientras se acercaba un poco a ellas para luego inclinarse en una pierna frente a la Princesa. Me presento, soy shingo yabuki, es un honor conocerla princesa henrietta. Dijo este mientras seguía inclinado ante la pelipurpura.

Henrietta: gracias, también es un placer conocerte. Dijo esta mientrso le indicaba al chico que se levantara. Así que tu eres el familiar de Louise?, me sorprende ver que sea un simple joven. Dijo esta mientras empezaba a inspeccionar al castaño con la mirada, viendo que ere bastante apuesto y por sus músculos, también bastante fuerte.

Louise: em, no quiero discutir ni nada su alteza, pero le aseguro que shingo no es chico cualquiera. Dijo esta mientras volteaba su mirada a su amiga.

Henrietta: así que no tan normal?, bueno espero ver su habilidad en la muestra de mañana. Dijo esta mientras se colocaba su capucha. Lamento debo irme. Dijo esta mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Louise: ya tiene que irse?. Dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la princesa de tristain

Henrietta: lamentablemente si, salí a escondidas de mis escoltas, y debo volver antes que noten mi ausencia. Dijo esta mientras volteaba la mirada hacia shingo, el cual se tenso un poco por Esto. Por favor te encargo que cuides de ella,y que la libres de todo mal. Dijo esta mientras seguía mirando al castaño pero ahora de una manera mas seria que antes.

Shingo: no debe preocuparse, cuidare de ella con mi vida de ser necesario. Dijo el chico bastante serio y determinado, algo que hizo sonrojar a louise.

Henrietta: hasta mañana, les deseo suerte. Dijo ella para luego marcharse de la habitacion.

Ambos quedaron viendo la puerta por un par de segundos, luego de esto ambos decidieron irse solamente a dormir, ya que mañana tendrían que esforzarse y querían ganar.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

 **PATIO DE LA ESCUELA.**

ya era casi medio día, en el patio de la escuela había una gran multitud mirando la expocision de familiares de los alumnos de la academia, en el centro había una gran plataforma la cual servía como lugar de exposición, habia unaz gradas donde los alumnos espectadores miraban todos los actos de muestras de los demás, además de un lugar parecido a un trono donde se encontraba la princesa sentada junto a wardes como guardian real junto a dos escoltas mas.

La exposición había empezado hace casi dos horas, ya había pasado casi todos los alumnos, donde la ultima en pasar había sido habita junto a su dragón familiar, los cuales habían hecho hablar acrobacias aereas mostrando la agilidad que poseía

Colbert: y esa fue tabitha, la ventisca. Dijo el calvo mientras mencionaba a la peliazul la cual solo miraba a todos los presentes como la ovacionaban, luego de unos segundos ella abandono la plataforma. Y ahora la siguiente en pasar, la señorita louise de la valliere. Hablo este ya que era el turno de la pelirosa y el castaño.

Ambos se acercaban poco a poco a la plataforma

Louise: ok recuerdas la rutina?. preguntó esta mientras miraba a su novio algo nerviosa.

Sin duda tener a tantos ojos mirándola demaner espectante era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, al contrario de shingo el cual estaba acostumbrado a esto, en cada torneo kof había una gran cantidad de personas viendo en persona los combates

Shingo: si, no te preocupes todo estará bien. Dijo el de manera serena y tranquila, lo que logro calmar un poco a la peligrosa

Ambos subieron a la plataforma, todos estaban viendo que iban a ser, incluyendo a las amigas de shingo, todos estaban allí, louise solo respiro profundamente y luego hablo.

Louise: permitanme presentarlo, el es mi familiar es shingo yabuki, junto a el haremos una muestra de sus habilidades. Dijo esta mientras que ambos empezaban a tomar distancia uno del otro

Ambos ahora se encontraban a uno metros de distancia entre uno del otro, entonces shingo empezó a estirar un a la vez que louise sacaba y empezaba mover su barita

louise: aquí voy shingo!. Dijo esta mientras batía de un lado a otro su barita a la vez que un un circulo mágico aparecía debajo de ella.

Shingo: hay que hacerlo, louise. Dijo el mientras se acomodaba los guantes que le regalo sus maestro, para luego adoptar su pose de combate.

Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante a la vez que todos estaban atentos a lo que estaban por realizar ambos, pero mas el director de la academia ya que había reconocido ese circulo de magia, pero de pronto la muestra empezó

Louise: HAAAA!. Grito esta mientras una bola de tamaño mediano de vacío comprimido salio volando hacia el castaño

Shingo: BODY GA AMAZE! (tu cuerpo es débil!). Dijo este mientras lanzaba un gancho derecho induido con fuego, el cual impacto de lleno con la bola de magia.

Y así la pelirosa empezo a lanzar barias esferas de magia de elemento vacío, las cuales eran destruidas por su familiar el cual usaba las flamas kusanagi, dejando boquiabierto a todos.

Kirche: mire como se mueve mi cariñito, eso es tu puedes!. Dijo esta animando solo a shingo ya que le restaba importancia a la maga

Tabitha: te recuerdo que ambos no están peleando fe verdad, si no que es solo una exposicion. Dijo esta seriamente mientras seguía mirando de manera analítica la clase magia que usaba louise. ( eso es acaso, ¿vacío?, esto se esta poniendo muy interesante). Pensó esta mientras analizaba los movimientos de la chica

En eso varias esferas de magia se dirigían hacia el chico el cual las esquivaba con total gracia y habilidad sin igual, las cuales explotaban tras hacer contacto con el suelo

 **BOOOMB**

 **BOOOMB**

 **BOOOMB**

explosion tras explosión, el ruido resonaba por todo el lugar, todos miraban prácticamente sin habla como la supuesta fracasada, louise "la zero" estaba usando una enorme habilidad con la magia en un estilo que nadie había visto antes, solo un puñado de personas sabían que pasaba, pero la mas impresionada era la princesa

Henrietta: vaya con que esto dijo con que no era un chico cualquiera. Susurro esta para si misma viendo como el castaño usaba una especie de estilo de combate basado con golpes e ataque con fuego, pero no era magia, no sentía magia alguna en esas llamas, así que era otra cosa.

Wardes: ( así que te tenias esto bien oculto mi pequeña, ya me dan ganas de tener a mi Lado). Pensó este mientras empezaba a tener unas cuantas fantasías no tan sanas con la maga de cabello rosa.

Sin duda este sujeto seria apaleado por el castaño en un futuro no tan lejano, eso si, no solo recibirá una paliza por parte de el, también recibiría un par de ataque por parte de louise.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL COMBATE**

shingo: BODY GA GARAKI DAZE! (tu cuerpo es inservible). Dijo este mientras empezaba destruir los ataques que venían hací el, a dos lo destruyo con gancho derecho, a otro lo golpeo con un codazo izquierdo descendente, y por ultimo, a los tres que se acerban los exploto golpeando el suelo con fuerza con su puño derecho el cual creo un estallido de fuego en forma de mini gaizer.

Louise: creo que es hora del gran final. Dijo esta mientras el circulo de bajo de ella empezó a brillar con mas intensidad que antes, a la vez que apuntaba a su novio con la varita

Shingo: como quieras, RAAAAAAAAH!. rugió este mientras alzaba su mano izquierda a la vez que esta se prendía fuego, un gran llamarada mezclada con chi lo cubrió por completo rodeando todo su cuerpo

Ambos estaban concentrando una gran cantidad, la cual comenzaba a crear pequeñas ráfagas de aire que movían el césped del suelo, louise termino de cargar una esfera de tamañano considerable de magia color blanca, a la vez que shingo estaba ahora literalmente en llamas.

Louise: KURAE! (tragate esto!). grito esta imitando una de las frases de shingo, mientras lanzaba su ataque hacia su novio

Shingo: KURAE YAGARE! (tragate mis flamas). Grito mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante en forma de derrape para consecuente lanzar una gran llamara de forma horizontal la cual se extendió unos tres metros hasta hacer con tacto con el ataque louise

 **KABOOM**

una explocion de tamaño considerable se creo en el lugar, el cual se cubrió de polvo y humo que no dejaba ver nada, la gente esta espectante de lo que pasaba pero por elhumo no podian ver, al cabo de unos segundos el humo y polvo se disipó casi en su totalidad, dejando ver que tanto louise como shingo estaban bien, amos seguían en la pose en la cual habían lanzado sus ataques, ambos estaban cubiertos por un poco de polvo y tierra, pero la que estaba por así decirlo "peor", era la maga la cual respiraba de manera muy pesada.

De un momento a otro los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir y gritar ovacionando el nombre de ambos chicos, tanto louise como shingo se juntaron y se coloraron uno al lado del otro para consecuente inclinar ante la muy emocionada afición que seguían aplaudiendo y cantando el nombre de los dos adolescentes

Colber: y con eso termina la muestra de famiUWAAA!. De pronto un gran temblor invadió todo el lugar, de pronto los alumnos empezaron a huir despavoridos para cualquier lado

Wardes: rápido!, protejan a la princesa. Grito este mientras ordenaba a los dos escoltas que la bajaran del lugar donde encontraba sentada ella.

Ambos guardias estaban sacando a la princesa del lugar hasta que..

Alumno: CUIDADO!. Grito un alumno cualquiera mientras apuntan a una de las torres de vigía hecha de madera la cual se estaba cayendo en dirección donde estaban los guardias atrapados entre la multitud aterrada junto a la princesa.

Wardes saco rápido su varita y empezó a conjurar un hechizo, pero cuando estaba por lanzarlo, un alumno quizás de primero chocó con el haciendo que el hechizo saliera disparado hacia el cielo en vez de darle a la torre, el cual caía sobre la princesa, los guardias solo atinaron a cubrirla con sus cuerpos, e rogándole a dios que todo saliera bien.

Pero los segundos pasaban y nada sucedía, los dos guardias junto a la princesa levantaron la vista viendo a un shingo el cual sostenía el gran poste de madera como si nada pero en realidad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltarlo e dejarlo caer sobre ellos

Shingo: Y USTEDES DOS QUE MIRAN!?, SAQUEN A LA REINA DE AQUI AHORA!, QUE ESTO SEA DE MADERA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PESE, SAQUENLA DE AQUI AHORA!. exigió este haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para que la gran torre de madera no se cayera sobre ellos.

De pronto wardes apareció empujando a ambos guardias para luego tomar a la princesa entre sus brazos, para acto seguido hablarle a shingo

Wardes: gracias mocoso. Dijo este mientras sacaba a la pelipurpura del peligro, pero esto enojo a shingo tras escuchar ese pequeño insulto

Shingo: A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO, ANCIANO!?. grito este mientras usando su chi junto con el de gaia para sacar mas fuerza y poder lanzar hacia un lado la enorme torre, en eso se acercaron louise y las demás

Louise: shingo estas bien?!. Pregunto esta algo alterada mientras lo arribaba y empezaba inspeccionar

Kirche: estas bien?. Pregunto esta mientras palpaba la parte mas sagrada del chico pero en eso tabitha la aparta de esa zona

Tabitha: no es necesario que inspecciones ese lugar. Dijo estamientras desviaba un poco la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo.

Katie/siesta: shingo-kun, estas bien?. Preguntaron ambas arribando también eso el lugar vuelve a temblar.

Shingo: si si, estoy bien. Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, para luego ver el causante de los temblores acercarse. Es broma verdad?!, diganme que esto es una maldita broma?!. Dijo este mientras veía a lo que causaba tantos problemas

Era nada menos que un maldito monstruo hecho de tierra y partes de roca, el maldito media casi 10 metros de alto por 3 de ancho, tenia casi el tamaño de una mecha sacada de la la película avatar, esto era feo, jodidamente feo

Shingo: muy bien viejo si tu me ayudas se que esto se. Cuando volteo vio que wardes ya no estaba

Luego escucho el ruido de una gran vestía viendo que el sujeto se iba con la princesa montados en su grifo.

Wardes/henrietta: adiós mocoso/joven shingo. Dijeron ambos mientras se alejaban volando del lugar, algo que enojo un poco al castaño

Shingo: VUELVE AQUI Y AYUDA ANCIANO!. Grito este mientras veía al par alejándose en cielo. Ok no te decesperes los maestros y guardias te ayudara. Dijo este calladamente ahora notando que en realidad estaba mas solo que Joe Hiagashi, los alumnos e maestros se habían refugiado en la escuela, los guardias estaban fuera de combates en una pila, y sus amigas e novias estaban escondidas detrás de las gradas. No se para que tengo novia y amigos que pueden usar magia, si al fin de cuentas peleo solo. Dijo este algo decepcionado de lo que sucedía

Chicas: tu puedes shingo, quemalo. Dijieron animando y coreando el nombre del chico, por lo menos apoyaban de manera moral :v

 **INSERTAR EL OTS DE SHINGO "STILL GREEN"**

la bestia rugio con gran fuerza haciendo que el chico retrocediera un poco pero en eso louise le lanza su espada al muchacho, él cual la engancha en su espalda, luego de eso enciende su mano derecha a la vez que apuntaba a la bestia con su otra mano

shingo: sino le temes a quemar con el ardiente sol, pues adelante a pelear!. Inquierio este mientras apagaba su mano y que preparaba listo para pelear

 **ROOOAAARG**

el primero en atacar fue la bestia la cual se lanzo en contra del chico que apenas puedo logar esquivar el gran puño de la bestia el cual se clavo en el suelo, shingo aprovechó esto para usar a derfliger y cortarlo una e otra vez, pero este se volvió a unir asi que viendo que su ataque no fue tan efectivo no tuvo mas que tomar distancia y repensar su plan

Shingo:el maldito se une de nuevo, no importa cuanto lo corte, se vuelve a unir. Dijo este haciebdo una rodada hacia un lado esquivando un ataque, pero en eso su espada hablo

Derflinger: oye compa, tengo un plan. Dijo este mientras su compañero para un poco y le contestaba

Shingo: que tiene?. Exclamo este para luego tener que evadir una gran roca que le lanzaron.

Derflinger: bueno lo que tengo planeado es que lo ataques con fuego hasta secarlo, el esta hecho de tierra húmeda y lodo, si lo secas quedara como tierra seca y partida. en eso lo podras acabar mas facilmente con el. Dijo este mientras si compañero lo usaba para cortar los ataques que lanzaba el golem

Shingo: con que atacarlo con fue, eh?. Dijo este de manera capciosa mientras guardaba a su espada en su funda, para luego encender sus puños. Bueno es hora del sparringDijo este mientras se lanzaba contra el golem

El castaño empezó a esquivar los ataques del monstruo hasta antes de la se se este cuenta ya estaba bajo el monstruo.

Shingo: MOERO! (ARDE!). grito este mientras realizaba su oni yaki, el cual solo pudo conectar con el pecho de la criatura a causa de la altura des esta.

Tan pronto como el chico volvió a tocar el suelo, shingo se lanzo de nuevo realizando su oboroguruma el cual logro elevar un poco a la bestia, pero solo conectó dos patas antes de realizar la tercera este retrajo sus extremidades hacia el

Shingo: KURAE! (tragate esto). Grito este mientras lanzaba una gran bola de fuego parecida a su orochinagi, el cual a estallar mando a volar un poco al golem

 **PUUUUUM**

todo tembló tras la caída de la bestia, pero fue corto el alivio al ver que tan pronto cayo el monstruo se volvío levantar, pero para su sorpresa shingo lo volvió a arribar ahora envuelto en fuego.

Shingo: MAKENANERAI INDAYO! (yo no puedo perder!). Dijo este mientras realizaba su típica tacleada pero con fuego.

 **KAABOOOM**

tan pronto como el chico hizo contacto con golem, una gran explosión se genero, creando una gran nube de humo, de la cual salio volando un par de metros hacia atras.

La bestia se encontraba levantándose de nuevo pero ahora le costaba mas que antes, la razón?, ahora estaba hecho prácticamente tierra seca, y su pierna derecha había desaparecido por la explocion, así que ya era momento de finalizar con esto

 **PAAAAM**

shingo asalto de nuevo al monstruo con un súper uppercut, él cual dejo un poco mareado a la criatura, mientras shingo terminaba de reunir chi para empezar con su "gran final".

Shingo: MISETTE YARU...KUSANAGI NO KOBUSHI WO! (este es...máximo golpe de los kusanagis!). Grito este mientras lanzaba al suelo una chispa de fuego, la cual se transformó en una enorme Llamara la cual dio de lleno con la criatura de tierra

Acto seguido una figura hecha totalmente de fuego con forma humana golpeo al monstruo con un súper gancho izquierdo, esto se volvió repetir ya que otra figura idéntica a la anterior realizo el mismo golpe, de nuevo esto se repitió una vez mas, ahora el cuarto golpe fue dado pero por shingo el cual estaba envuelto en llamas, una vez una figura de fuego golpeo al monstruo con su codo derecho mientras ambos se elevaban, otra figura de fuego volvió a repetir el mismo golpe, por ultimo shingo apareció de nuevo realizando el mismo golpe, luego otro cuepo de fuego realizó el oni yaki en el aire impactando con el monstruo para finalizar shingo reapareció realizando el mismo ataque, aún suspendidos en en aire, el castaño logro hacer un giro de barril, conectando una súper patada la cual mando al monstruo a besar el suelo.

 **TAP**

el castaño volvió a aterrizar al suelo tras realizar el "mu shiki", el cual era uno de los movimientos mas fuertes de su maestro, todos estaban anonadados al ver tal despliegue de habilidad, si antes el castaño había sido espectacular, ahora era legendario lo que estaba haciendo, estaba peleando contra un golem de tierra solo con sus puños.

Kirche: ese mi cariñito, siempre tan masculino y sexy, ya quisiera tenerlo aquí conmigo. Habla esta mientras empezaba a fantasear cosas no muy inocentes con el castaño, las demás miraban con cara de vergüenza ajena a la vez que pensaban lo mismo

Louise/tabitha/katie/siesta: (no hay que dejarla sola con shingo, sino esta se lo viola). Pensaron lo mismo las cuatro chicas con respecto a la pelirroja y su amado castaño.

 **BROOAARG**

de pronto la bestia se volvió a levantar pero no tambien como antes, su cuerpo entero estaba hecho trizas, su torso entero estaba lleno de minicrateres a causa de los repetidos golpes, su única pierna estaba solo hasta la rodilla, le faltaba una brazo y el otra estaba por la mitad, su cabeza estaba a medio destruir.

Shingo: es hora de acabar con esto!. Rugió este mientras reunía chi suyo y de gaia, hasta el punto que ya no podía expulsar, había llegado a su limite, era hora de dar el golpe final, preparate, aquí viene EL SUPER COMBO NIVEL DIOS DEL GRAN SHINGO, AJAJAJA. Grito este mientras se lanzaba en un gran asalto final contra el monstruo.

Shingo lo ataco con una rápida y veloz seguidilla de 9 golpes inuidos con fuego, para terminar con un súper uppercut que atonto a la bestia, de un momento a otro shingo volteo atrás dándole la espalda al monstruo a seguía mareado, el castaño buscaba en su libreta como se continuaba el ataque, todo el mundo a la esto s sorprendieron de la formas, unos se hicieron un gran facepalm y otros solo se cayeron estilo anime.

Louise: DEJA DE JUGAR Y ACABALO DE UNA VEZ!?. Grito esta haciendo reaccionar al chico el cual justo en ese momento había encontrado la continuación del ataque.

Shingo: RAAAAAAAHH!. Rugió este mientras lanzan una gran chispa al suelo, la cual creo una gran explocion.

Acto seguido shingo arremetió, ahora en vuelto en llamas, con un enorme combo de golpes que salían a velocidades alarmantes y con una fuerzas que retumbaban en toda la zona, golpe tras golpe la bestia se destruía, pedasos de esta caían al suelo, de un momento a otro el castaño desenfundó su espada, la cual se envolvió en fuego

Shingo: KURAE! (tragate esto!). Rugió el castaño apuñalando al golem en medio del abdomen, creando detrás del una explocio de fuego encima de géiser que salio de su espalda, acto seguido el castaño reacomodo sus manos e la empuñadura para empezar hacer fuerza e terminar con cortarlo de manera horizontal. MOREO! (arde!). Grito este terminando por cortar en dos al golem, el chico por inercia dio un giro de 180° grados, para finalizar con una explosión gigatencas donde el monstruo encontró su final.

 **BOOOOOOMB**

una gran explosión se creo tras el chico, una enorme cortina de hubo y polvo se creo la cual impedía que nadie pudiera ver lo que acaba de suceder, tras unos cuantos minutos el humo se termino de dicipar dejando ver a shingo, con su espada enfundada, dándole la espalda al montruo o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de el, que era nada mas que una pila de rocas y tierra sin vida, el chico levanta su mano izquierda a la vez que cerraba su puño, dejano en alto solo su dedo índice, del cual una pequeña llama aparecía

Shingo: JEJE...MOETARO! (jeje...te Quemaste!). Se burló este mientras soplaba hacia su dedo apagando la llama, haciendolo parecer muy cool y bastante sexy ante los ojos de muchas chicas.

Casi al instante shingo cayo al suelo sentado, el chico estaba respirando de manera pesada y agitada, sin duda usar tantos ataques seguidos en periodo tan corto de tiempo, era un desgaste de chi y físico bestial, en eso sus amigas se acercaron al muchacho.

Louise: eso fue asombroso!. Grito esta mientras se lanzaba sobre él chico, asi ambos cayeron al suelo, una escena algo graciosa

Shingo: ITE, eso duele. gimió este mientras se tomaba uno de sus brazos en clara señal de dolor

Kirche: oye suelto tabla de planchar, no vez que lo lastimas. Dijo esta algo enojada y celosa por la acción de la maga

Louise: que pasa zerbts, celosa?. Dijo esta mientras tomaba la cabeza del chico y la colocaba en su pecho, talvez no tenia tanto busto como kirche o siesta, pero igual funcionaba

Shingo: ah~, aunque me gustaría quedarme así por un rato, no se puede, tenemos que averiguar quien hizo esto. Dijo este mientras se separaba de la maga pelirosa a la vez que luego se ponía de pie.

osmound: creo que yo puedo decirles quien es el causante de todo este problema. Dijo este mientras se acercaba al lugar junto a colbert y otros profesores.

Colbert: pero no es apropiado que hables aquí, sera mejor que nos sigan a la oficina del director. Dijo este mientras se iba junto al directo y los demás profesores, a la vez que shingo y compañía los seguían

Esta muestra de familiares fue algo que nunca se vio, desde un chico que sin magia podía manipular el fuego e ka revelación de una portadora de la magia del vacío, hasta la aparición de un golem de tierra que intento a atacar a todos, pero este fue frustrado por el peleador de otro mundo, aun así hay mucho por averiguar, quien mando al monstruo? Y por que lo hizo?, esto y demás en la próxima actualización.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: ENDING 1 DE ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

 **OMAKE**

 **MUNDO KOF**

 **BEIJING**

en una de las mas grandes concurridas y habitadas ciudades del país de china, se encontraban "los psicho soldiers team", los cuales se habían enterado de la desaparición de cierto castaño, así que ahora se habían solidarizaron con la familia yabuki para buscar a su hijo.

 **CON ATHENA**

la chica estaba por el lado sur de la ciudad, la idol estaba pegando carteles en esa zona, pero estaba vez iba con su ropa de calle el cual consistia en una falda violeta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y sobre esta un pequeño chaleco rosa, pero también llevaba un sombrero y un fular, los cuales ayudaban a ocultar su rostro, pero para ser sinceros se estaba cocinando viva con eso puesto y los 35° grados de temperatura que hacían.

Athena: ya esta. Dijo esta pegando el ultimo de los carteles en la pared, ha decir verdad, haba pegado todos los 40 carteles en la misma pared, godos tenían el típico diseño de se busca con la foto del chico en cuestión y con la frase de "se busca...Hay recompensa de $$$$$, por cualquier informacion". hace calor~. Se quejo sacándose el sombreo y fular mostrando su rostro completamente acalorado, pero se arrepentiría pronto de esto

MIREN ES ATHENA ASAMIYA!

KYAAA!, ES TAN LINDA!

DEME SU AUTOGRAFO!

FIRMA MI CRANEO! :v

De pronto ella vio como una gran muchedumbre llena de súper fans se acerban a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Athena:piernas para que las quiero!. Dijo esta mientras salia corriendo del lugar, agradecía a Dios de no haberse puesto unos zapatos de tacón, si no esto seria un infierno.

 **CON CHIN**

se podía ver al maestro de los psicho soldiers repartiendo los bolantes en la zona norte de la ciudad, ya había terminado de repartir los entre toda la gente

China: tengo algo hambré y sed. Dijo este mientras se peinaba con la mano su larga barba, en eso voltea y ve un bar abierto. Creo que sera bueno ir, de paso preguntaré si vieron al chico.

Y así fue como chin paso su día bebiendo como siempre, de paso metiéndose en una típica pelea de bar, donde repartió vergazos a diestra y siniestra, al mas puro estilo del puño borracho

 **CON KENSOU**

el chico estaba repartiendo volantes por todos lados de la zona oeste de la gran ciudad de beijing, en eso un par de chicas losarribaron resultando ser sus fans y demás, luego de eso termino de pegar el último cartel en un farol del parque

Kensou: bueno porfin termine. Dijo este mientras miraba la hora notando que ya eran las 19:07 p.m, así que solo pensó en algo. Me preguntó si momoko ya habra terminado de repartir sus folletos?, creo que ahora si podremos tener esa cita que le prometí ayer. Dijo este mientras se iba del lugar, si hace casi dos semanas había empezado una relación con la pequeña momoko, pero lo mantenían en secreto a causa de la diferencia de 3 años

 **CON MOMOKO**

la pequeña castaña de unos 15 años estaba repartiendo sus ultimos folletos en la zona este de beijing, la chica estaba pegando él último cartel en una tienda de comestibles, justo en la vidriera del frente

Momoko: ya termine, fiuu~. Dijo esta agradecida de haber terminado, en eso saco de sus pantalón blanco otro folleto, el cual pego en la vidriera. Bueno iré a ver que hace kensou, tal vez podríamos tener esa cita. Dijo esta mientras se iba también del lugar.

Se podía ver que ella había pegado un cartel diferente a los demás, el cual tenia una foto de un unicornio con la leyenda de "se busca unicornio, si lo ve por favor deje las drogas :v".

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

 **CON BAO**

el pequeño bao estaba repartiendo volantes de se busca en la misma zona donde había repartió kensou el día anterior, castaño pego un cartel justo debajo del que había pegado su amigo ayer.

Él cartel tenían la foto de kensou y debajo deste tenia la leyenda de "se busca pendejo, se perdió buscando al pendejo de arriba :v"

 **FIN DE OMAKE**

* * *

 **MUY BUENA AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, ME DISCULPO POR LA DEMARA, ES QUE NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION Y TAMBIEN NO TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, SIN CONTAR LO SAD QUE ESTUVE ESTOR DIAS POR LA MUERTE DE N°17 CONTRA JIREN, DESCANSE EN PAS VAQUERO :'v, BUENO COMO SEA, PRONTO SUBIRE LAS DEMAS ACTUALIZACIONES, DEMAS QUE TENDRE QUE HACER RELLENO DONDE SHINGO CONSIGA UN POWER UP MUY ALTO PARA ENFRENTARSE AL ENEMIGO DE FIN DE TEMPORADA, SIN CONTAR AL DRAGON MALIGNO, LES PEDIRE SU OPION DE ESO MAS ADELANTES, PERO YA NO DEBO DAR TANTOS SPOILERS, SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


	9. feliz navidad!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **Hola amigos soy nahuel Durandal, en esta noche les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad, espero que puedan pasar estas fiestas con la familia, es por eso que les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes les deseo lo mejor y que celebren en familia, además que yo me porte bien en todo él año y espero que papá noel me traiga la loli que le pedí :v, así que sin mas les digo...**

 **FELIS NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **se despide su mejor amigo, nahuel Durandal**


	10. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO ESTAN?, YO PUES ESTOY BIEN, BUENO NO TAN BIEN, NO EH PODIDO ESTAR MUY PRESENTE AQUI EN FANFICTION, BASICAMENTE LO DEJE ABANDONADO POR CASI UN AÑO, PUES PERDI MI EMPLEO ESTUVE UN BUEN TIEMPO DE PARO, HASTA QUE CONSEGUI OTRO, PERO CON MI MADRE QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, LA ECONOMIA ARGENTINA COMO ESTA, Y MIS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD Y PSICOFISICOS, NO ME EH SENTINDO CON ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR O HACER ALGO ADEMAS DE MI RUTINA DIARIA, PERO QUIERO ALMENOS ALEGRAR A ALGUIEN A CUESTA DE DE QUE YO NO LO ESTE, ME HACE MUY FELIZ SABER QUE A ALGUIEN LE GUSTA Y LEE MIS HISTORIAS, BUENO A LO QUE VENIMOS, ES HORA DE RESPONDER SUS DUDAS:**

 **FDGamerml: hola bro, espero que disfrutes él cap, y por lo de tu comentario, claro ella estará en él harem junto con otras chicas, nos leemos luego.**

 **Neopercival: Hola amigo, como estas?, bueno espero que te guste el cap, por tu comentario, obvio que lo de a ser, esos 3 compadres están muertos no mas nadie les aviso :v, por lo de henrietta, calma ya va caer pero aun no, pero pronto, por leona, lo tengo en mente, y creo que lo hare pero aun no tengo idea pero lo haré.**

 **Kevin4491: hola bro, gracias por él apoyo, descuida, esos problemas lo tenemos todos, por cierto, shingo ayudara haciendo que muchas chicas caigan enamoradas de él, por otro lado, gracias por lo del omake, siempre trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

 **BUENO CON TODO DICHO Y HECHO, ADEMAS DE CORTAR CON LO SAD DE MI VIDA :'V, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.**

 **NI ZERO NO TSUKAIMA NI KOF ME** **PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDADES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

* * *

 **SHINGO, EL FAMILIAR DE LA ZERO**

 **CAPITULO 6: EL BACULO DE LA DESTRUCCION Y UN TROLL MOLESTO**

Nuestro querido gran héroe y protagonista de cabello castaño se encontraba ahora en la oficina del director de la escuela para magos de tristania la cual estaba llena de los profesores de esta, junto a el estaba su alumna/invocadora/novia de cabello rosado a la ves que al lado de ellos estaban kirche y tabitha, mientras tanto afuera de la oficina, paradas a un lado de la puerta estaban siesta y katie que estaban esperando afuera de la oficina ya que una era una sirviente y la otra era una chica de primer año que tenia aun mucho por aprender

Katie: muuuh~ porque no nos dejan estar allí adentro?, son muy malos los profesores. Reclamo esta mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

Siesta: si lo se pero no podemos hacer nada, solo podemos esperar aquí. Dijo la pelimorada mientras trataba de calmar su impulso de estar al lado de su querido "principe" azul

En eso siesta volteo a verla de nuevo y pudo ver que la pequeña castaña a su lado estaba jugando con sus dedos mientras a su alrededor se sentía un aura de preocupación, aun la maid ya tenia una buena idea del porque la maga de primer año estaba así

Siesta:em, katie-san quería preguntarte si tu estas enamorada de shingo-kun?. Pregunto esta sin rodeos haciendo asusta y sonrojar de sobre manera a la peque castaña

Katie: EEEEHHH?!, q-q-qu-ue d-dices, e-este y-yo. Empezó a tartamudear la castaña mientras vapor salia de su cabeza a la vez que su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate, tras unos segundos de esto, ella se puso firme trago saliva fuertemente y hablo de manera seria. si estoy enamorada de el, desde aquella vez que me defendió y consoló por lo de guiche, por eso me enamorado de el. Dijo esta muy determinada y seria para luego de unos 5 segundos ponerse roja, y tirarse al suelo en posición fetal mientras lloriqueava un poco. UWAAA!, lo dige en voz alta, que vergüenza. Era lo que decía la castaña mientras estaba recostada en él suelo en posición fetal mientras siesta la veía con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien al ver esa rara escena.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR.**

se podía ver al director junto a los profesores mas importantes de la academia, de los cuales se podía reconocer al pelado de braz...digo a el calvo de colbert entre otros (n/a: me da paja describir a todos los profesores, así que si leyeron él manga o vieron él anime ya deberían de saber como son, y si no, pos no se que hacen aquí :v), aunque también estaba una joven peliverde muy hermosa, con una figura cautivante y hermosa, ojos color ámbar que hipnotizaban, ella era la secretaria del director, longueville.

Osmond: bueno, como saben, fouquet la famosa ladrona que a estado alborotando y causando tanto problemas al reino, atacó esta mañana durante la exposición de familiares, causando grandes destrozos en la cámara de tesoros de la escuela, de donde se hurto solamente él gran "baculo de la destruccion", una reliquia que esta academia resguarda desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, la princesa fue escoltada de inmediato hacia él palacio en custodia de él comandante wardes, líder del ejército real de grifos (n/a: si, según la novela ligera y él manga, este cuate es líder del ejercito real, pero recibirá una violada brutal por parte de shingo :v). Dijo este mientras louise se tranquilizaba al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

el director hiciera aparecer un pergamino con la imagen de una mujer encapuchada que vestía una túnica azul junto una capa con capucha color vino, esta era fouquet, y a lado de ella una imagen de una RPG HECU, él cual era él famoso "baculo de la destruccion".

Él pergamino empezó a pasar de mano a mano entre los presentes, los cuales miraban sorprendidos e intrigados a la ladrona y al objeto robado, pero cuando le toco a shingo ver el pergamino, no pudo sorprenderse mucho, ya que reconocio al objeto casi al instante.

Shingo:(es la bazooka del half-life \:v/). pensó este muy asombrado al ver la imagen del supuesto objeto robado, aun lousie pudo notar la exaltación del chico haciendo que esta se preocupe un poco.

Longueville: ya envíe un comunicado a la corte real sobre la situación, y nos ordeno que la institución se haga cargo sobre él problema. Dijo ella mientras le entregaba un pergamino al viejo director él cual solo lo leyó, para luego empezar a masajear sus sienés dando a entender su enorme molestia.

Osmond: bien, como ya escucharon aparentemente nosotros tendremos que encargarnos del problema, asi que bueno, levante su varita los voluntarias a resolver y llevar a cabo tal peligrosa acción. Dijo este para luego ver a todos los presentes los cuales empezaron a mirarse entre si sin hacer nada, un gran silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar, incluso vieron pasar un pequeño bollo de maleza seca que rodaba por la habitación para luego salir por la puerta :v

 **(N/A: haber hijos de su p**ta madre, no se suponen que son grandes y poderosos magos :v?, acaso no tienen los huevos para afrontar esta misión, donde esta la capa sin heroe cuando se lo necesita, a cierto que esta allí :v).**

Shingo: yo me ofrezco. Dijo este mientras levantaba su mano, ganándose la mirada de asombro e impresión por parte todos, los presentes estaban anonadados por la acción del chico, él director estaba por decir algo pero él castaño volvió a hablar. Se que realmente no me incumbe en esto y de que realmente no tengo voz aquí por ser un "plebeyo", pero no puedo estar tranquilo mientras esa loca siga suelta con aquella arma de destrucción. Dijo este mientras apretaba su puño derecho mientras miraba a todos lleno de determinación.

Louise: shingo, se que quieres ayudar y acabar con esto, pero no es tu obligación luchar, es la de los profesores y demás. Dijo esta apuntando a los directivos de la academia los cuales desviaron la mirada mientras silbaban tratando de hacerse los tontos con respecto a ese tema.

Shingo: lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo, hoy cuando ataco él golem solo yo pude detenerlo, los guardias no pudieron hacer nada y los profesores no fueron de mucha ayuda. Dijo este mientras se inclinaba un poco hasta estar a su altura. Se que te preocupas por mi y que no quieres que salga herido, pero, no puedo dejar que alguien que trato de hacerte daño a ti y a mis amigo siga impune, así que yo iré y la detendré, además...soy él único que tuvo los huevos para aceptar la tarea. Dijo este mientras miraba al director y los profesores con una expresión de burla.

 **(N/A: él macho!.jpg :v, miren él tamaño de esos huevos)**

kirche: (este si es hombre y no estupideces). penso la morena mientras se relamia los labios pensando en como se vería él castaño en ropa interior, en su cama diciendo "te dejare paralítica : v", la chica no pudo ponerse "caliente" al pensar en eso.

Tabitha: pervertida. Susurro esta adivinando casi a la perfección lo que pensaba su amiga pechugona.

Él ambiente ahora era bastante raro ya que había muchas reacciones, entre las declaraciones de shingo hasta la forma rara de actuar de la pelirroja, había varias reacciones de diferentes tipo, pero todos salieron de sus pensamientos al escuchar hablar a la loli pelirosa

Louise: yo también iré, shingo es mi familiar y mi compañero (además de mi novio :v), ambos somos un equipo y no lo pienso dejar ir solo en esta peligrosa misión, donde él va yo voy, eso es lo único que diré. Dijo esta mientras abrazaba él brazo derecho del castaño, que acausa de esto, él chico sintió la suavidad del busto de la chica, haciendo que este se sonrojada y que las otras dos adolescentes se pusieran celosas.

Kirche: yo también iré, no pienso dejar que mi hombre corra peligro solo con esa tabla piromántica :v. Dijo esta mientras levantaba su varita haciendo que todos se sorprendan por lo declarado por ella, pero la primera en reaccionar fue louise.

Louise:que tratas de hacer zerbst, no pienses que no e olvidado lo mano larga que puedes ser con shingo. Dijo esta bastante molesta al ver como la pelirroja trataba de seducir a su novio.

Kirche: que tiene de malo que vaya?, solo quieron que mi amorcito este en perfectas condiciones para nuestra noche de pasión. Dijo esta de manera seductora, la luego aferrarse a la izquierdo del castaño, louise al ver esto se aferro al otro brazo, acto seguido empezó a jalar de este, cosa que imito la morena empezando una pequeña riña por shingo.

Los profesores estaban viendo esto con algo de vergüenza, colbert estaba por intervenir pero vieron como la tercera alumna que se encontraba en él lugar levantando su varita.

Tabitha: yo también iré, me preocupan mis compañeras...y shingo. Dijo esto ultimo como un susurro mientras se acercaba al chico y se aferraba a su torso firmemente.

Así que antes que empieza una pelea de chicas, otra vez, él viejo osmond decidió intervenir en la situación hablando calmadamente.

Osmond: b-bueno, con eso queda ya dicho como se resolverá este problema, señorita louise, kirche y tabitha, les confió esta misión, así que no nonos preocupemos tanto, ya que las tres son nobles de casas muy respetadas, en especial la señorita tabitha recibió él titulo de chevalier desde los 8 añ este mientras dejaba a todos sorprendidos, a excepción de shingo que estaba intrigado

Shingo: ¿chavalier?, ¿que es eso, es algúna clase de rango militar o algo parecido?. pregunto este muy curioso por saber que titulo poseía su amiga de cabello celeste, uno de los maestros estaba por hablar y contestarle al castño pero la espada de este se le adelanto

Derflinrger: deja te explico bro, un chavalier vendría siendo como él rango mas bajo de caballero perteneciente al ejercito real, aunque sea él rango de menor importancia, sigue siendo un caballero real. Dijo este contestando a todos, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes ya su no todos estos sabían que derflinger podía hablar.

Shingo: vaya aunque sea la reserva de la reserva sigue siendo un caballero, no?, eso es increíble!, aunque no es de sorprender, tabi-chan siempre fue muy buena con su magia. Dijo este elogiando a su amiga de cabello celeste por su titulo

Osmond: bueno con todo eso resuelto se los dejo en sus manos, mañana temprano irán en busca de fouquet, la atraparan y traerán él báculo de la destrucción de vuelta, no debe caer en las manos equivocadas, así que descansen bien porque mañana sera un día agitado. Dijo este mientras hacia un ademán con su mano dando a entender que se podía retirar del lugar, acto seguido todos se fueron de allí.

En la oficina solo quedaba él director y su secretaria, él viejo esta con la cabeza contra su escritorio para luego escuchar a la peliverde hablarle.

Longueville: cree que fue una buena idea mandar a unos alumnos de segundo años tras la ladrona?. pregunto esta mientras se escuchaba cierta preocupación en su voz.

Osmond: lo se, pero las tres son buenas magas e increíbles nobles, bueno al menos kirche y tabitha, aunque louise también a mejorado bastante. Dijo este levantaba la cabeza del escritorio acto seguido empezó con sus tareas de director.

 **MAS TARDE POR LA NOCHE**

Ya eran casi las 22:00 PM, los alumnos a esta hora ya estaban dormiendo o bueno casi todos, en él dormitorio de cierta pelirosa aun se encontraban despiertos sus integrantes, louise estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras siesta y shingo la miraban mientras estaban sentados en la cama de esta.

Louise: ok, hay que pensar como rastrearla y capturarla de manera exitosa con los menores contratiempos posibles, pero sera difícil con esa senos de vaca distrayéndose cada tres segundos en tratar de seducir a shingo. Dijo esta mientras miraba al castaño que no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosos ante la mirada de su novia.

Siesta: no quiero sonar grosera o insultar a alguien, pero nunca me agrado mucho la señorita zerbst-sama, siempre fue de seducir a varios alumnos a la vez, pero ahora sólo se enfoca en shingo, tal vez si se enamoro de verdad, o tal vez solo quiere "eso" de nuestro novio, pero la verdad, es que me preocupa que esa ladrona les cause daño a ti o shingo. Dijo esta mientras meditaba sobre todo lo que estaba pasando pero denotando que había preocupación en su voz.

Shingo lo la abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, y así siguió hasta que la pelinegra pudo calmar la angustia que crecía dentro de ella, por su parte, louise se sintió bastante celosa por esta acción, pero al fin de cuentas, siesta también era la novia de shingo, luego otra charla, los tres decidieron irse a dormir, mañana sería un día muy atareado.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Ya eran casi las 8:30 AM, como siempre shingo se había levantado temprano para entrenar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, louise se despertó viendo que su novio ya no estaba, así que asumió que él estaba entrenando como todas las mañanas.

Louise: oye siesta, cuanto mas vas a piensas hacerte la dormida?. Dijo esta viendo que la pelinegra estaba al otro lado de la cama acostada fingiendo estar dormida.

Siesta: me cuesta dormir ahora si shingo no esta a mi lado, bueno, eso y que tu roncas mucho. Dijo esta simplemente haciendo que la maga se enojara un poco, louise estaba por contestarla pero no pudo al ver como la maid volvía a hablar. ya que estamos solas tenemos que hablar sobre katie-sama y sus sentimientos por shingo. Dijo esta alertando a la chica pelirosa que sintió como su curiosidad se elevaba por los aires.

 **10 MINUTOS DE EXPLICACION MAS TARDE**

 **(N/A: seguramente se preguntan porque hago tantos saltos de escena o timé skip, y es porque me da paja escribir tremenda explicación :v, por cierto, les recomiendo que vean en youtube él rap de "yuuki vs shinji" de midoriya rap, me reía como foca con retraso mental :v)**

siesta: y eso es lo que paso, no le dije que si o que no, solo que debía consultar contigo. Dijo esta terminado de explicar lo que había ocurrido la pequeña castaña al reconocer sus sentimientos por shingo.

Louise: porque no me sorprende, sinceramente ella nunca me cayo mal, es mas me agradaba, creó que a shingo también le agrada mucha esta chica de primero, a decir verdad, prefiero que ella se nos una en vez de esa pechugona de zerbst, en fin, arregláremos esto cuando volvamos, ya es hora de alistarme. Dijo esta mientras se levanta junto con siesta de la cama, para luego ambas se cambiaran de ropa.

Siesta se fue a preparar él desayuno para ella, louise y shingo, mientras la maga se iba a buscar las cosas que necesitaba antes de irse.

 ***INSERTEN LA VOZ DEL NARRADOR DE BOB SPONJA* :v**

 **1 HORA MAS TARDE.**

en la entrada principal de la escuela se podía ver una carreta común y corriente de 3 metros de largo por 1,5 de ancho, era tirado por dos caballos color marrón, la que conduciría la carreta era la secretaria longueville, en él lugar se encontraban las tres magas asignadas a la tarea junto con shingo, él cual era muy atendido por katie y siesta.

Siesta: toma esta manta por si tienes frío.

Katie: toma esta lampara por si esta oscuro.

siesta: ten este bento por si tienes hambre.

Katie: toma este postre por si se te baja él azúcar.

Y si siguieron ambas hasta que shingo tenia en sus brazos una enorme pila de 3 metros de cosas innecesarias, a excepción de los bocadillo y la lampara.

Shingo: chica todo esto no es necesario. Dijo dejando las cosas en él suelo, las dos chicas se sintieron algo triste al pensar que solo eran una molestia para él. Ya chicas no se pongan así, se que están preocupadas, pero no pasara nada, para que vean que las valoro, me llevare la lámpara y la comida. dijo este tomando ambos objetos, para luego abrazar a ambas chicas con fuerza y cariño. Prometo volver bien. Dijo este mientras les desordenaba él cabello un poco a ambas.

Kirche: tchs, no se porque mi cariñito pierde su tiempo con esas dos cuando puede estar con una verdadera mujer como yo. Dijo esta para luego acomodar su cabello con su mano mientras subía a la carreta, algo que louise y tabitha imitaron.

Louise: que pasa zerbst, estas celosa de que él no te preste atención?, es lo que pasa por tener esa "grasa innecesaria" allí adelante :v. Dijo esta mientras sentaba en su lugar en la carreta.

Kirche: bueno, prefiero tener esto. Dijo mientras agarraba sus senos con las manos. A ser una tabla con patas como tu. Dijo señalando a la chica cabello de chicle, la cual se enojo al punto que estaba completamente roja y echaba hubo por su nariz cada vez que respiraba.

Shingo tras despedirse de siesta y katie, decidió subir también al "vehículo" para así empezar su viaje hacia él lugar donde se escondía aquella ladrona.

Longueville: muy bien, vamos. Dijo esta mientras ordenaba a los caballos que avanzaran lo que hizo que la carreta empezará a moverse, y así empezó aquel viaje.

Shingo: y cuanto tardaremos, que tan lejos se esconde esa mujer?. Pregunto este mientras se acostaba en él lado derecho de la carreta, junto donde estaba louise, la cual dejo que usara su regazo de almohada con mucho gusto.

Longueville: bueno, según unos informes, la guarida de fouquet se ubica en él centro que esta cerca de aquí, a unos 10 o 12 kilómetros. Informo esta calmada mente mientras segui mirando él camino.

Shingo: bueno, tomando a la velocidad que vamos ahora, llegaremos en una hora mas o menos. Opino él mientras miraba él cielo, luego sintió como la chica de cabello rosa acomodaba sus piernas en clara señal que le molestaban. Etto louise, segura que no te molesta que este así?, digo, si te molesta puedo sentarme y... Pero no seguir hablando ya que su novia lo silencio con su dedo índice apoyándolo en sus labios.

Louise: no me molesta para nada, solo qué es la primera vez que lo hago, así que me sentía algo incomoda, pero estoy bien. Dijo ella mientras sonreia dulcemente haciéndose ver mas hermosa de lo que ya lo era, algo que hizo que shingo sen sonrojada enormemente mientras reía nerviosamente.

Y así siguieron durante unos 10 minutos de viaje, había un silencio enorme, la peliverde guía a los caballos, tabitha leía un libro, shingo descansa mientras louise acariciaba su cabeza y pasaba su manos por él cabello de su novio, y kirche, bueno ella estaba realmente celosa, realmente quería saltar sobre la tabla rosa y tirarla del vehículo, para así poder abrazar a shingo hasta sacarle él relleno cremosito :v, pero no, eso estaría mal :v pensó ella, así que decidió mantenerse calmada, pero seguía aburrida pero se le ocurrió en algo para matar él silecion.

Kirche: oye osito, tengo una duda. Hablo esta en referencia a shingo, haciendo que los tres jóvenes voltearan a verla, a la vez que longueville decidía prestar atención a la charla ya que estaba aburrida. Tu dijiste que louise es tu primera novia, la primera que tuviste en toda tu vida, pero, dudo que sea la primera de la que te enamoras, o no?. Pregunto esta haciedo que él interés y curiosidad de las chicas presentes se elevara por los cielos.

Louise, volteo a ver su novio él cual estaba recostado un en su regazo con los ojos cerrados, claramente estaba meditando, para luego soltar un gran suspiro pesado y hablar.

Shingo: bueno es verdad, louise es la primera con la que pude entablar una relación de noviazgo, pero no es la primera de la que me enamoro, ella seria la segunda. Dijo este mientras se notaba cierta melancolía en su voz mientras su rostro es ensombrecía un poco.

Tabitha: s-si es muy duro para ti hablar, no te obligaremos a contarnos. Dijo esta nerviosa al darse cuenta del estado de animo del castaño que paso de su típica actitud positiva a estar melancólico y algo deprimido, louise vio también aquel cambio radical de animo, estaba apunto de hablar pero shingo la interrumpió.

Shingo: no, ya e dejado eso atrás, pero ustedes son importantes para mi, y tienen él derecho de saberlo, en especial tu louise-chan. Dijo este mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado. *suspirosuspiro* Hmp, todo paso hace unos 7 años, yo en ese entonces era un chico de 5to de primaria en ese tiempo...

 **FLASHBACK, HACE 7 AÑOS**

 **NARRA SHINGO**

hoy era u típico viernes de noviembre, era invierno y empezaba a hacer frío, eran recién las 7:15 AM, como siempre me había levantado y aseado antes de bajar para él desayuno, me senté en una de las sillas del comedor, en la meza ya había una bandejita de minbre que tenia pan francés, en otro había un par de pastelillos dulces de la tienda serca, frente había estaba mi padre daisuke yabuki, él era un hombre de unos 27 años, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, vestía su ropa formal de la oficina. una camisa blanca y un pantalón gris de vestir, corbata roja, él ahora estaba leyendo él periódico mientras tomaba café (muy cliché :v)

Daisuke: buenos días hijo. Me dijo mientras baja él periódico y me miraba a la vez que me sonreía cálidamente

Yo: buenos días to-chan. Conteste feliz como siempre, aunque la verdad levantarse temprano con este frío para irme a la escuela era aburrido pero no por eso me detendría de hacer que mi día sea divertido como siempre.

En eso volteo a ver a mi madre maharu kotegawa yabuki, ella era un año menor que mi padre, cabello castaño claro casi rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba un delantal rosa con corazones rojos, bajo este llevaba un suéter rosa con lineas negras, bajo este tenia una playera negra, llevaba tambien un jean azul

Miharu: toma cariño tu desayuno. Me dio mi comida la cual eran una torre de panqueques con mucho jarabe.

Así que decidí comer rápido para poder llegar a tiempo a mi escuela, luego de unos 20 minutos, tras tomar mi abrigo, salí junto con mi padre en dirección a la escuela en su auto, realmente estaba nervioso, mas de lo normal, la razon?, bueno, ayer decidí declararme a la chica que me gustaba, kotori edogawa, una hermosa chica pelinegra de ojos violetas, ella estaba en la misma clase que yo, pero tan pronto como le dije eso yo salí corriendo, soy un inútil, de seguro piensa que soy raro o algo parecido.

 **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS**

ya acabaro. las clases, me dirijo a mi locket a cambiarme de zapatos, pero al llegar vi una carta blanco con corazónes, me shockeo un poco esto, a la vez que me avergoncé por este acto, me aparte un poco de mis compañero y la leí.

 **PARA SHINGO:**

 **Se que te preguntas porque no te hable durante todo el dia, o porque no te dije nada por lo de ayer, la verdad es que también me gustas, y me resulto un poco lindo como saliste corriendo ayer después de declarte, realmente me hizo feliz saber tus sentimientos, es por eso te quería invitar a una cita en él parque de la ciudad, aquí esta mi numero de teléfono xxxxx-xxxx, así podemos agregar la salida, esperó que digas que si.**

 **CON CARIÑO KOTORI.**

Resistí lo mas que pude gritar de emoción, luego fui a recojer mis cosas y me fui con mi madre que vino a buscarme, le conté lo que paso y ella soltó un gran grito de alegría que parecía mas un chillido de fangirls, luego de llegar a casa, decidí llamar a koto-chan para agregar todo, tras 1 hora de charla decidimos vernos mañana (sábado), en él parque de la ciudad las 12:00 PM, nosotros vivíamos en los suburbios y para llegar al centro nos toma 1 hora y media, así que saldré temprano mañana, con mucho nerviosismo y ansiedad decidí irme a dormir.

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

me levante temprano, me aliste vistiendome con la ropa nueva que mi madre me había comprado para la foto escolar de la semana pasada, mi ropa era mis tenis casuales color azul con blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta polo manga larga color azul, en sima un suéter de color gris, luego tome mi abrigo, y salí hacia mi cita, convenci a mi madre de que podía ir solo.

Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso sobre que podía pasar, tanto que no me di cuenta que había olvidado mi billetera, me maldije internamente, pero aun tenia conmigo unos 10 mil yenes, por lo menos podía pagar mi boleto de vuelta y comer algo por allí.

Luego de un par de minutos llegue a mi destino, baje del autobús y me dirigí a la ubicación donde había acordado, él mirador en él centro del parque, él parque era bastante grande y en él centro tenia un pequeño mirador donde se podía ver la ciudad entera, asi me dirigí alli, al cabo de unos minutos llegue, vi que aun era temprano, faltaba media hora así que decidí esperar, pero no llego, nunca, los minutos pasaban y se transformaron en horas, era alrededor de las 15:30 hs, estaba por irme pero ella dijo que llegaría tarde y que la esperara, fui un estúpido por hacer eso.

Nunca ello, eran casi las 20:45, cuando me mando un mensaje diciendo...

 **AJAJAJAJA, quisiera ver tu cara de estupido ahora, realmente eres un niño tonto si creías que yo te amaba o que le importabas a alguien, porque no nos haces un favor y no vuelves nunca a la escuela, eso seria un ratito menos, AJAJAJA, adiós y hasta nunca, PATETICO AJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**

No pude evitar llora por aquella acción, ya era de noche, él bosque estaba oscuro y me daba miedo volverme ahora y para rematar mi telefono se apago tras el mensaje, él frío empezaba a golpear muy duramente, me había gastado mi dinero con un vendedor ambulante que me estafo, realmente ella tenia razon, soy un patético y estúpido, no podía moverme ni ver bien, no quería dormir, ya que tal vez no despertaría nunca, y así estuve toda la noche temblando con frío y hambre llorando pensado en mi madre y padre, pero mas pensando que él mundo podía llegar a ser cruel hasta con un niño.

Y así estuve hasta que amaneció, cuando ya vi él sol que había salido por completo, me rendí, mi cuerpo y mente se rindieron y caí dormido allí, lo ultimo que supe fue que un policía que patrullaba esa zona me llevo con prisa a la comisaría donde se contacto con mis padres, ellos me llevaron de urgencia al hospital, donde les dijeron que tenia hipotermia y principio de pulmonía, estuve internado 1 mes y medio, para luego me dieran de alta, luego de eso mis padres me llevaron a casa y me hicieron descansar otras dos semanas.

Luego decidí volver a la escuela, tal vez mis amigos se estaban preocupando, aunque ellos nunca me vinieron a visitar, pero tal vez él ir a la escuela fue lo peor, cuando llegue a mi salón, todos se reían de mi, todos los que yo considere amigos y compañeros se rieron de mi, como si mi casi muerte fuera una cosa de chiste, como si esa broma que por poco me costo la vida fuera inofensiva, pero ella fue peor, kotori se río en mi cara, diciendo que mejor me hubiera muerto, así nadie vería mi patetica cara, fue cuando comprendí que ella... ella era él demonio.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **NARRACION NORMAL.**

Shingo: luego de eso salí corriendo a casa, no quería volver a la escuela, por lo menos a esa, así que mis padre y yo nos mudamos de ciudad y me cambiaron de escuela, pero él daño ya estaba hecho, mi confianza se quebró, y por mucho tiempo no pude hacer amigo, me aisle de todo hasta que termine la primaria, a causa de ella creí que él amor no existía, no quería ninguna relación por miedo de que volvieran a lastimar, aun hoy sigue doliendo. Dijo este mientras finalizaba su relato para luego secarse sus lágrimas que había derramado de manera casi inconsciente.

Todas tenían una reacción casi idéntica, asombro incredulidad y mucho odio, como podía ver tanta maldad, le costaba creer que unos niños hayan tramado algo tan cruel que nadie merecía tal sufrimiento.

Las tres chicas se alabanzaron sobre él para que sintiera que no estaba solo, esto casi hace que la carreta se volcara, por su parte longueville sintió algo de empatia y lastima, eso era cruel aun para sus estándares, y que se lo hicieran a un niño fue un remate.

Louise: no estas solo, yo y estas dos estamos contigo, así que recuerda que no estoy aquí. Dijo esta mientras sollozaba un poco en él pecho del castaño.

Shingo se shockeo un poco al ver la acción tomada por las tres magas, él hace mucho que decidió no dejar que aquella mala experiencia no le permitiera ser feliz, aunque para ser sincero aun le dolía un poco eso, pero sabia que aquella herida cerraría por completo con la ayuda de las chicas que conocio en este mundo, y justo la acción tomada por las tres adolescentes le confirmaron sus dudas y males que rondaban en su mente

Shingo: gracias chicas. Dijo simplemente mientras sollozaba un poco y correspondía con mucho cariño él abrazo

 **MAS TARDE**

luego de casi 30 minutos de viaje llegaron a la entrada del bosque, donde tuvieron que bajar para seguir a pie hasta él refugio de la ladrona.

Longueville: bueno hasta aquí llego yo, él camino dentro del bosque es demasiado estrecho y irregular para la carreta. dijo esta mientras los cuatro adolescentes bajaban de la carreta

Louise: bueno, pero aun así no nos acompañaras a pie?. Pregunto la pelirosa mientras pensaba que tal vez tener una maga al nivel de ella les serviría mucho, aunque esta allá perdido su rango como noble.

Longueville: seré estúpida pero no idiota, asi que lo siento, no quiero morir :v. Dijo esta para luego marcharse velozmente como flash o quicksilver solo que sin musiquita :v.

Kirche: aun no terminamos, vuelve aquí y ayuda cobarde. Dijo esta mientras agitaba su puño al aire a la vez que veía como se perdía de la vista a la secretaria.

Los chicos decidieron adentrarse y buscar la guarida de fouquet, no debían perder él tiempo si querían evitar que esta usara él báculo de la destrucción para herir a gente inocente.

Durante unos 10 minutos de caminata ya habían empezado acercarse al lugar donde se ubicaba la guarida, pero shingo se sentía algo mal por no contar la información que él sabia sobre él arma de destrucción que se robaron.

Shingo: chicas hay algo que debo contarles sobre este "baculo de la destrucción". Dijo él castaño parando en seco mientras las magas que caminaban a su lado paraban también.

Tabitha: que pasa, que es lo que sabes de él?. Pregunto con curiosidad manteniendo su fría expresión.

shingo: bueno, esta cosa que llaman "baculo de la destrucción" no es nada menos que un arma de guerra de mi mundo. Soltó este haciendo que un pequeño silencio incomodo se apoderara del grupo, como podía haber terminado un arma de otro mundo aquí, era lo que se preguntaban las chicas.

Louise: y tu sabes algo sobre esta arma. Preguntó la chica de cabello color chicle muy curiosa y temerosa por saber él potencial destructivo del objeto.

Shingo: bueno yo una vez use un modelo parecido al que buscamos, así que digamos que se algo sobre este tipo de armas. Dijo mientras recordaba y empesaba a contar aquella anécdota.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **HACE 2 AÑOS, BASE OCULTA DE NESTS**

nos ubicamos en una de las bases ocultas de la organización oculta de NESTS, en ella vemos a una enorme cantidad de soldados con trajes tácticos que cubrían su cuerpo entero junto con mascaras algo raras, junto con estos estaban una gran cantidad de clones de kyo, los cuales les disparaban y lanzaban fuego a lo que quedaba de un vehículo militar que estaba de cabeza bastante destruido, de tras de este estaban los objetivos de tantos disparos, que eran k, máxima, benimaru y shingo.

K: MIERDA!, me quede sin balas. Grito este mientras soltaba un sub ametralladora MP5 para luego activar y lanzar una granada hacia los clones y soldados para luego hacer una gran explosión que eliminó varios enemigos

Máxima: yo puedo seguir, pero en cualquier momento me quedaré vacío. Dijo él mientras disparaba la minigun que se encontraba en su brazo al sacar su puño de este

Benimaru: MALDICION!, me quede sin balas. Dijo este soltando una sub ametralladora uzi.

Luego el rubio vio como shingo hurgaba lo que parecía ser una gran caja de suministros hasta que encontró algo muy interesante que le llamo la atención.

Shingo: mire que encontré chicos. Dijo este mientras se cargaba al hombro un lanzacohetes cargado con un misil javelin, esto susto un poco a los tres luchadores.

K: h-haber mocos, baja eso lentamente, no quiero heridos. Dijo él moreno algo asustado mientras los otros dos luchadores asentían ferozmente con la cabeza.

Él castaño ignoro por completo al joven para luego empezar a toquetear los controles del arma, siguió así hasta que...

Shingo: miren, un botón :v/. Dijo él mientras apretaba el gatillo del arma, acto seguido los tres amigos se lanzaran en cuerpo a tierra de para luego ver como él misil se disparaba para luego dar un par de vueltas en él aire de manera comica y caer de lleno contra sus enemigos creando así un gran explosion que destruyó a una gran parte de los soldados y clones.

K junto los demás estaba por darle un gran sermón, pero en eso vieron como llegaba un tanque blindado, que dispara rashos lacer por él gran cañón que tenia enfrente.

K/máxima/benimaru: Empieza a disparar shingo!. Gritaron los tres mientras shingo cargaba de nuevo él lanzacohetes.

Shingo: ALLAHU AKBAR, PERRAS :v/!. Grito para luego cargar y disparar él misil destruyendo así él tanque, acto seguí empezó a repetir la misma acción una y otra vez destruyendo todo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Shingo: así que digamos que si tengo experiencia con esa arma. Dijo este mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo a la vez era seguido por las tres chicas que caminaban a su lado mientras charlaban de cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera

Tras empezar a caminar shingo sentía que alguien o algo los seguia desde hace un rato, todo siguió normal hasta que 10 minutos después él castaño paro en seco mientras miraba a todos lados, las chicas también se detuvieron al ver que este se detuvo

shingo: (derf, hermano sientes eso, algo nos sigue). Dijo este mentalmente mientras ahora miraba un punto fijo entre los arboles.

Derflinger: (lo se compañero, puedo sentir que eso nos alcanzo). Dijo este alertando por completo al castaño estaba bastante nervioso por esto

Las tres magas notaron él nerviosismo y lo alerta que estaba ahora mirando hacia una dirección, la maga de cabello rojo estaba por decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas por él castaño.

Shingo: ABAJOO!. grito él mientras daba un giro de 360° grados para lanzar un golpe cargado de chi y fuego a la gigantesca roca que venia hacia ellos...

 **BOOOOOOOM**

se creo una explosión que logró destruir la enorme roca en un millón de guijarros que salieron volando a todas direcciones, las chicas atinaron a tirarse cuerpo a tierra para evitar él impacto.

Por su parte él castaño no la tuvo tan fácil, tras realizar aquel golpe, la velocidad e inersia que llevaba la roca sumado a la explosión, lo lanzo hacia atrás haciendo que cayera de espalda para luego rodar un poco para finalmente ponerse de pie.

Louise/kirche/tabitha: shingo estas bien?. Dijeron ellas mientras se ponían de pie, viendo en dirección al chico que estaba ahora a unos 4 metros de ellas.

Shingo: si estoy bien. Dijo él mientras se ponía de para ver quien era él atacante, no pudo ponerse algo nervioso y histérico al ver quien era. AY NO MAMES, ESTO ES ENCERIO?, PRIMERO UN GOLEM DE ROCA Y AHORA ESO!. grito muy molesto hacia la dirección de donde venia la roca gigante que casi los aplasta.

 **ROAAAAAAARGH**

Abriéndose paso entre los arboles que tumbaba él, un enorme troll apareció rugiendo con furia, él monstruo era de mas de 3 metros de altura, por casi 2 de ancho, este llevaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta y pantalones improvisados con pieles de algún animal de color negro e marrón, cargaba un enorme garrote de madre que tenia lo que parecía ser huesos puntiagudos y afilados que hacian de púas para dar mas letalidad al ataque.

Troll: GRAAAG GRRRRRGGG! (AQUIEN LE DE DICES COSA, MALDITA PULGA!). gruño con furia este aterrando a las tres magas pero por su parte shingo tenia una cara de *AZOPOTAMADRE ZORPRENDIDO* :v

Shingo: t-t-te acabo de entender!. Dijo este apuntando su mano algo temblorosa hacia él monstruo que cambio su expresión a una de asombro.

troll: GRRRRGH GRRRH GRRRH (eh?, me entiendes?, como demonios haces eso contestame). Volvio a gruñir este mientras golpeaban él suelo con su mazo

Shingo: YO QUE SE, NO SOY CIENTIFICO :v. Dijo este muy enojado para luego volver hablar. Además que rayos quieres, porque nos atacas?. Pregunto mientras se ponía en gurdia a la vez que se mantenía expectante a este.

Por su parte las chicas tenian la mandíbula por él suelo acasua de la sorpresa que se acababan de llevar, como chingados podí entender los gruñidos de la bestia, si realmente necesitar respuestas.

Troll: GHEEEHEGEGEGE GRRRRRRRGH GRRRRRGH! (EJEJEJE, BUENO EN POCAS PALABRAS, QUIERO "DIVERTIRME" CON ELLAS Y LUEGO ME LAS COMERE JUNTO CONTIGO PULGA). Rugio este mientras se relamia los labios al ver a las chicas ya sea por hambre o otra "necesidad".

Shingo : DEME! (bastardo!), primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para tocarlas a ellas. Dijo él adolescente mientras encendía su cuerpo em llamas a causa de la gran furia que tenia él. Así que preparate, soy él estudiante mas poderoso con él que te enfrentaras. Dijo él mientras señalaba con su mano derecha al monstruo al mismo tiempo lanzaba una pequeña llama que roso con él rostro de la bestia.

 **INSERTAR OTS "STILL GREEN"**

Él troll rugió con fuerza mientras salia en contra de shingo, que también salio en dirección de la bestia, la criatura ataco con su mazo tratando de darle al castaño él cual logro esquivarlo de manera dificultosa por él tamaño de este, viendo esta apertura shingo decidió atacar.

Shingo: MOREO! (ARDE!). Grito mientras realizaba su oniyaki que conecto 2 hits, pero todos vieron que él troll quedo suspendido o congelado en él aire por un segundo, esta fue la primera vez que vieron un "crítical hit", shingo aun en él aire logro girar y conecto otro golpe en él aire. SHINGO KIIICK!. Grito él castaño conectando su característica patada mandando a la bestia al suelo.

 **P** **UUUUUM**

el monstruo, se estrello con fuerza contra él suelo, shingo aterrizo suavemente, ya en él suelo él chico comenzó a cargar todo él chi que podia mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas, el troll estaba aun autirdido por los golpes ya que nunca se percato del castaño salio corriendo en dirección de el.

Shingo: MAKERARENAI INDAYOI! (yo no puedo perder!). Grito mientras corría en dirección del troll, él monstruo volteo a verlo cuando estaba a un segundo del impacto.

 **(N/A: SURPRISE** **MADAFAKA! :v/)**

 **BOOOOOOOMB**

como si se tratara de una bomba, una gran explosión se creo lo que mando a volar al monstruo a unos 20 metros de distancia destruyendo todo lo que estuvo en su camino, él castaño estaba respirando algo acelerado, aun no se recuperaba del todo del combate de ayer.

Kirche: bien hecho amor lo lograste!. Se acerco velozmente la chica en dirección de él mientras las otras dos magas la seguían, pero vieron que él castaño seguí mirando seriamente él lugar donde la bestia había caído.

Las tres voltearon y vieron que como él troll trataba de ponerse de pie de manera muy dificultosa

Shingo: chicas necesito su ayuda, tengo un plan para acabar con él pero necesito de ustedes. Dijo él mientras las chicas asintieron de manera afirmatoria. Bueno yo lo cansase hasta que no pueda moverse, lo imcapacitare para que no pueda contraatacar allí atacan ustedes y yo lo remato. Dijo este para luego escuchar como la bestia se dirigía torpemente hacia ello. Listas?!. Pregunto él mientras se ponía en pose de combate mientras se colocaban detrás de la él.

Chicas: LISTAS!. gritaron mientras se preparaban para él combate.

 **GRUUUOOOOOOGH**

La bestia se dirigió contra ellos mientras shingo salia a su encuentro, él monstruo preparo su brazo derecho para soltar un gran golpe pero él castaño reaccionó antes, saltando hacia él para luego conectar un Superman Punch cargado en fuego, él golpe fue tal que casi noquea al monstruo tumbándolo al suelo.

Él monstruo volvió a levantarse y empezó a atacar contra shingo él caul esquivaba de manera ágil y muy facil, durante mas de cinco minutos él chico se burlo del monstruo, esquivando cada uno de sus golpes contratacando ocacionalmente con su espada, haciendo que él troll se enfureciera y cansara de gran manera.

Troll: GRRRRRRGH GRRRRRGH! (YA DEJA DE MOVERTE). gruño él otros totalmente harto y exhausto de tratar de golpear al castaño.

Shingo: OBLIGAME PRRO :v/!. Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la bestia de manera retadora a la vez que inflaba él pecho.

Él troll ya harto de todo, decidió acabar con él castaño pero lo que no supo es que había caído redondito en la trampa de este, él monstruo lanzo un golpe con toda su fuerza hacia shingo, él cual solo esquivo haciendo que él puño pasara de largo incrustando se en él suelo, él cual se quebró creando un pequeño cráter, esta apertura no fue desperdiciada por shingo él cual...

 _ **SLAAAAASH**_

 **GHAAAAAAAAAH**

Fue él sonido de un corte seguido de un gran aullido de dolor, ya que él castaño le acababa de amputar la mano entera de manera rápida y limpia, él suelo empezaba a llenarse del color verde de la sangre del troll mientras este retrocedía un poco, él cual por él dolor no pudo reaccionar al siguiente movimiento del castaño él cual vino corriendo hacia él.

 _ **SLAAAAASH**_

 ** _SLAAAAASH_**

 **GHAAAAAH**

shingo se había había deslizado por entre las piernas del troll estilo barrida de fútbol, mientras hacia esto lanzo dos cortes a sus piernas, cortando sus ligamentos cruzados (las rodillas) y sus tendones de aquiles (detrás de los tobillos), él troll volvió a ahullar en dolor, él castaño tomo distancia ahora que estaba detrás del monstruo, realizo una par de saltos mortales y maromas para así ubicarse a unos 10 metros de este.

Shingo: AHORA CHICAS!. grito él dando la señal para que ellas atacaran al monstruo que estaba muy debilitado.

Él troll al oír eso volteo a ver a las chicas las cuales estaban cargando un hechizo cada una, las primeras en atacar fueron kirche y tabitha, ya que para louise la magia de vacío, era necesario una mayor concentración y tiempo.

Tabitha: HEARTBREAKING TORNADO! (tornado desgarrador). Grito esta mientras lanzaba desde su varita una pequeña esfera de aire, la cual impacto en él suelo cerca del troll creándose un gran tornado que cortaba y desgarraba la piel del monstruo cual filo de navaja.

Aunque no termino allí ya que kirche lanzo su ataque.

Kirche: FIREBALL! (bola de fuego). Dijo esta mientras una gran bola de fuego salia disparado desde su varita, él cual impacto contra él tornado de tabitha, creando él súper ataque "incinerator tornado" él cual era ahora un enorme tornado que estaba quemando vivo al troll.

Tras unos 40 segundos, él gran remolino de fuego se disipo dejando ver al monstruo medio muerto con él cuerpo casi calcinado.

KORE DE... (este es)

Se escuchó gritar a shingo mientras giraba hacia su izquierda dando le la espalda al troll mientras cargaba su puño derecho con una enorme cantidad de chi a la vez que una remolino de fuego se creaba en él suelo rodeando su cuerpo, de la nada louise lanzo su ataque.

Louise: empty bomb! (bomba de vacío). Grito mientras lanzaba una esfera de vacío la cual salio de su varita disparada a una velocidad abrumadora, la cual impacto con la bestia creando una gran explosión mandando su cuerpo a volar en dirección del castaño.

Shingo: OWARI DA! (tu final!). Grito mientras giraba hacia su izquierda así recibiendo al troll con un súper puñetazo derecho directo a la mandíbula, que en ves de mandarlo a volar lejos, ajusto él ángulo de su golpe mandando al monstruo directo al suelo creando una gran explosión.

 **BOOOOOOMB**

una explosión sacudió buena parte del bosque, las chicas se estaban levantando por la culpa de tremenda explosión, estas no podían ver nada, hasta que la peliazul decidió usar su magia creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento su disipo él polvo y humo que había en él aire, dejando ver que él castaño estaba poniéndose de pie tras haber retirando su puño del cráter, donde yacía él cadáver del troll que estaba prácticamente irreconocible, su cuerpo estaba no quemado si no calcinado, su cráneo estaba completamente destrozado ya que fue él punto de impacto del puño de shingo al realizar el "182 shiki", él chico miraba su puño mientras abría y cerraba su palma tratando calmadamente de deshacerse del hormigueo que sentía en su puño tras tremendo ataque.

Shingo: (me pregunto si kusanagi-san se le adoromilaba también su mano al realizar este ataque?). Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando su mano a la vez que empezaba acercase a las magas, él castaño solo volteo a verlas. Yooo-shi! Yarimashita yo, louise-chan? (SIIIII!, que tal lo hize louise-chan?). dijo este mientras hacia una V de victoria con su mano derecha en dirección a las magas

 **FIN DEL OTS**

Las chicas estaban algo atónitas por él gran súper movimiento que acababa de realizar él chico, un solo golpe le acababa de destrozar él cráneo a un troll que según los eruditos se cree que su cráneo era mas duro que él granito solido, si ya matar a un troll con magos o paladines de por si era peligroso o muy difícil, hacerlo prácticamente de un puñetazo era algo casi descabellado, para no decir imposible.

Shingo: oigan, creo que mejor seguimos, ya son mas de la 13:30, y este lugar no entra mucha luz por los arboles. Dijo él mientras llegaba adonde estaban ellas, las chicas salieron de su transe y lograron hablar.

Chicas: e-eso f-fue ASOMBROSO!. dijeron las tres rodeandolo mientras empezaban a bombardearlo con preguntas de todo tipo, lo que por alguna razón lo puso algo nervioso aunque ya se había acostumbrado a esto, tal ves su nerviosismo se debía a que kirche estaba frotando sus pechos sin nada de disimulación en su brazo derecho.

Tras unos minutos los chicos se dirigían de nuevo en busca del escondite de la ladrona, luego de unos 20 minutos de caminata al fin llegaron a su destino, viendo que frente a ellos había ahora una pequeña cabaña abandonada, la cual lucía muy vieja y deteriorada por él paso del tiempo, los chicos la contemplaron un momento para luego entrar, tras abrir la puerta esta se desplomo dejando ver su interior, que también estaba deteriorado pero en menor medida, se notaba que alguien trato de limpiar, pero lo dejo a medio camino, él lugar estaba lleno de muebles viejos, mucho polvo y telarañas.

Shingo: bueno esa mujer debe ser muy antisocial para ocultarse y vivir aquí. Dijo mientras entraba y empezaba a caminar en lo que era la sala de estar pero no dio ni tres paso que él suelo bajo sus pies cedio.

 **CRAAAAAAASH**

El chico atravesó él piso de madera cayendo de lleno en lo que parecía ser un sótano oculto, todas las chicas se acercaron al hueco que ahora había en él piso, se asomaron y vieron que él castaño se estaba sobando él rostro.

shínco: ¿porque siempre caigo de cara?. Se pregunto así mismo mientras se quitaba la tierra del rostro, luego volteo a ver a las magas que estaban algo preocupadas por su estado físico, así que decidió hablarles. Chicas no se preocupen estoy bien, ustedes busquen allí arriba yo me encargo de aquí abajo. Dijo él mientras empezaba con su labor

Chicas: ok, dejanos a nosotras!. Dijeron las tres mientras empezaban a buscar por todos lados

Las chicas buscaban por donde se podía esconder él objeto robado, buscaron debajo de la cama que había, detrás de algunos armarios, dentro de un pequeño sillón, entre las paredes, no encontraron nada.

Por su parte él castaño iba por el mismo camino, ya que había buscado por todos lados sin encontrar rastro del lanzacohetes, revisó tras los pocos estantes vacíos que había, también destro del cofre viejo que estaba en él suelo, donde encontró herramientas para preparar pociones además de un libro con información sobre la creación y usos para estas pociones, así que decidió guardarlo para leerlo mas tarde, pero a decir verdad se estaba frustrando.

Shingo: demonios!, como puede ser que encontremos él lanzacohetes, esa brujo debió esconderlo bien, ¿pero donde?, grrrrr...Maldición!. Grito lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared pero paso algo poco usual. _**TUUUUUUNK**_ *golpe metalico* AAAHHHH!. Ahullo en dolor tras golpear la pared, pero en vez del típico sonido seco, este fue mas como golpear una placa metálica. Demonios!, que esto una de metal o que?. Dijo mientras se sobaba la mano, tras unos segundos ya se había dicipado él dolor.

Él chico se acerco de nuevo a la pared para darle un par de golpes suaves escuchando que efectivamente era de metal, o al menos había una compuerta de metal, aparentemente le pusieron algún hechizo de camuflaje o algo parecido, castaño solo tomó su espada y ...

 _ **SLAAAASH**_

 ** _SLAAAASH_**

 ** _SLAAAASH_**

 ** _SLAAAASH_**

el chico realizo 4 cortes con su espada a esa zona de la pared, y vio como una imagen ilusoria se desvanecía dejando ver una puerta de metal de 100 × 100 cm, la cual cayo cortada en cuatro pedazos, dejando ver una gran caja de uso táctico, en la inscripción tenia algo que no podía leer pero reconoció él idioma Rápidamente.

Shingo: sip, esto es ruso!. Dijo para luego abrirla y ver que en su interior había un gran lanzacohetes RPG HECU, con él arma 5 municiones y demás cosas, básicamente todo estaba allí menos un cohete dando entender que se uso ya él arma.

Por parte las chicas estaban algo preocupadas ya que escucharon un fuerte golpe tras un grito de dolor por parte del chico, y iban a bajar pero no podían parar de buscar, no fue que luego de unos minutos víeron como una caja salia del hueco y colocaba aun lado de este para luego ver como shingo salia de un salto de este.

Louise: que paso allí abajo y que es eso?. Pregunto la pelirosa acercándose con algo de angustia y preocupación a su novio.

Shingo: no mucho, busque por todos lados, no lo encontraba, hasta que golpee la pared en frustración y me di cuenta que era una ilusión, que había una compuerta metálica y detrás estaba esto. Dijo él sañalando la caja, para luego agacharse y abrirla. Les presento "el báculo de la destruccion". dijo él tomando él arma en sus manos y mostrándosela a las tres.

Las magas estaban sorprendidas y algo asustadas, ya que era la primera vez que veian algo tan raro e interesante, pero según lo que les contó RL director esa cosa podía eliminar un enorme dragón de un disparo y tenían miedo que se activara, luego que él castaño les explicara que no había peligro ya que estaba descargada, ellas sin miedo empezaron a tocar y inspeccionar él arma.

Kirche: veo que esta hecha de metal, o algo parecido. Dijo mientras tocaba y golpeaba un poco él arma

Louise: todo se ve graciosos si vez a través de esta cosa. Dijo mirando por él visor táctico del arma viendo que todo se veía de un color verdoso además de tener símbolos y dibujos que ella no entendía.

Tabitha: me preguntó que es esto. Dijo mirando las municiones del arma, ya que le parecía raro y curioso, la curiosidad le gano y toco uno de los misiles, luego quiso golpear la punta de este con su varita pero él castaño seno impidió.

Shingo: alto, acaso quieres que explote medio bosque!?. Dijo este algo exaltado mientras sostenía la mano de la maga, la cual se asusto y se alejo de este.

Shingo solo suspiro y guardo él arma en él cofre para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos, luego de esto los 4 jóvenes salieron de la casa con la mitad de su misión cumplida, pero no caminaron ni 100 metros que vieron como de la tierra aparecieron unos 30 hombres de tierra los cuales tenían una altura aproximada de 2 mts, shingo sabia que si esas cosas estaban aquí era que la ladrona estaba cerca.

Shingo: ok, yo luchare de frente contra ellos, ustedes ataquen los a larga distancia y protejan esto. Dijo dejando él cofre con él arma en su interior detrás de el para luego ser puesto detrás de las chicas.

Chicas: ok!. Gritaron en afirmación las tres al unisono para luego ver como shingo empezaba a cargar una gran cantidad de chi, tal que hizo que él suelo debajo de él se quebrara un poco.

Shingo: RAAAAAAAAHHH!. ruguia él adolescente mientras seguía acumulando energía en su cuerpo, su maestros le explicaron que no solo podía solo acumular chi, debía mantenerse en control y concentración si no quería que su cuerpo pagara las consecuencias, pero el cansancio lo dificultaba un poco, por eso él esfuerzo que hacia ahora era mayor que antes, pero ya era hora de acabar con esto. Nanka kita! (algo se aproxima!). Grito mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire a la vez que expulsaba todo su poder en forma de una áurea de energía de color azul con detalles blancos que rodeaba su cuerpo entero.

Él chico se lanzo en contra de los hombres de tierras los cuales también se lanzaron en su contra, él castaño esquivo él golpe del primero y segundo, para luego...

 **TRAAAAAAAAASH**

 **BODY GA AMESE!**

con un solo gancho derecho los destruyo en un millon de pedazo para luego volver lanzarse en contra de esto, siendo resivido por un grupo de cinco monstruos, shingo arremetió contra él esquivando un gancho izquierda para luego contraatacar con un super codazo descendiente, pero él monstruo ataco con una patada a la altura de su cintura la dio de lleno con él castaño pero este ni se inmuto por él golpe él cual activo de manera automática su reversal

 **PUUUUUUUM**

 **UWAAAA!**

shingo lanzo una súper patada con su pierna derecha, él golpe fue tal que la criatura salio volando mientras se llevaba consigo a otros dos para luego estrellarse con un árbol así destruyéndose en cientos de pedazos junto con él árbol que se partió en dos.

El castaño había caído al suelo por la inersia del counter del "hiji otoshi", aunque tan pronto cayo al suelo este se levanto, para ser resivido por él agarre de uno de los monstruos que lo agarro por la espalda usando sus brazos para inmovilizarlo, él castaño con un fuerte cabezazo hacia atrás se logro soltar del agarre de paso destruyendo la cabeza de este, shingo le realizo una toma de judo arrojando con una fuerza bestial al cuerpo sin cabeza contra él suelo haciendo que se destruyera en pedazos, no pudo ni ponerse en pose de pelea que fue atacado por otros 8

Por su parte las chicas estaban esperando a que las vienieran atacar, lo cual fue rápido al ver un grupo de quince hombres de tierra acercándose a toda velocidad.

Kirche: yo me encargo de esto. Dijo ella mientras daba un paso al frente y apuntaba a sus atacantes con su varita. Piercing fire! (fuego perforador). dijo ella mientras lanzaba él hechizo de elemento fuego.

Frente a ellos una barrera de fuego apareció para luego de este salir disparado un sin fin de pequeños aguijones o agujas de fuego que impactaban en los hombres de barro los cuales eran acribillados como si de una ametralladora calibre 50 se tratara, al cabo de unos segundos la barrera se disipo dejando ver que una parte de los oponentes y parte del bosque :v.

La pelirroja solo le dio una cala de altanería a louise para luego sacarle la lengua mientras con su dedo índice derecho baja su párpado inferior derecho, haciendo que la pequeña maga se enojara por la falta de respeto que le hizo la morena, pero no siguieron en lo suya que ...

 **GHAAAAAAAAH!.**

de la pila de monstruos salio un shingo llevo de polvo y algo desaliñado, tan pronto salio empezó a repartir golpes con fuego a diestra y siniestra a todos los oponentes que se le pusiera enfrente.

Shingo: a ver prros, quien quiere mas!?. Grito mientras empezaba a golpear a los monstruos. Toma. Digo dando un uppercut a uno que estaba a su derecha. Tu también toma. Dijo volteando para recibir a otro con una patada al rostro que destruyo su cabeza. Hoy hay 3x1 prro!. Dijo este mientras conectaba su oniyaki que golpeó a tres sujetos al mismo tiempo destruyéndolos al instante.

Por su parte las magas estaban viendo atentas lo que pasaba, ya se habían encargado de buena parte de los monstruos, en eso tabitha ve que se acercan hacia ellos así que decidió actuar.

Tabitha: tornado!. Dijo simplemente lanzando un hechizo que creo un gran tornado que atrapo a los hombre de tierra que se dirigían hacia ellas.

En eso louise se le ocurrió una idea para acabar con todos de una vez.

Louise: shingo!. Grito ella haciendo que él chico volteara a verla mientras lanzan un golpe hacia atrás destruyendo a otro hombre de tierra sin verlo. Lanza los hacia él tornado y lo acabamos los dos!. Dijo mientras empezaba a concentrase para realizar él hechizo.

Shingo: ok!. Dijo mientras lograba esquivar un par de ataques y tomar algo de distancia, la cual no duró mucho ya que vinieron contra él, shingo espero hasta que estaban en su rango de ataque para arremeter con todo. MISETE YARE...KUSANAGI KOBUSHI WO! (te mostrare él máximo golpe de los kusanagi!). Grito mientras lanzaba un gran chispazo de fuego que al instante se convirtió en una gran explosión y columna de fuego que trapo a los monstruos, para luego conectar 4 ganchos derechos de fuego mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas, terminando en una gran explosión que los mando a volar contra él tornado que los atrapo.

Shingo tras realizar su "mu shiki" se al apresuro a acercarse al tornado que empezaba a perder fuerza, él no dudo y empezó a cargar todo él chi que podía tras solo 20 segundos pudo reunir él poder que necesitaba a duras penas por él cansancio.

Shingo: RHAAAAAH!. Él grito él castaño mientras levantaba su mano izquierda hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se prendia fuego cansando que la temperatura del ambiente entero se elevara al punto que sentían estar frente al mismo sol.

Tras unos segundos él tornado se dicipo por completo dejándole ver a todos que solo quedaban 10 enemigos, tan pronto se vio esto los dos adolescentes acaban de cargar su súper ataques.

Shingo/louise: KURAI YAGARE! (tragaté mis flamas!)/ KURAE! (tragate esto!). Gritaron simultáneamente lanzando un súper "orochi nagi" y una súper esfera de magia de vacío, casi al instante de lanzarlos impactaron de lleno contra los monstruos

 **BOOOOOOOOOMB**

una gran explosión sacudió él bosque entero tras esto una enorme cortina de humo y polvo, al igual que antes tabitha volvió a usar su magia para dicipar él humo y demás, dejando ver a shingo que le estaba dando la espalda mientras lentamente levanta su brazo a la vez que su mano se prendia fuego.

Shingo: así como él sol, son mis ardientes puños, recordaras él nombre de shingo yabuki cada vez que amanezca, es un promesa. Dijo mientras elevaba su brazo extendido hacia arriba para luego cerrar su puño generando así una pequeño explosión de fuego.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco al verlo con ese semblante tan serio y muy cool, él castaño solo se acerco a las magas las cuales no pudieron parar de elogiarlo por lo que acababa de pasar, shingo se agacho para tomar él contenedor del arma, para luego voltear y empezar a caminar, pero no paso ni 20 segundos que vieron como de los pedazos de aquellas criaturas de tierra que acababan de destruir se formo un gran golem de tierra igual al que ataco la escuela, shingo tenia un pequeño TIC nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa muy forzada.

Shingo: m-me estas jodiendo, verdad?. Dijo simplemente mientras su enojo aumentaba cada vez mas, para luego ver como él monstruo rugía con ferocidad, las magas estaban en guardia algo nerviosas pero shingo solo grito. OK ME HARTE!. Grito para luego tomar, cargar y preparar él arma, acto seguido activo la guía láser y apunto directo al pecho del monstruo. SAQUESE A LA CHINGADA!. grito para luego disparar él cohete contra él.

 **BOOOOOOM**

un explosión sacudió de nuevo él lugar, él humo y polvo cubrió parte de la zona de manera parcial, tras despejarse él polvo, se vio como de aquel gigantesco golem solo quedaban sus pies, shingo solo sonreía mientras rascaba con su dedo índice izquierdo bajo su nariz.

Shingo: jejeje, de a ver sabido que seria así de fácil lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Dijo simplemente mientras reía un poco, las tres chicas sólo se sentaron en él suelo muy aliviadas que esto hubiera pasado a mayores pero su alegría no duro mucho.

?: así que tenia razón en mi teoría. Dijo una voz femenina desconocida, de la nada una mujer apareció desde detrás de los arboles, ella llevaba una túnica junto con una capa y capucha la cual cubría su rostro solo dejando ver que tenia cabello verde. Tu si sabias como usar él arma familiar de valliere. Dijo esta mientras miraba a los 4 adolescentes que se pusieron tensos al verla.

Shingo: así que tu eres la famosa fouquet, la ladrona. Dijo seriamente mientras su semblante se endurecía a la vez que se mirada se volvía fría hacia ella.

Fouquet: hmp, veo que no eres tan tonto como creía, así que sere simple y directa, quiero que me den esa arma, o sino. Dijo esto dejando una pausa dramática para luego sacar su barita y realizar un hechizo que se dirigió al suelo, del cual salieron unos 6 golems tan grande como él anterior. Tendré que quitárselo de sus cadáveres, jeje. Dijo simplemente para luego reír de una forma algo sinica.

Las magas estaban muy nerviosas y bastante asustadas, sabían que shingo podía contra un golem pero no estaban muy seguras de pelar contra 6 aun cuando ellas ayudaran, seria demasiado peligroso, sinceramente estaban en aprietos.

Louise: demonios!, esto se puso realmente feo!. Dijo em guardia mientras veía lo que ahora debían enfrentar.

Kirche: se que eestamos en una situación muy mala, pero confió en mi hombre. Dijo la morena mientras se ponía en guardia y se colocaba detrás del castaño que aun miraba seriamente hacia la ladrona.

Tabitha: confió en las habilidades de shingo, pero hasta yo se que es muy poco probable que salgamos ilesos de esta situación. Dijo la peliceleste mientras también se preparaba para él cazo de tener que luchar, él cual era muy probable.

Por su parte él castaño estaba discutiendo mentalmente con su espada, estaba tratando de montar un plan, le tomo algunos segundos pero ya lo tenia resuelto, shingo empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta estar a una distancia de 5 metros de ella.

Shingo: ok, toma te lo entrego. Dijo mientras arrojaba el arma a unos de los golems que solo lo agarro para luego dárselo a su ama, la cual solo chasqueo los dedos deshaciéndose de los golems. Pero Solo quiero saber porque nos traicionas longueville-san?. Pregunto mientras sonreía de manera retadora haciendo que todos los presente se impactaran por la revelación.

Fouquet: c-c-como lo supiste!?. Pregunto algo shokeada mientras cargaba Él arma dándose cuenta que tenia mas peso de lo que parecía.

Shingo: fácil, mismo color de cabello, misma altura, complexión física, misma voz, pero lo que mas te delata es tu energía, toda persona posee una firma de energía única y distinta, además no puedes engañar a alguien que lucho contra un ejercito de clones de su maestro. Dijo mientras miraba de manera arrogante a la maga, la cual solo río por lo bajo para liego retirar su capucha demostrando aje ella era la secretaria del director.

Chicas: OH POR DIOS! \:v/. Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras su rostro mostraba la típica expresión de "IMPAKTADO" .

Longueville (fouquet): jejeje, realmente eres muy inteligente, ya que nadie pudo identificarme en 5 años y tu en menos de dos días, estoy mu sorprendida. Dijo ella mientras miraba a los cuatro adolescentes. De seguro se preguntaran él porque, bueno en resumen digamos que quiero algo de venganza, del porque de esta, no se los diré ya que ustedes nunca entenderian. Dijo para luego apuntar con él arma hacia ellos.

Louise: eres una desgraciada, te atreves a atacar a las magas de la casa valliere y zerbst, además de a un caballero de la corte real. Dijo muy molesta como asustada al ver como la peliverde los apuntaba con él arma para luego voltear a ver a shingo. Y tu como pudiste darle él arma, acaso estas idiota o que?. Reclamo furiosa la pelirosa, para luego ver como él castaño volteaba a verla mientras sonreía de manera calmada.

Shingo: no temas, todo es parte de mi plan. Dijo él mientras seguía sonriendo, ganándose la confusión de las tres magas.

Longueville: bueno, lamento esto pero no debo dejar cabos sueltos. Dijo simplemente para luego poner su dedo en él gatillo. Sino vi mal cuando tu la usas, lo que hiciste fue mirar por este cristal verde luego apuntar con esta pequeña luz roja. Decía mientras apuntaba a shingo que estaba frente a las tres chicas. Bueno, adiós. Dijo de manera simple para luego apretar él gatillo del arma pero...Nada

La joven peliverde empezó a apretar él gatillo de manera consecutiva y muy rápida, pero no pasaba nada, nada de nada, esta se estaba desesperando hasta que escucho a shingo reírse un poco por lo bajo.

Longueville: de que te ríes, di me que le hiciste, porque no función!?. Reclamo enojada la chica pero solo se gano otra carcajada por parte del castaño.

Shingo: lo siento, pero es algo gracioso cuando te desesperas te vez un poco chistosa, como sea, sobre tu pregunta, lo que pasada que él Lanzacohetes solo dispara un tiro por ronda, así ahora solo es una pisapapeles súper caro. Dijo simplemente sonriendo de manera algo burlona, pero no duro mucho ya que esta expresión cambio a una sonrisa diabólica y algo sádica. Así que es hora de acabar CON ESTOOO!. Grito mientras expulsaba todo su poder y se cubría en llamas, acto seguido salio corriendo en contrar de ella. MEKERARENAI INDAYO! (yo no puedo perder!). Rugió mientras se acercaba a una velocidad aterradora hacia la chica.

La maga apenas pudo atinar a crear una muralla de roca, la cual hizo de barrera contra la tacleada de shingo, él impacto no se hizo esperar.

 **BOOOOOOMB**

una gran explosión se genero, como era de esperarse él muro de roca estallo en un millar de pedazos, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, la maga de cabello verde estaba tosiendo ya que el polvo se le entro un poco en los pulmones, no podía ver nada, realmente estaba esperando que él chico se haya noqueado al chocar contra su muralla, pero no fue así ya que vio su silueta lanzarse contra ella.

Shingo: HEEET. El chico salto hacia ella mientras giraba hacia su izquierda atacando con una patada giradora izquierda, él rostro de la chica fue impactado por él del chico con tal fuerza haciendo que esta se elevara. HEEET. Él chico volvió a girar en el aire, mientras lanzaba de nuevo una pata giratoria conectando de nuevo con la chica haciendo que esta se elevará mas. GWHAAAA!. Rugió él mientras hacia un mortal hacia adelante aun en él aire conectando esta vez una patada descendente izquierda haciendo que la maga se estrellara contra él suelo complemente fuera de combate.

el castaño aterrizo suavemente en él suelo, para luego acercarse a la peliverde que estaba en él suelo inconsciente, él chico solo se acuclillo y la cargo para luego dirigirse en dirección de las tres magas que estaban viendo esto con algo de celos.

Shingo: bien yo diría que este trabajo esta hecho, bueno...quien tiene hambre?. Pregunto este mientras reia un poco de vergüenza ya que su estomago acababa de gruñir un poco mucho :v

Las tres magas solo rieron para luego tomar y guardar él lanzacohetes en su estuche, acto seguido los cuatro decidieron marcharse del lugar, completamente exhaustos y muy aliviados de haber terminado con él trabajo con éxito.

 **MAS TARDE.**

los 4 adolescentes estaban frente al director junto con colbert y los demás profesores que estaban en la reunión anterior que se había realizado él día anterior, louise estaba dando él informe de la misión cumplida.

Louise: y ese seria el informe de la misión. Dijo ella calladamente con cierto tono de seriedad.

Osmond: hmp, déjenme decirles que estoy muy asombrado y aliviado de que hallan podido cumplir con éxito y sin mayores problemas, así que ya pueden relajarse, él báculo de la destrucción esta en bóveda de la escuela, y la ladrona fouquet o ahora conocida como la señorita longueville esta siendo escoltada al calabozo del castillo donde podrá pensar en lo que hizo por lo que le queda de vida, (extrañare espiar bajo su falda :'v/). Pensó este mientras su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza haciendo qué a todos le bajada una gota de sudor por la cien.

En eso, colbert desenrolla un pergamino que tenia en su mano y decide dar él mensaje que le había mandado la corte de la reina

Colbert: bueno...les quería informar que la gran corte real nos mando una carta donde les da las gracias a las tres por realizar esta tarea de de extrema delicadeza e importancia, dice que pronto tendrán sus recompensa por recuperar él báculo de la destrucción y apresar a la famosa ladrona fouquet, también que en la escuela se realizara un baile de celebración por esto, la corte vendrá como invitados especiales, todos los estudiantes están invitados, así que ustedes tres vayan a cambiarse ya que esta noche van a festejar en grande. Tras la chicas soltaron un grito estilo fangirls, menos tabitha ella seguía inexpresiva pero por dentro gritaba como fan enloquecida :v, no fue que luego de unos 10 segundos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.

Louise: momento, nosotras 3?, eso quiere decir que shingo no puede venir!?. Pregunto casi reclamando por esto, él director solo respiro hondo para luego suspirar pesadamente y hablar.

Osmond: lo lamento, pero no puede, la corte real solo las reconoce a ustedes tres por ser nobles y estudiantes, pero a él no ya que es un familiar y lo convierte como un "sirviente" ante su criterio. Dijo simplemente haciendo enojar alas tres adolescente, louise y kirche estaban por reclamar pero él castaño las detuvo .

Shingo: dejenlo chicas, no hay problema. Dijo haciendo que las tres voltearan a verlo algo asombrado. No se preocupen tal vez no pueda ir, pero eso no significa que no puedan divertirse, así que vayan y pasen la genial. Dijo mientras sonreía de manera tierna y sincera, la cual transmitía una calma que lograba apaciguar con sus corazones que estaban alterados por él enojo que tenían.

Los chicos decidieron retirarse pero él director dijo que necesitaba hablar con shingo de algo importante, así que todos los presentes dentro de la oficina se retiraron menos shingo, osmond y colbert, shingo estaba sentado en una silla mientras al frente tenia al director y al calvo profesor a un lado.

Shingo: bueno y de que querían hablar?. Pregunto él castaño ante las miradas serenas pero atentas de los dos adultos.

Osmond: primero te damos la gracias por salvar la escuela, arrestar a fouquet y recuperar él báculo, pero no quería hablar sobre eso, sino sobre las runas de tu mano. Dijo él señalando la mano derecha del castaño, él cual solo se saco su guante dejando ver mer su mano con aquellos raros símbolos, él solo estiro su mano hacia ellos los cuales miraban la inscripción de manera analítica. Bueno teníamos razón sobre las sospechas, tu eres un familiar tipo gandalf. Dijo haciendo que él castaño se intrigara sobre él tema ya que ambos adultos empezaron a contarle todo sobre él tema.

 **20 MINUTOS MAS TARSE**

shingo: haber si entendí, él mago mas legendario que hubo tenia un familiar conocido como gandalf, este era capaz de usar cualquier arma, ahora me dicen que louise posee la misma magia que él y que yo soy una "reencarnacion" del familiar gandalf?. Pregunto mas como una pregunta capciosa que una verdadera.

Colbert/osmond: si, básicamente ese es él resumen. Dijeron ambos adultos simplemente sin mas rodeo.

Shingo: ok eso esta bien chingon, ( soy leyenda prros \:v/). Pensó él casi con ganas de gritarlo desde él balcón de la ventana estilo titanic.

Osmond: bueno, eso seria todo lo que queríamos contarte, ahora queríamos hacerte una pregunta. Dijo para luego hacer una pausa esperando la respuesta de él que solo afirmo con la cabeza. Queríamos preguntarte sobre esas extrañas llamas que usas y de donde vines?, porque cuando llegaste no sabias él idioma hasta él ritual y vistes de una forma extraña. Pregunto él anciano haciendo que shingo quedara en silencio unos 10 segundo, para luego este contestará.

Shingo: bueno, en primera lo que yo uso son las flamas kusanagi, él esta es la flama sagrada perteneciente al clan kusanagi, del cual podríamos decir que soy miembro "honorifico". y así fue como él castaño empezó con su historia, desde él primer torneo donde entró hasta él ultimo donde quedo herido de gravedad.

 **HORA Y MEDIA DE EXPLICACIÓN DESPUÉS**

shingo: y luego llegue aquí, así eso seria todo. Dijo simplemente él castaño castaño terminando con su historia, mientras los dos adultos tenían la mandíbula por los suelos

Como no culparlos, frente a ellos estaba parado un chico de 18 años que peleo con una enorme cantidad de luchadores profecionales, un ejercito de clones, carteles de dominación mundial, terrorista, contra un dios y sus seguidores, era difícil de creer pero era verdad, le contó sobre todo, también le contó sobre que él báculo de la destrucción era en realidad un lanzacohetes, un arma de su mundo, también le contaron que esa arma llego a sus manos, cuando en la juventud de osmond paseaba por él bosque, donde fue asaltado por un gran dragón rojo, sus hechizos no le hacían nada, pensó que moriría cuando vio como aparecía entre los arboles un hombre alto y de tes blanca, cabello negro, barba y bigote tipo candado, lentes con marco negro, llevaba una extraña armadura azul con naranja la cual estaba bastante destruida, él solo ataco con él báculo destruyendo al dragón en un instante.

Osmond: luego él murió a causa de sus heridas, no sabíamos que era de otro mundo, así que lo enteramos cerca de aquí, las cosas que llevaba fueron guardadas en otras bóvedas, así eso seria como llego él arma aquí. Termino de contar él viejo haciendo que él castaño se intrigara mas.

Shingo: bueno, realmente parece que no soy él primero de mi mundo (o otro) en caer aquí, pero me gustaría saber si hay forma de volver a mi mundo?. Pregunto este con algo de ilusión de volver aunque sea para que su familia no se preocupara por él.

Osmond: lamentablemente no, no tenemos idea sobre si es posible o no, nunca se a intentado o al menos no se tienen registros, así que no estamos seguros de que pasaría. Dijo él anciano rompiendo la ilusión del chico, pero aún tenía un rayo de esperanza.

Shingo: bueno, eso me lo veía venir, pero no pierdo la esperanza, si era todo, me disculpo ya que quiero retirarme. Dijo amablemente él mientras se paraba y dirigía hacia la puerta.

Osmond: oye chico espera!. Llamo él haciendo que él castaño se volteara solo para ser golpeado por un pergamino que fue lanzado lo colbert. tomalo, con eso podrás entrar sin ningún problema. Dijo él viejo sorprendiendo al castaño él cual iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido. No es necesario qué digas algo, y tampoco aceptare un no por respuesta así que ve y diviertete. Dijo él sinceramente haciendo que él chico se emocionara para luego salir corriendo mientras decía "gracias" de manera repetida haciendo que ambos adultos rieran por qué les recordaba a sus años de juventud.

 **MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE.**

En él gran salón principal de la escuela se estaba llevando a cabo una gran fiesta donde todos los estudiantes estaban invitados, también estaban algunos profesores y miembros de la corte real que habían traído invitados especiales.

Los invitados estaban disfrutando del baile, de la musica, la gran selección de bocadillos y platillos que había, pero en eso no nos enfocaremos, nos centraremos en las protagonista, las cuales trataban de disfrutar la fiesta, pero sin shingo allí le era difícil, en especial para louise, ya que mas de 15 nobles la habían intentado cortejar, pero ella los había ignorado enormemente, al igual que tu crush te ingnora a ti :'v.

Louise: que aburrido, prefiero aprender matemáticas y biología a que estar un rato mas aquí. Dijo ella con tono de aburrimiento total, ella vestia un vestido hermoso de color blanco con detalles rosa, tenia su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo que era adornada con una bella tiara con un broche en forma de flor.

Tabitha/Kirche: tienes razon!. Dijeron al unisono las dos también en completo aburrimiento y desinterés en la fiesta, kirche llevaba un extravagante y algo sensual vestido color verde, el cual se encajaba de manera perfecta a su figura curvilínea.

Tabitha llevaba un vestido bastante tradicional de color celeste claro casi blanco, no era muy extravagante ni ostentoso, era funcional y elegante, eso le funcionaba a ella, ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás, solo de shingo, las tres magas se estaban aburriendo como ostras hasta que...

?: perdonen mi ladys, pero me permitirían pasar esta velada con ustedes. Se escucho una voz dulce pero varonil detras de ellas, las magas voltearon para encontrarse con alguien muy conocido.

Louise/tabitha/kirche: shingo!. Mencionaron las tres al unisono casi como grito a causa del asombro por ver al castaño en la fiesta.

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse a verlo, él vestía una camisa azul rey mangas largas las cuales estaban recogidas hasta un poco arriba de los codos junto con una corbata azul, sobre la camisa lleva puesto un chaleco de vestir blanco que hace juego con sus pantalones blancos, además de uno mocasines color beige, no llevaba sus guantes ni su cinta en la frente.

Louise: p-p-pero que haces aquí?, se supone que no puedes pasar sin invitación. Pregunto ella para luego ver como el castaño saca una papel de su bolsillo. Parece que ella si lo piensa en todo. Dijo con nostalgia en su voz, ya que él papel era una invitación especial para el baile, cual venia de misma reina en persona.

Shingo: sin duda ella te quiere con todo él carozon, enserio es una verdadera amiga, pero bueno, pero lo que quería ahora preguntar...era que si me concedías esta pieza de baile?. Dijo mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella invitándola a bailar, algo que no dudo ni un segundo.

Por los siguientes 20 minutos estuvieron bailando, parando ocasionalmente cuando alguien daba algun comunicadi para todo o felicitaban los musicos, sino para descansar un poco, las demás magas, incluyendo katie que se unió después al grupo al ver que su amado castaño bailaba vals con louise, estaban algo celosas al no ser ellas quien bailaban con él, pero esperarían su turno con paciencia.

Shingo: realmente me llena de alegría pasar un momento tan bello con mi lady. Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la maga que solo se apego al su cuerpo mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Louise: tu si sabes como hacer sonrojar a una chica. Dijo esta tranquilamente mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su amado castaño.

Todo iba bien para esta hermosa pareja, muy tranquilo y romántico, pero todo iba a mejorar.

Cantante: y ese fue él "vals del amor", ahora tendremos él honor de escuchar a uno de nuestros invitados cantar, asi que suba aquí por favor señor yabuki. Dijo este haciendo que unos cuantos magls se asombraran.

Louise: pasa?, de que se trata?. Pregunto la maga algo confundida pero curiosa.

No él no dijo nada, solo empezó a ir en dirección de la plataforma mientras decía que era sorpresa, solo aumentando la curiosidad de ella y las demas, el castaño solo subió allí para luego saludar amigablemente al cantante que volvió a su lugar, para asi tomar la palabra.

Shingo: hola a todos, para los que no me conocen, yo me llamo shingo yabuki, y esta noche le dedico esta canción a mi novia aquí. Dijo para luego tomar una guitarra clásica que le estaba dando un musico. La canción se llama sabes y va así...

 **SABES, REIK.**

 **Sabes no pido nada mas**  
 **Que estar entre tus brazos**  
 **Y huir de todo el mal**  
 **Que a todo he renunciado**  
 **Por estar junto a ti**

 **Sabes no dejo de pensar**  
 **Que estoy enamorado**  
 **Te quiero confesar**  
 **Que soy solo un esclavo**  
 **Que no sabe vivir sin ti**

 **Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**  
 **Encendiste la luz**  
 **Me llenaste de fe**  
 **Tanto tiempo busque**  
 **Pero al fin te encontre**  
 **Tan perfecta como te imagine**

 **Como aguja en un pajar**  
 **Te busque sin cesar**  
 **Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar**  
 **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre**  
 **Tan perfecta como te imagine**

 **Sabes te quiero confesar**  
 **Que te encuentro irresistible**  
 **No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible**  
 **Por quedarme cerca de ti**

 **Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**  
 **Encendiste la luz**  
 **Me llenaste de fe**  
 **Tanto tiempo busque**  
 **Pero al fin te encontre**  
 **Tan perfecta como te imagine**

 **Como aguja en un pajar**  
 **Te busque sin cesar**  
 **Como huella en el mar**  
 **Tan dificil de hayar**  
 **Tanto tiempo busque**  
 **Pero al fin te encontre**  
 **Tan perfecta como te imagine**

(el castaño baja de la plataforma, para luego caminar hacia louise mientras tocaba las ultimas notas de la cancion).

 **Sabes no pido nada mas**  
 **Que estar entre tus brazos...**

termino de cantar él chico estando frente a la maga pelirosa, la cual no dudo en abalanzarse hacia él y plantarle un apasionado beso en sus labios mientras todos los presentes aplaudían por el hermosa canción, la fiesta siguió casi igual, solo que todo se preguntaban quien era éste misterioso castaño y cual era su relación con la maga de la casa valliere, solo los mas cercanos a ellos sabían de él, aun así no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver la armoneosa voz de este.

varias chicas nobles quisieron intentar algo con él a lo largo de la velada pero fueron aullentadas por kirche, tabitha y katie, obviamente louise también hizo lo suyo sobre este tema en particular, pero los cinco la pasaron genial.

 **MAS TARDE TRAS LA FIESTA**

Ya habia terminado la fiesta, eran al rededor de las 3 AM, los alumnos se retiraban cansados a sus respectivas habitaciones, se podía ver a shingo caminando por los pasillos mientras cargaba a louise y katie, ya que estas dos se habían dormido a causa del cansancio, él iba caminando tranquilamente mientras saludaba a algún alumno ocasional que pasa, tras unos minutos llego al cuarto.

Él solo entro encontrándose a siesta ya descansando en la cama, él chico solo deposito suavemente a su novia en esta para luego caminar hacia la puerta en pos de dejar a la pequeña castaña en su cuarto pero...

louise: dejala que duerma aquí. Dijo esta haciendo que shingo volteará a ver la. Deja que duerma aquí pero solo por esta noche. Dijo con voz claramente adormilada pero algo celosa.

Y asi fue como paso, tras tardar unos minutos en cambiarse y acomodarse, los cuatro adolescentes estaban dedescansando plácidamente en la cama, con shingo en él centro, louise a su izquierda sobre su brazo, siesta a la derecha sobre su otro brazo, y katie que estaba sobre su pecho.

Las tres chicas dormían pacíficamente, mientras el castaño meditaba todo lo que a paso en estos casi 4 meses que llevaba en este nuevo mundo, desde aquel momento donde obtuvo él poder de los kusanagis, pasando por en primer duelo, él adquirimiento de su espada, él rescate de siesta, en como entro él amor aquí, los amigos que hizo y los hechos recientes, él chico bajo su mirada para ver a las tres chicas que se aferraban a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él castaño esbozó una sonrisa para luego voltear hacia él techo mientras pensaba en lo que le paso durante la primaria, en especial aquella niña que le causa daños emocionales y psicológico, él sólo sonrió mientras decía para sus adentros.

Shingo: (ustedes me llamaron patético, pero mas de uno se tragaría sus palabras si vieron que ahora soy la reencarnación de una leyenda y poeeso un harem en progreso). Pensó este determinado en dejar que lo vuelvan a humillar o burlar de él de la manera que le hicieron de pequeño, nunca mas.

Y es asi como su determinación dio comienzo a su destino, donde él lo forjara a con esfuerzo, sangre y sudor, un camino lleno de peligros y adversidades le esperan en su futuro pero con sus amigos luchando a su lado, nada lo detendría o evitaría dejarlo todo por este mundo que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

pero muchas incógnitas esperan para él, podrá volver a casa?, que villano lo espera?, quien mas se agregara a su harem?, podrá obtener él ultra instinto?, pero estas preguntas y mas seran contestadas en otro momento.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **ENDING: "HEROES", BY THE COVERS DUO**

* * *

 **BUENO AMIGOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, COMO SABEN HAY REFERENCIAS A JUGOS Y DE MAS ESPERO QUE LAS ENTIENDAN, ESPERO TAMBIEN LAS HALLAN PASADO BIEN ESTAS FIESTAS, ESTOY PENSANDO EN OTRO CROSS CON KOF Y SHINGO, PERO LO VERE MAS ADELANTES, AQUI LES DEJO UNA ENCUESTA DE QUIEN PODRIA SER EL VILLANO DE FIN DE TEMPORADA.**

 **1-RUGAL.**

 **2-YASHIRO.**

 **3-IGNIZ.**

 **4-VERSE.**

 **5-BROLY CANNON :v**

 **ASI QUE VOTEN, USTEDES TIENEN LA DECICION AMIGOS, Y AQUI VA UN ADELANTÓ DE QUE PASARA UNOS CAPITULOS MAS ADELANTE.**

 **se podia ver a shingo junto con una chica desconocida de caballo blanco y ojos rojos con piel blanca lechosa, una vampiro, ambos montaban un enorme dragón color negro con rojo, él castaño iba cantando.**

 **Shingo: CHALA HEAD CHALA, VIBRANTE MI CORAZON SIENTE EMOCION, HARE UNA GENKIDAMA!. cantaba a todo pulmon el mientras él dragón rugía con fuerza.**

 **Fin de spoiler.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS, HASTA AQUI LLEGÓ YO, ASI QUE ME DESPIDO, LOS SALUDA SU AMIGO NAHUEL DURANDAL, CAMBIO Y FUERA.**


End file.
